Dancing Warrior Goddess Teen Assassin
by ziggyzag433
Summary: Her array of skills leaves him flabbergasted and in love. He's not too bad himself. She gains a family like none other but she never forgets her beginnings. She's got life figured out but what she doesn't know is why everything seems to be falling apart around her and how deep it all truly runs. She might be OP, he might be OP, and the family might be OP, but even they aren't ready
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Back!...Well kind of.**

 **I know I have a couple stories that have been sitting unfinished plus a promised sequel, all of which I plan to complete but I've been watching a lot of action movies and reading a shit ton of** _ **really**_ **good Bella and non-cannon pairings. I can't even remember the last time I've read a Bella/Edward pairing.**

 **This story though has been bouncing around my head non-stop and it's kind of easy for me to write, even when I haven't touched it for a few weeks, it has been easy for me to pick up and continue. So I kind of just want to get this one out there and off my chest.**

 **Reviews are more than welcome.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Outfits - /cgi/collection?id=4994209 **(In order of appearance)** It's Polyvore

* * *

Bella glared silently at the overcast sky as she exited the plane, she hated places like this and tried her best to avoid them. Don't get her wrong, she adored thunder storms and loved to be outside in one, but Forks, Washington was something completely different because it was just fucking cold, wet, and depressing all the fucking time and she wanted nothing to do with it but this is where her fucking uncle lived so she would have to suck it up….or so she had been told.

She spotted him easily in the not so crowded Port Angeles airport, she knew he was Chief of Police but she would think he would wear something else other than his uniform and even if he hadn't she would've spotted that damn mustache from a mile away. She supposed she should be grateful that he wasn't a blonde, because if he was she was turning the fuck around and getting on the next flight out of Washington State because she would not share a house with a man who looked like he was a cop from a 70's porno,

"Here we go" she whispered quietly to herself before moving with purpose to Charlie Swan, her father's older brother

She had made it halfway to him before he noticed her and Bella supposed she should be glad that for a small town cop he was rather alert,

"Isabella?" he questioned as she grew closer and she chuckled at the wide eyed look he gave her

"Bella" she replied as she came to stand in front of him, he really wasn't much taller than her

"Huh?" he questioned

"Bella, I like to be called Bella Uncle Charlie" Bella smirked

"Oh uh yeah, Isabella's a bit of a mouthful I guess….you uh, you got any extra luggage other than your carry-on?"

"No, everything got to the house okay?" Bella questioned, she needed to know if she was going to have to make a list when she got there

"Uh yeah, it's uh….it's good to see you kid" he smiled and gave her an awkward hug which Bella returned, she always knew the lack of PDA was a family thing passed down through the Swan line

"You too Uncle Charlie, let's get out of here, I hate airports" Bella smiled

"Same here kid, let's go" Charlie nodded turning and leading her out the airport, Bella didn't think he hated it for quite the same reasons she hated airports but to each their own and she would definitely not judge anyone…much

The school ran rampant with the news of a new student, the niece of their beloved Police Chief Charlie Swan fresh out of boarding school and ready to enjoy the final semester of her senior year,

"Her parents were both in the military, she's going to be an army brat" Rosalie sighed with a roll of her eyes

"According to Mrs. Pope's thoughts they died when she was young, she's from Texas, Pelican Island to be exact" Edward voiced

"I like her already, although she really might be a brat if she grew up on an island" Jasper noted

"She's been in the boarding school since her parents died, The Episcopal School of Texas in San Antonio" Edward added

"One second" Alice chirped as she whipped out her phone and searched up the school, "It's a co-ed military boarding school"

"Army brat" Rosalie nodded with conviction this time

"You guys are cold" Charlotte replied with a smile and a shake of her head

"Yeah but you agree" Alice smirked with a challenging eyebrow

"Well duh" Peter chuckled as he winked at his little pixie of a sister

Peter absolutely loved his family; sure they went to high school and college and interacted with the human world a lot more than the others of their species but there was the fact that they weren't like the other vampires no…they were bad asses plain and simple, hell they were even more feared and revered than the Volturi and that was hard to do.

When Alice had led them to the Cullen home Peter had wondered why Carlisle, Esme, and company were so deeply respected when they were such obvious pacifist until he witnessed what formidable fighters they were when their family was under attack, never mind that the family in question was not to be trifled with. Peter already knew what Jasper was made of, having trained under him, he was known as the demon of the south and the Major but Jasper's mate Alice while small and pixie-like with womanly curves that he knew Jasper adored was also a kick ass fighter that had beaten Jasper's ass a few times and with her visions, that she learned not to rely on, she was a sight to behold as she practically danced around opponents with the grace of a ballerina, a perfect fit for Jasper. His youngest brother in physical age but oldest in terms of vampire years only topped by Carlisle himself, Edward, was the fastest fighter he knew…faster than any vampire actually because he could outrun most newborn vampires and that was as fast and as strong as vampires got but with his mind reading and eventually learning to not rely solely on his ability and his speed it took Jasper upwards of 12 hours minimum to win a fight when he and Edward were both seriously engaged. Edward's mate, Rosalie, who had the power of compulsion, was the most beautiful female vampire any of them had come across and she often gave vampires pause but as beautiful as she was, she was an equally fierce warrior which was a ridiculously tall order but it was very much true and like her mate, she gave Jasper a very real run for his money when they were both taking the fight seriously. His oldest brother in physical age but youngest in terms of vampire years, Emmett, was the only vampire that could kick Jasper's ass on a regular basis, he was a mammoth of a man who had the power of a mental and physical shield along with the power to exceed at all things physical plus his strength was unrivaled by that of even a newborn and there were times were he could even outrun Edward plus he was by far the most beautiful vampire any of them had come across counting both the male and female gender and he had struck both genders speechless on many occasions but his looks barley held a flame to how deadly the man was because he was a machine….a very deadly and graceful machine. Peter himself had a power he fondly referred to as Yoda because all it did was just tell him shit or give him feelings about information that he had no way of gaining on his own, it sometimes presented itself in fighting but he in no way relied on it but that didn't make him any less of a kick ass fighter because while he couldn't kick Emmett's ass or kick Jasper's on a regular basis their fights never ended quick when they were taking it seriously. Peter's mate, Charlotte, was pretty much in the same boat as her mate although her power of extreme self-preservation did help her tremendously, a power that only Jasper and Emmett could overcome consistently and Peter about 55% of the time.

"So when is the princess due to arrive?" Emmett smirked as he winked at a passing freshman who nearly passed out at the sight

"She starts a week from now on Tuesday" Edward replied

"She better be worth the wait, I need a little excitement in life" Emmett smirked

"Why do you think she can bring it?" Rosalie smirked

"She's coming from a military boarding school she's about to be the most rigid or wild girl the school has ever seen" Peter smirked

"Damn straight" Emmett nodded

"I still don't know we couldn't go to California or something for school" Alice huffed

"It was your fault Alice, you picked it out of the magic hat" Emmett smirked

"Why the fuck was it even in there?" Alice grumbled

"Because we have a house there" Jasper chuckled taking his wife's hand

"That was a dumb idea" Alice grumbled

"Oh, I'm telling Esme you said that" Peter I smirked

"You do that and we won't be anywhere near the sun for the next 5 decades" Rose glared

"Ok never mind" Peter conceded

Peter never knew why the even bothered to hide away from the sun when it didn't affect them like the others of their species who sparkled like glitter covered models at the smallest amount of direct sunlight, but on the outside they were very different from other vampires. They were pale but they weren't that deathly pale like the others but more along the lines of alabaster white, the next big thing were their eyes. The eye colors of a vampire often gave up the gig before anything else whether it be red because they were new to the life or consumed human blood or a golden color because they consumed animal blood, the idea was that it always told on them to some extent but that was not the case for Peter and his family. Peter and his family had human eye colors, intense eye colors but still human; Esme sported bright bottle green eyes, while Edward and Alice sported amazing emerald green eyes, Carlisle sported beautiful sky blues, while Jasper and Rosalie sported cornflower blue eyes, Emmett and Charlotte both sported eye catching cerulean blue eyes, and Peter sported silver blue eyes with a ring of black around each iris. They could also consume human food and open their pores to release its waste through sweat which only made them smell ten times more intoxicating, the opening of their pores was something they could control up until they were having sex when it would take on a mind of its own. Their need for blood was very little and while Carlisle and Esme didn't want to take a life they quickly learned that animal blood hurt them more than it helped them so they took part in the scum of the earth only needing about two bodies a month to be fully sated.

"Ah, you a bitch" Emmett guffawed

"Shut your ass up, if you ever pissed Esme off you'd let her beat your ass with a tire iron because you're afraid of her. I am not a bitch, bitch" Peter glared

They all stood quietly in the parking lot looking at one another,

"….After you just bitched me out like that, you're the biggest bitch Peter" Emmett smiled

"I fucking hate you man" Peter laughed hugging the big oaf, Peter reckoned that had he and Jasper not had the past they had; Emmett would be his number one best friend

"Aww" Alice cooed

"Alice" Peter and Emmett groaned as they pulled apart and began moving to the cars

"What did I do?" Alice questioned

"None of that shit man" Peter huffed

Bella snatched up the ringing phone as she began to unpack glad that Charlie was just like how she remembered him since the last time she saw him, socially challenged, quiet and her favorite…hated to hover so with the promise of ordering pizza soon he left her to unpack,

"Hello George" she grumbled as she continued to unpack

"Hope you're finding your room up to par" George started off cautiously because he knew she wasn't happy about the move, absolutely loathed it in fact and he did not want her unhappiness directed on him…people rarely survived when that happened

"I am unhappy George, can you tell me why I am unhappy George because I have an idea"

"Because we made you move to Forks?"

"Because you made me move to fucking Forks and if that's not bad enough, guess who I'm living with?"

"Your uncle"

"My uncle, George, a man I haven't seen or spoken to since my parent's funeral"

"Hey, you could've called him"

"Shut the hell up George you know I couldn't and the phone works both ways, he read their 'will' and wiped his hands so again explain to me why I'm here"

"You know why"

"So it would make sense to go live with the one living relative I have?"

"Yes, you know we still need you so don't worry about that"

"Oh I'm not, I just hate it here and you fucking know that George"

"I thought you liked the rain?"

"Not like this George, this shit is like soggy cereal and you know I fucking hate soggy cereal"

"I know but on the bright side we've got a dance studio for you with Marko on call and your training facility too and remember not to have sex with Marko Bella"

"Oh please, he's as gay as they get George"

"Yet he seems to forget how gay he is when he's dancing with you"

"Not my fault George"

"Yeah, sure it isn't"

"Really, you're going to blame that on me?"

"No I suppose not, just Bella sit tight and keep your other phone on you at all times okay"

"I better not get stuck here having to do the teenage thing George, high school is overrated and I'm going to end up hurting someone"

"I know don't worry things will slow down a bit but they won't stop, believe me when I say no one here wants you upset with them"

"Good to know George"

"We also noted that the position of your room…"

"Is a fucking nightmare George, anyone can climb that fucking tree and watch me sleep but I have to fucking leave it, because if I don't anyone can walk by and just fucking _see_ into my room"

"Sorry Bella and another thing Bella…."

"I'll take whatever the hell I want to school George; don't even think about asking me that"

"Had to try, don't want you getting tempted with the kids in school"

"I wouldn't dare waste something so special to me on them"

"Fair enough"

"By the way, none of this would've happened if you had just let me do it"

"You know they've got too much pride for that"

"And look where it's got them and the others"

"Yeah I know, just consider this a half vacation"

"That would suggest that I am some where I want to be" Bella deadpanned

"Bella the pizza is here" Charlie shouted from the floor below

"The pizza was here 5 minutes ago, his lying ass, probably forgot I was even here" Bella grumbled as she shut the closet door

"Be nice, Bella" George chuckled

"Uh huh, bye George"

"Bye Bella" George chuckled and hung up, he loved that girl but he was also well aware that he did not want to be on her bad side and he knew right now he was flirting with it, he still had nightmares about the last time he really and truly managed to piss her off….God help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter 2 is here, I'm going to try to have some kind of schedule like once a week or something like that, I'm not too sure yet.**

 **Guess we'll see**

 **Anyway, please enjoy and review.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Today was the big day and the school parking lot was abuzz as they waited for her arrival,

"You would think the Pope himself was coming to visit" Rose huffed, sincerely annoyed with the entire situation

"It might as well be, their minds are so eager" Edward noted as he pulled Rosalie into his side in hopes of calming her down a bit

"I don't even think the Pope would get a reaction like this from them" Jasper smirked

"She's almost here" Emmett sung quietly, his ears perking up to the sound of the fast approaching vehicle with an engine he was itching to get a look at

"Well with the way that engine is singing to me I like her already…or I at least like her mechanic" Rose noted with hungry eyes

"Agreed" Charlotte nodded

"You all have an unhealthy attraction to cars, you know this right?" Alice questioned

"Not me Alice, don't put me in the same coalition as them" Edward replied

"Shut your ass up Edward and Alice you've got an unhealthy attraction to the color yellow, nobody says shit to you" Emmett glared

"Yeah plus you've got an unhealthy attraction to Beethoven Edward, so don't try to act like you're normal" Peter added

"I do not have an unhealthy attraction to the color yellow" Alice growled

"Every fucking time you get out that bright ass yellow Porsche, you got Jasper on his back and you're riding his ass to thy kingdom come" Charlotte smirked

"The car is fast" Alice replied in a half-hearted defense because she knew they were right

"You're a lying wonder Alice, you know damn well you've driven faster cars and never acted like that" Rose laughed

"Either way I do not have an unnatural attraction to Beethoven, I just appreciate good music" Edward interjected refusing to let Peter's accusation to be accepted as fact

"I do not have an unhealthy attraction to fucking yellow" Alice hissed

"Shut up Alice, yes you do, and you, Edward, get hard when you hear his music that shit isn't normal" Peter smirked

"I do not" Edward snapped

"Jazz am I lying?" Peter demanded

"No you're not" Jasper smirked

"So what about me Jazz, do I get turned on by the color yellow?" Alice questioned and Jasper gulped because he and she both knew she did but he wouldn't dare say yes but if he said no they'd know the moment the word left his mouth that he was lying and he'd be fucked

"Oh look the princess has arrived" Jasper declared turning to look away from the challenging eyes of Alice as the others looked up to see a custom Navy Blue Jeep Wrangler Rubicon pulling into a free parking spot two spots away from them

"Damn that's a lift kit" Peter whispered as he eyed the now parked Jeep

"Def…." the word trailed off as the door opened and the driver stepped out, "Mother of God" Emmett declared as he took in the driver. She was an even 5'10'' with the legs of a word class ballerina, they were _that_ amazing, and they went on for miles in a pair of dark olive green pants that looked painted on **(outfit on profile)**. Her hourglass figure practically called to Emmett to fall to his knees and worship every dip and curve. Her shirt did nothing to hide her well-defined abdominal muscles which somehow seemed to accentuate her generous bust. With her pants that rode low on her hips Emmett took great pleasure in staring at her hip bones, it was the most perfect set of hip bones Emmett had ever seen, although he didn't go around staring at women's hip bones, he highly doubted they got any better than the ones he was looking at in that moment. Emmett didn't quite know how but even her neck in all its creamy alabaster glory was fucking attractive, and not in the vampire way at all and at this point he was sure that God and the Devil themselves had gotten together to create the face before him because it was so sinfully and utterly perfect from the deep dimples broadcasted by the teasing smirk on her face to the perfectly full and pouty naturally red lips all the way down to the long and bountiful eyelashes that brushed the top of her cheeks with each slow blink and framed a pair of devious yet innocent silver blue eyes identical to Peter's own, including the ring of hypnotic black. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown in color that was pulled back into a sleek ponytail that hung just above the small of her back, a back in which sat a pair of deep dimples that Emmett desperately wanted to dig his thumbs into. Even as her back dimples sat teasingly at the small of her back, Emmett's eyes trailed down to the most perfectly round, bouncy, yet firm ass he'd ever seen and Emmett had to fight the sudden urge to acquire all the change in the world to see how far they would bounce off her ass. She moved with such grace and posture it looked more like she was gliding across the parking lot rather than walking, her hips had a subtle yet seductively hypnotic sway to them as she moved, and God he wondered how many men she had brought to their knees with that sway alone. Her scent didn't wrap around her like it normally did with other humans, Emmett had to actively seek her scent out and was not disappointed because it smelt like pure and utter paradise with a subtle hint of spice. At this point Emmett was absolutely sure he was going to wake up at any moment now because she was absolutely too good to be true, never mind that he was a vampire and couldn't sleep,

"Peter if she even appears like she is confused about her sexuality, I will leave you for her" Charlotte mumbled half dazed

"Ignoring the way she was working that lollipop, you better leave me if she likes girls Char" Peter replied quietly

"I'm pretty sure she broke everyone" Edward whispered as he surveyed the wide eyed and open mouthed occupants of the parking lot

"I'm surprised they didn't jump her" Rosalie mumbled

"They're too awe struck to feel lust yet" Jasper explained

If there was one thing Bella could not complain about when it came to Forks High was the constant confidence boost waiting for her behind every door, okay if she was being honest it was a bit weird when the school secretary stared her down from head to toe like she was a piece of meat….that one made her want to go home and shower. It had only gotten worse when she opened her mouth to introduce herself, George was going to get a piece of her mind the next time he called her because that shit wasn't okay.

She hadn't even made it two steps before she was greeted by what she could only deem as the human version of a puppy and a mousey brunette, who proceeded to harp at her until they took their seats in English class. Thankfully the teacher seemed to have mercy on her because rather than putting her to sit with someone, she was placed in the back to sit alone next to the window, she was glad too because if she had to sit next to Mike or Jessica she was going to kill them and George asked her not to do that. Her math class was much the same although Mike and Jessica joined up with a clearly bitter blonde named Lauren and a glass of chocolate milk named Tyler and while she had happily partaken in several tall glasses of chocolate milk including one very recently, Tyler would not be having the same luck because compared to the ones she happily indulged in, Tyler was a fat free version if she was being generous and Bella loathed fat free. French class followed and unlike in her other classes where she sat alone, that was not the case as she was sitting next to a tall Asian girl named Angela with glasses and a sense of style that hid her true beauty….Bella would be more than willing to help her remove said things so they both could see what was underneath. Then came lunch and she followed Angela through the lunch line, buying only a water and granola bar because everything else didn't seem all that safe for her to eat,

"So Bella, where've you been all these years?" Jessica questioned as she practically draped her entire body over Mike in order to stake claim, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Bella but only made her chuckle because she wouldn't touch Mike with a ten foot pole because he'd become clingy and she hated clingy because it made her feel dirty and then she'd want to shower and Charlie's water pressure was nice but it wasn't great

"I was in a military boarding school, my parents will stated that I could leave boarding school and enter a regular high school at the start of the second semester of my senior year" Bella shrugged

"Where are you from?" Tyler questioned

"Texas" Bella replied just as her eyes zeroed in on the opening doors

"Oh that's the Cullen's, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids but they're all weird; the blonde guy is Jasper and the short girl on his arm is Alice, her twin brother is the tall guy with the bronze hair, Edward and the blonde with him is Rosalie who is Jasper's twin sister, then the guy with the dark brown hair is Peter and the blonde girl with him is Charlotte and the big guy is her twin brother, Emmett" Jessica rattled off, Bella wondered if she knew their blood types too…all twins though, the doctor and his wife must have a thing for them

"What's so weird about them?" Bella questioned as she watched them move through the lunch line

"They're all dating each other; Jasper is with Alice, Edward's with Rosalie, and Peter is with Charlotte, Emmett's the only one that is single but don't bother because he doesn't date" Jessica explained and Bella made a sound of recognition because now they were debating on how wrong the relationships really were while Bella took the opportunity to take in all of that which was Emmett. He stood at 6'8'', with muscular legs and thighs that flexed under the fabric of his pants deliciously, he was quite honestly just a wall of well-defined muscle that rippled with the slightest movement, he had tight hips and a small waist, with her eyes and attention to detail she could easily see his delectable 'v' and abs through his practically painted on shirt and Bella wept a bit inside, broad and muscular shoulders, he was ripped but not disgustingly so and well proportioned. His medium length curly dark golden brown hair was trimmed in a clean temple fade, his long lashes dusted high cheek bones where his own devilishly deep dimples sat just below, soft looking lips with a bottom lip Bella wanted to desperately nibble on, and a pair of smoldering yet playful cerulean blue eyes that made her wither internally. Bella didn't like to think she had a type but she knew she did, she was from Texas, and she liked things big and he was _big_ and she hoped he was proportionate because if it was one thing Bella absolutely loathed, it was false advertisement….clearly she loathed a lot of things.

"Em she's checking you out" Alice squealed excitedly

"Chill Alice, I got this" Emmett smirked as he turned and winked at her, he only half expected her to be flustered but he sure as hell wasn't disappointed by the perfectly shaped eyebrow she raised and the slow smirk that formed on her lips before she turned to address Jessica who wouldn't shut up,

"Yes Jessica, I am well aware that he did in fact wink at me" she answered the girl and Emmett's knee's buckled because he'd _never_ heard a voice like that before, it was a sensuous and sultry voice with a hidden undertone of pure power with the perfect southern lilt

"Oh Peter that's a Texas lilt, I'm leaving you" Charlotte declared

He only spent long enough at his family's table to put his tray down before brandishing the lollipop he ran to the store to buy during his second period class, which he didn't share with any of his family members. The boisterous lunch room silenced down to a soft murmur as they watched Emmett approach the table housing Bella with a smirk to match the one she had on her face as her eyebrow slowly raised in amusement,

"What can I do for you big guy?" Bella smiled, loving the way his pupils dilated

"You can take this lollipop as a sign of my love" Emmett smirked as he offered her the lollipop

"Your love, huh?" Bella smiled because God help her, she was taking a ride on that muscle bound train

"Mmhmm" Emmett nodded as he lowered himself to one knee in front of Bella

"And what if I say no?" Bella challenged her voice was lower now and Jesus Christ she was going to fuck him

"Well…" he trailed off as he began to slowly unwrap the lollipop between them, Bella didn't even know how the fuck it was so sensual but God help her lady bits because it was very fucking sensual right about now, "I'll just have to try harder" he smirked tossing the wrapper to the side

"Is that so?" Bella hummed

"Yeah, but between you and me….I've got a bigger lollipop waiting for you" he smirked and they both briefly registered someone whispering Holy Shit before Bella's phone went off and she pulled it out her back pocket

"I have to take this but just know I'm holding you to that" Bella informed Emmett as she rose to her feet

"I'd hate to let you down" Emmett smirked as he rose to his feet, even in heels he dwarfed her and Bella held in the shiver at the ideas running through her head,

"Yes, yes you would" Bella smirked as she took hold of the lollipop in his hand, registering that his hand was a bit on the cool side

"I'll see you around big guy" she purred as she popped the lollipop into her mouth and walked off, announcing her presence to the person on the other line, Emmett turned to the table of wide eyed kids that had been sitting with Bella,

"Mark my words, I'm going to marry that woman one day" Emmett informed them not caring that the entire cafeteria heard him

He didn't even bother to hide the effects she had on him as he walked back to join his family with a goofy smile on his face,

"I'm honestly going to marry her one day guys but God help me because I'm going to fucking pound the shit out of her and that's if she doesn't fuck the shit out of me" Emmett whispered as he stared at the ceiling, his siblings too shocked and horny to make heads or tails of what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it may seem like one of those typical Cullen and Bella in high school stories but I promise you it's not. Just give it some time to develop and you shall see.**

 **Thanks again. Read and Review!**

Emmett drove to school with only one thing on his mind and that was Bella, he'd spent all of yesterday afternoon in a daze because after lunch apparently she and Peter had every class together minus history which she shared with Peter, Jasper, and Rosalie and gym which she shared with the entire family. In gym they barley even looked at one another, far too dazed with their earlier encounter and when he and his family got home, they all raced off to release the tension in their bodies while Emmett spent it in a daze not really hearing or comprehending anything going on around him. Right now he wanted to get to school because he wanted, no, needed to see and be around Bella again….he now had a stash of lollipops in the house and his car for Bella and Bella alone.

He parked his silver Jeep Wrangler Rubicon in the parking lot next to Edward's Volvo and climbed out,

"Emmett I know you're all wrapped up in Bella, but I've been able to clear my head not being around you on the ride here…" Edward trailed off

"I'm not wrapped up in Bella yet Edward, but I plan to be" Emmett noted

"Do you hear yourself Emmett, she's human and you can't get involved" Rosalie added

"Yes she's human but she's my mate and I will have her if she will have me" Emmett replied

"I haven't felt your emotional signature change like it's supposed to when you meet a mate Emmett" Jasper noted warily

"And it won't, at least not until she opens up" Emmett replied

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned

"None of you were paying that much attention but I was. You can't hear her heartbeat, I haven't heard it beat once but I know its beating because I can see her pulse point moving. Her scent disappeared halfway through the school day and even in the morning it was just barely there. Her chest rises and falls with each breath but I haven't actually _heard_ her breathing, I just see her doing it and her foot steps are silent and I'm willing to bet not one of your powers work on her…I'm a shield so mine doesn't factor in but I'm willing to bet she is too and if you don't believe me see for yourselves when she gets here" Emmett explained

"But what does that have to do with mating?" Alice questioned

"The mating pull shows up when both souls meet for the first time, usually it's eye contact because you can look into someone's eye and see their soul, at least that's the idea, but I don't think that's the case for Bella. I think she's too guarded to let someone see her soul that easy by just making eye contact" Emmett replied

"So what are you going to do then?" Charlotte questioned

"We're going to do it the human way, we're going to date and fall in love and when she loves and trust me enough to let down her guard then she'll realize what we are to one another" Emmett replied

"When the hell did you have time to think about all of this?" Peter questioned

"Well I didn't have anyone to run off and make craters in the earth with so I thought about her…a lot" Emmett explained

"The wolves are going to be up our asses" Edward groaned

"The wolves can go fuck themselves, I'm about to get a new sister" Peter replied just as Bella pulled into the parking lot and parked one spot away from Emmett and his family. Smirking, Emmett moved to the driver's door and quickly opened it for her to step out,

"Good morning" he smiled as he shut the door

"Good morning, guess what I found out?" she smirked as she leaned against her Jeep

"What did you find out?"

"Apparently I'm engaged"

"Really, to who?"

"To you"

"Yeah that seems about accurate"

"Funny, thing is I don't even remember saying yes"

"Don't worry I'll make a big production out of it later"

"So you say"

"So I say" Emmett nodded as he offered his arm to which Bella took, Bella honestly had no fucking idea what the fuck she was doing…she did not do relationships , although she wouldn't really call this a relationship but it sure as hell felt like one and it felt like she and Emmett were the it couple because people were gawking nearly as much as they were glaring and normally she wouldn't stand for it but she kind of felt a type of calm and serenity with Emmett that she had never felt before. She figured it was either that or she just wanted to jump his bones so bad that nothing else could really fuck with her mood…she wasn't too sure yet.

The morning went by and at this point she was sure it was a mixture of some Emmett imposed Zen and her need to jump his bones that kept her from killing Jessica because she wanted more for the rumor mill. Bella didn't understand why it needed to be some big dramatic thing they were two people who wanted to be in, on, and under each other in any and every possible way and they were mature enough to recognize that and approach one another and fuck with the waters until one of them lost their minds and jumped the other….oh, and there are emotions involved too that she was sure of. Sure she had issues but she knew how to recognize her own damn feelings, what she would do with those feelings…well that was why she had fucking issues now wasn't it?

This time while his family investigated his claims from the safety of their own table, Emmett didn't bother joining them but instead made his way right over to Bella who was talking to Angela until Angela went wide eyed and quiet. Emmett placed his tray down next to hers and turned her chair to face his kneeling form,

"Big production?" Bella smirked as she cocked her eyebrow

"Big production" Emmett smirked as he pulled the Ring-Pop from his pocket and tore it out of the package before gently taking her left hand and placing a tender kiss on her ring finger before sliding it on,

"There, now it's official" Emmett smirked

"I didn't say yes"

"That's because I wasn't asking?"

"You always take what you want?"

"Only when I know it wants me too"

"Good to know"

"Our engagement party is on Saturday, I'll pick you up at 10 because it's going to take all day"

"Okay"

"See you then, Mrs. McCarthy" Emmett smirked as he rose to his feet, fixed her chair and grabbed his tray and walked to join his family

"Uh, you were right about the whole no power thing, Rosalie will test hers out when we get to history and I'll check out the body, I mean the heart and breath thing in our class after this. Jesus fuck, Jasper stop projecting" Peter declared

"Peter, I'm not I had to turn it off after I tested my powers on Bella that's all you and Char" Jasper replied,

"Well fuck, Emmett you need to interact with Bella in more kosher ways or I'm going to fucking lose it" Peter declared as he tried to calm himself down

"What makes you think God has not already blessed our interactions?" Emmett smirked

"I'm pretty fucking sure he hasn't Emmett, I'm pretty sure he has not" Peter glared

"You know what else I've noticed?" Rose noted as she glanced over at Bella who was talking to a cloudy eyed Angela

"That is true, now that I actually pay attention" Edward noted

"What, what did you notice?" Alice chirped eager to know

"Peter and Bella look alike, like they genuinely look like they could be fraternal twins" Rose noted

"You knew she's right Peter you two have the same hair color, bone structure, and nose, hell you two even have the same eyes black ring and all" Charlotte noted

"Well that can't be a coincidence" Alice chirped

"We'll talk to Carlisle when we get home" Jasper added

"Liars, you'll run off and make new holes in the earth" Emmett replied

"Well we will be fine if you and Bella keep whatever it is that you two do, G rated" Peter huffed

"All we do is talk" Emmett smirked

"Yeah but it's fucking sexy so stop doing it" Rosalie informed him

"I'll try" Emmett smirked, he was lying of course he and Bella were two extremely sexual beings they couldn't stop if they even tried

Gym rolled around and like yesterday Bella was in the simple Forks High gym uniform but it had never looked so good to Emmett in his life,

"Good news today people, the ban has been lifted time for some dodgeball" Coach Clapp declared and the room actually cheered, it was the only sport he could get nearly the entire class to actively participate in and he knew why but he didn't give a shit, "Bella and Emmett are captains, everyone else lineup" he of course did it on purpose because they'd been eyeing each other since they caught sight of one another and he just had to pit them against one another…it was just the right thing to do

"Ladies first" Emmett smirked as he gestured to Bella who only smirked and turned to the crowd quickly evaluating them

"Peter" she replied and Peter grinned like a maniac as he did his best to not all out sprint to her side

"Jasper" Emmett declared and Bella smirked because she knew he was going to do it,

"Rosalie" she called waving the blonde over she would more than willingly give the business to if said blonde ever got the courage to ask

"Alice" Emmett replied and Bella turned to look at him with a sly look

"Charlotte" she announced

"Edward"

"Tyler"

"Mike" Emmett replied and it continued, there was no obvious edge in either side and Coach Clapp was liking this girl more and more as time went by

"Alright, Ready, Set, DODGE!" Coach Clapp declared as he blew the whistle

Wisely enough Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie, and Bella hung back as their teams surged forward into the frenzy, only moving to pick up a stray ball and arm themselves. A ball came flying out of the pack straight for Bella who dropped into a split to dodge the ball before popping back up in one fluid move,

"Hot damn" Emmett whispered in awe

"Hot damn is right" Jasper agreed, just as the retreat began and they surged forward just as Bella, Rosalie, Peter, and Charlotte did the same taking out people as they scrambled for cover or to join the attack until only Peter and Bella remained facing off against Emmett, Jasper, and Edward

"May as well throw in the towel now" Emmett called,

"Nah, we're good" Peter and Bella chorused as they moved orbiting one another

"Fine" Jasper smirked as he, Edward and Emmett sent balls flying. Peter dove to the ground while Bella went airborne, seeing the opening Edward threw a second ball that Bella caught on the way down, tossing it to Peter who immediately turned and fired to take Jasper out the game. Emmett threw at the same time Peter threw but it never found it's mark because Bella had simply caught the ball with one hand and a cocked eyebrow shocking everyone,

"Game" she simply drawled bringing a hush to the entire gym because Emmett had put a little heat on his throw but she was fine and didn't look to be in any kind of pain, never mind the fact that Peter had instinctually sunk into Bella in order to allow her to make the catch when he himself had not actually seen the ball being thrown

"You know I'm going to marry you woman, right?" Emmett declared, breaking the silence in the gym

"So I've been told" Bella smirked as she dropped the ball and moved to the locker room

"Uh go change guys, class over" Coach Clapp declared, significantly quieter than he normally was because fuck him he'd never seen two people play dodge ball quite like how he'd seen Bella and Peter play, it was like they were on either end of an invisible string and it was amazing

"We definitely need to talk to Carlisle and Esme when we get back, I just had the experience of a lifetime" Peter hissed excitedly to Emmett, Edward, and Jasper as they waited for the girls to come out the locker room

"What do you mean?" Jasper questioned

"It was like I was on another plain, just wait until we get home and I'm going to explain the shit out of it" Peter replied eagerly, looking up just as the girls exited the locker room

"Nice game" Emmett grinned as he moved and pulled her into a hug, it was their first hug and the body to body contact caught them both off-guard as they fought the urge to grind against one another,

"Isabella" Emmett whispered as he moved to press her into the side of her Jeep while he covered her body with hiss and their hungry eyes stared into one another,

"Yes Emmett" Bella whispered as she pulled him impossibly closer by his belt loops

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you Bella, then I'm going to marry and proceed to fuck you into oblivion do you understand?" Emmett questioned as he pressed himself into her and all Bella could think about was how big he felt against her body

"I give just as good as I get, remember that" Bella informed him

"That's what I want to hear, tomorrow I get your number" Emmett informed her as he opened her Jeep door and pulled himself away as he helped her into the Jeep

"Tomorrow" Bella replied with a nod as she started her Jeep and pulled off

"Scratch that, Char and I have some things to take care off and then we'll have the talk with Carlisle and Esme, let's go" Peter declared nearly forgetting to move at human speed in his rush to get he and Charlotte in a car

Bella raced to Port Angeles, ready to get her training started before she spontaneously combust because God help her she really was going to fuck all that was Holy right out of Emmett, take him to church to get more, and then repeat the process because fuck she wanted him so much it was starting to seriously fuck with her breathing patterns and that wasn't a good thing in the least bit…God help her.

Peter and the others did eventually return and shower before situating themselves in the living room where Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett sat waiting for them

"So does anyone want to explain what's going on?" Carlisle questioned

"I found my mate" Emmett smiled softly

"Congratulations baby, I'm so happy for you" Esme cooed as she wrapped Emmett into a hug, she had wanted him to find his mate almost as bad he did and had never been shy about it,

"I'm happy for you son, who is she and when do we meet her" Carlisle smiled, he could tell Emmett's mind was elsewhere probably with his mate, either way he was happy for him because if it was anyone that deserved to be truly happy with their mate…it was Emmett,

"Thanks Carlisle and I don't know yet but her names is Isabella Swan" Emmett explained, he knew they were happy for him but he wanted to be next to Bella right now, he wanted to keep teasing her until one of them finally gave and jumped the other because he wanted to revel in her and he wanted to taste her and he wanted to lose himself in her in the best and worst of ways

"Ah I see, Chief Swan's niece I haven't seen her yet but I did hear a random rumor about you two being engaged" Carlisle smirked as he raised a questioning eyebrow, when he heard it he had been sure that there was no way it was true but now he was pleasantly surprised

"Oh yeah it's something they do, it's hot as fucking hell. You just have to see it, it's like watching two animals in the wild, it's so raw and animalistic Carlisle it should be illegal" Peter rattled off, his eyes darkening along with the others just by thinking about it

"Language Peter, baby" Esme chuckled, desperately trying to pull them back to the conversation at hand before they ran off to relieve themselves

"Oh sorry momma" Peter nodded a bit absentmindedly

"I can sense there is more to this conversation so I'm forbidding any of you from running off until we finish it" Carlisle informed them sternly, which seemed to sober them up

"Oh yeah besides her being Emmett's mate we're pretty sure she's a really powerful shield" Jasper added

"What do you say that?" Carlisle questioned

"If you don't see her then you'd never actually know she was there, we can't hear her heart beat, her breathe, walk, run, and we can't smell her she's completely silent even more so than one of us and none of our powers work on her" Edward rattled off

"That's a very powerful shield indeed" Carlisle whispered in awe

"Yeah, the only reason why we even know she's human is because we can see her pulse point and to add to everything she looks like a hotter female version of Peter all the way down to the eyes and ring of black" Alice added as the others eagerly nodded, they were ready to go relieve some more Emmett and Bella induced tension due to their perfect recall

"Well that is interesting" Esme noted

"Yeah plus I don't actually feel the mating pull yet" Emmett added

"What do you mean by that?" Carlisle questioned

"Carlisle I know she's my mate but her eyes are too guarded, you can't see her soul through her eyes Carlisle, I don't think she trust anyone enough to allow something like that to happen and I'm kind of glad because that means we can fall in love and develop trust without any assistance and once we do and she lets her guard down I know the mating pull will develop but as of right now Carlisle she is not letting anyone see her soul so easily" Emmett explained

"I see, I've heard of mating bonds like that they are always the strongest mating bonds and extremely rare but they are also the most dangerous" Carlisle noted

"What do you mean?" Emmett questioned

"If one mate is killed, the other will go mad rather quickly and they can become impossible to kill and all they want is bloodshed and destruction. Elezar once described them as demonic newborns who had replaced their hunger for sex with the idea of destruction, you must be careful Emmett" Carlisle spoke and everyone knew why because only Jasper could best Emmett in battle and even that wasn't very consistent, they each highly doubted that they could handle Emmett if he went ape shit on them because Bella died

"Okay, Peter you should also tell them about today" Emmett added

"What about today?" Carlisle questioned

"We played dodgeball today and Bella and I were on the same team Carlisle and I swear I have never been so connected to someone like the way she and I were connected…well outside of Char, but I mean in a non-romantic way. We were running on pure instinct alone Carlisle and we just knew where we wanted the other to be and what the other needed it was like we were sharing a mind and nothing could touch us, it felt like we were honestly on another plain and we just _knew_ " Peter replied his eyes wide and bright

"She is very special indeed Emmett" Carlisle mused

"What do you mean?" Emmett questioned a bit warily

"It's nothing bad Emmett, but it is rare nearly as rare as the kind of mates you are. Sometimes there are vampires who can be extremely connected in every way but romantic…spiritual twins if you must it's extremely rare and once they find each other, losing one another can be a very bad thing for everyone involved" Carlisle explained

"But Carlisle I'm attracted to her, nothing like Charlotte but damn Carlisle I wouldn't complain" Peter replied with a shake of his head

"We all wouldn't complain Peter" Rosalie pointed out

"Will you step off my woman?" Emmett demanded

"Shut up Emmett, it's your fault the two of you are going to keep fucking around until one of you guys jump each other and end up arrested" Alice glared

"Well stop watching us then" Emmett replied

"We can't it's too fucking sexy, you know this" Edward declared

"I take it Bella is quite the attractive female" Esme noted, not bothering to chastise any of them on their language because Edward had just cursed and everyone was nodding their heads in helpless agreement so she imagined it had to be very serious for that to happen

"Beyond words Esme, beyond words" Rosalie whispered breathlessly and with that they were all gone except Emmett who just rolled his eyes

"Emmett, sweetheart, we are behind you 100%, just don't take too long to introduce us" Esme smiled at her baby boy

"Thanks guys" Emmett grinned, he then delved into the dodgeball and the explanation of all things he and Bella because he was happy and his parents wanted to hear all about his lady love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still setting the scene and such.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter though.**

 **Please Review.**

 **And once again enjoy  
**

* * *

Today was Saturday and the day of she and Emmett's engagement party and for first time in a very long time, she was a bit unsure of herself. Sure, she'd been on plenty of dates in her life but none of them were real…this one was real, she was going to get to know someone and they were going to get to know her and she had never done that before. She groaned quietly to herself as she looked at her clothes, Emmett had texted and told her to dress casual but again she wasn't sure,

"Get your shit together Swan" she quickly chastised as she began putting her outfit together as it began to form in her head

Bella gave herself a once over as she shrugged on the black leather jacket and smiled **(outfit on profile)** , she looked good and it was casual God help her though, because if her sneakers got dirty someone was going to get hurt. She was well aware of the exact moment Emmett pulled into her driveway but she waited upstairs for him to ring the doorbell, she took both her phones with her even though she had informed George to not bother her today, she wasn't stupid enough to leave her house without it. With that being said she was seriously contemplating having Emmett drop all the plans that he had for the day and celebrate their engagement inside, with their clothes preferably _off_ ,

"I like your outfit" he grinned and she could see he was a bit nervous too, as comforting as it was she was going to kick her nerves to the curb because Isabella Swan did not get nervous it was absolutely unheard of

"Likewise" Bella smiled as she took him in **(outfit on profile)** , she loved a man with a sense of style, she had yet to understand why some guys found it so emasculating to actually dress nice, well she did…they were fucking dumb

"Ready to go celebrate our engagement?" Emmett smiled as he offered his hand

"Lead the way" Bella smiled as she took it and allowed him to pull her out the house, pausing only briefly to let her lock the front door

"Your chariot waits" Emmett smirked as he held the door open for Bella, who easily stepped up into the Jeep who was only one paint job away from being identical to her own, Emmett on his part took the time to appreciate the view presented before him before shutting the door and jogging around to the driver's seat.

Bella wasn't sure when she started acting like a fucking girl but right now she was absolutely positive she was because she was swooning in her seat. That reason being because Emmett's giant hand was gripping her thigh possessively and _because_ she had turned into a girl out of the blue, she'd reached down and placed her hand over his entwining their fingers. She didn't even want to acknowledge the flutter of her heart at the approving squeeze he gave her when she did,

"So word around town is that you went to military boarding school, what was that like?" Emmett questioned deciding it was time to break the charged silence

"Well it's an experience that's for sure, I've been there for more than half my life so I'm liking the freedom" Bella shrugged, it was true…well kind of

"You don't seem like you just got out of a military boarding school, although you do have perfect posture" Emmett smirked to which Bella only smirked to show her amusement, he knew that the day he made her genuinely laugh was the day she would really begin opening up so he didn't dare take offense to the lack of laughter

"It's more of the habits, like waking up at 4 in the morning, what I eat, and how I organize my things"

"Wake up at 4, what do you do?"

"Well since dear ol' Forks doesn't have a gym, I haul ass to Port Angeles and go to the gym and I spend about 2 hours there and then I'm on my way back to shower, eat and head to school"

"That's why you're not ridiculously early to school in the mornings"

"Pretty much, how about you?"

"Well we've got a home gym so I guess I can count myself lucky"

"Very lucky" Bella smirked as she reached to turn up the radio as Down in Mexico began to play

"You like this song?" Emmett grinned

"I love it, by far my favorite song by The Coasters"

"You know what I think?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me"

"You're right, but I think you've got the most eclectic musical taste I've ever come across"

"I'd have to agree with you, I sometimes question myself"

"So do you have any hobbies?"

"Well I don't know if you'd call it a hobby since it was kind of mandatory"

"Explain"

"Well in my old school it was mandatory that we have an artistic outlet as a way to express ourselves, music was out of it because it was part of the curriculum and everybody had to be able to play at least 3 instruments really well so that left art and dance to be chosen from and I hate being told what to draw so I took dance and it's been a good friend of mine since I picked it up"

"What do you dance?"

"Well it started off with ballet but I picked up ballroom pretty quickly, Hip-Hop and tap came further down the line"

"Maybe you'll dance with me sometime?"

"That can be arranged"

"What did you play?"

"Uh bass, guitar-electric and acoustic-, drums, piano, violin, and the alto saxophone"

"Edward is going to love you"

"How so?"

"He lives for music, loves the classics, he plays the piano too and between you and I…he gets a boner whenever he puts Beethoven on"

"That's an interesting response to have to Beethoven"

"Yes, it is but he'll deny it even though everyone knows he does"

"Your family seems great"

"Yeah, they're pretty cool and two of them are from Texas"

"I take it they don't tan either"

"No, but you seem to know a little something about that"

"I do, I burn and it's not pretty at all"

"Well I almost wish it was sunny here so I could rub aloe on your burns but the idea of you being in pain kind of kills the mood"

"My hero"

"As long as you'll have me" Emmett smirked as he parked his in front of the IHOP

Bella learned and confirmed the one thing she suspected about Emmett the moment he gave her the first lollipop, he was a possessive man, but not in the dangerous way. No, he wasn't dangerous because he wasn't a jealous man going up in arms because the woman he was with was getting ogled by any and every one. No, he just made sure that if and when they did look, knew exactly who she was with. Bella could also appreciate how he subtly staked his claim with a possessive hand on the top of her ass while his long fingers skated along the small of her back as they walked. The waitress sat them at a booth in the back a bit secluded and away from everyone else, sure there were other booths but they were all empty it wasn't ideal for Bella but it would have to do.

They both ordered not really paying that much attention to the waitress who didn't seem to mind because she absolutely loved young love when the two people involved were very capable of handling the emotions they evoked in one another, for their part they continued to learn about one another,

"Okay so we can both agree our favorite color is blue but we hate navy blue?" Emmett questioned

"Emmett, my Jeep is Navy Blue" Bella smirked

"No, Bella not that kind of navy blue"

"Then what kind of navy blue?"

"The one where you can't tell if it's black or navy blue no matter how much you stare at it and put it in the light"

"If it'll make you happy"

"It will"

"Then yes, we both hate that particular kind of navy blue"

"Good, now I need you to know there are two things that I cannot allow you to bad mouth in my presence"

"Please do tell"

"Beyoncé and the Knicks, I'm sorry babe you come first but you're going to make it really hard for me if you start doing that"

"Well you're in luck"

"I'm liking where this is going"

"I have a list of things you can't disrespect but my top 4 Emmett and when I mean top 4, I mean it are Beyoncé, the Knicks, Jason Statham, and The Rock in that order"

"And where do I fit"

"You're number 5"

"Oh hell nah, Bella, Beyoncé and the Knicks I can accept but I'm not letting Jason Statham and The Rock beat me out"

"But Jason is so rugged and there is so fucking much of The Rock"

"Yeah well I'm fucking rugged and there's a shit ton of me Bella, bump me up to 3rd woman"

"Emmett they have earned their spots"

"Bump me up woman"

"Fine but it's only temporary"

"Don't worry; we'll make it permanent later"

"You're pretty confident, know something I don't?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, just know you'll find out soon enough"

"Fair enough"

"Okay, now country music, yes or no?"

"Emmett, I'm from Texas, country music is always a yes"

"Alright, fair enough, do you own a Stetson?"

"Several"

"You know if you ever want to model one of them for me…"

"I'll be more than happy to"

"Well let's get out of here before I poke a hole in the table" Emmett grinned as he stood with the bill in hand , "You're going to have to stand in front of me before I blind one of these little kids" Emmett smirked

"Why, so you can poke a hole in my back?"

"It'll make for good practice" Emmett winked as he moved to hide himself behind Bella while gripping her hip as they moved to the front, quickly paying and leaving.

Emmett drove them into the heart of Port Angeles before they got out and proceeded to walk around hand in hand with no destination in mind as they continued to talk. Bella supposed it wasn't such a bad thing to feel like a girl when Emmett was the cause; sure she was well aware that Emmett was….unnatural. It wasn't that she was looking for an out but she was way too self-aware to not notice it when it practically screamed at her, subtly of course but she saw it for what it was. Some things were obvious like his skin which was cool to the touch and had nothing to do with poor circulation because his hands weren't clammy just soft and cold which would suggest that his core temperature was lower than what was normal by quite a few degrees. Bella also noticed that his skin didn't give way like it was supposed to, no, his skin stayed firm and unmoving as if it was just a solid rock. With his hand holding her own she could feel the pads of each of his fingers and she knew that without a shadow of a doubt that he had no fingerprints, they were just too smooth and lacked any kind of abrasion that would suggest otherwise. Even with all those observations the one that really had her ready to do some investigation was the lack of pulse she felt or saw, it wasn't like it was slow and therefore hard to notice or anything like that, no, his heart simply did not beat and his pulse did not move either. She wasn't afraid though, she had no fears, she did have things she most certainly would not like to experience again or at all but she held no fear in her heart because it could only damage and she could not afford that. She also had to admit she was being a bit bias right now because had it been anyone besides Emmett, she would've found some reason to go back to her room by now, but this was Emmett and her instincts that had never steered her wrong before in her entire life said she could afford to be a bit bias with Emmett so that's what she would do. She also had a haunting feeling that Emmett was not unique in terms of his physical attributes, she sat next to Peter all afternoon every day and while he'd never spoken much to her because he always seemed to be extremely turned on she was more than aware that there was something off because just like how Emmett held her now Peter did with his pencil, they held it as if the slightest muscle twitch would snap it in half. Whatever it was, she'd watch it closely because she was definitely not in the business of being blindsided.

Emmett couldn't keep the grin off his face if he tried; he had the woman of his dreams on his arms and it really couldn't get much better than. He knew it wasn't some private and romantic stroll because he spotted quite a few classmates while they walked including Jessica Stanley who had taken one look at them getting lunch at the mall and ran off. She was perfect. That's the only way he could describe her. She was open to different kinds of music as he had played her a few of his favorites as they walked and he had learned that she had a particular soft spot for punk rock, the blues, and Motown…Emmett was pretty sure it didn't get more eclectic than that. There was one thing that worried Emmett a bit though and it was the fact that she wasn't really very aware of her surroundings, she came from a military school but they had apparently not taught her to watch her surroundings well enough because she really didn't watch her surroundings more than the average person and Emmett worried because she was far too beautiful to not be aware of her surroundings all the time. It worried him. A lot. But he hoped it would change because she needed to be aware, but for now he would watch her back because it was a rather nice back to watch if he did say so himself.

"So which do you like dancing the most?" Emmett asked as he played with her fingers, they were at dinner now after sitting around the mall for the last two hours talking and ignoring the classmates purposefully walking by to get a look at them

"What do you mean?"

"You said you learned a lot of dance styles, which one is your favorite?"

"Well it kind of depends on the mood I'm in but I tend to lean towards ballroom, especially Latin if there's a partner readily available, I mean I can dance without a partner but I don't really want or like to"

"So what if you don't have a partner?"

"Ballet or Hip-Hop, but I'd say about 55% of the time its tap or Irish step dancing"

"I've seen Irish step dancing before and I've seen tap…I know there's a difference but I really can't tell"

"It's because you've never danced it, but without getting too technical; Irish step dancing is very rigid from the waist up and if you do move your arms it is usually choreographed and even then the arm movement is very limited and the legs are very tight when it comes to range of movement because there's a lot of crossing, tap on the other hand has a very expressive upper half that kind of just moves to the music and the feet are just as loose as the upper half as far as range goes"

"What about clogging?"

"It's more like tap and if we're being really honest, a lot of the difference is in the sound because the shoes are completely different"

"I've made a decision"

"Do tell"

"I want you to teach me ballroom dancing"

"Is there any kind of reasoning behind this?"

"Well when we get married I'd like to be able to dance a nice little number with you at a moment's notice plus I want to seduce you with my hypnotic Cha-Cha hips"

"You do have nice hips and Samba helps too"

"You have nice hips too babe"

"Thank you"

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure Emmett, I'll teach you in the afternoons Monday through Thursday"

"Excellent, around 6?"

"6 it is, I'll text you the address of the studio"

"You already have one"

"Mmhmm, right here in Port Angeles"

"Cool, don't go easy on me either"

"Just remember you're the one that said it"

"So I guess if you're agreeing to this then you're pretty much a professional"

"I've won some competitions and my boarding school is all about perfection, when you leave you're a professional or as close to a professional as you can get"

"The military right?"

"The military" Bella winked

They spoke more than they ate, but they did finish their dinner even though Bella kept wondering what the hell to do with the emotions she was feeling. She imagined she was feeling pretty emotional about the entire thing, considering she sat and played with his fingers while he did the same the entire time they were there. The entire thing made Bella wonder if she even knew who she was because before this she didn't even _like_ being touched but since the moment she answered the door that morning Emmett had not _stopped_ touching her longer than it took to get out his Jeep and move around to open the door for her and she hadn't stopped touching _him_ either. She could feel her heart flutter every time they looked into each other's eyes and Bella felt fucking ridiculous about it because heart palpitations weren't fucking healthy, never mind the fact that she kept looking into his eyes with no intent to intimidate, no, she kept making eye contact because his eyes were one of her favorite things to look at….how fucking girly could she get? His eyes told her a lot though, his emotions weren't obvious but she was good at reading people and she liked what she saw, hell she loved it because he looked at her like she was the single most important thing in the world no one else…just her. She hated to admit it, but no one had looked at her like that ever in her life….absolutely no one, but here was a man, because as young as he was he was no boy, that she had known for less than a week looking at her the way she'd only seen old couples still hopelessly in love looked at one another. She wanted it, God did she want it but she also knew that it would take her time because she was pretty sure her eyes did not convey the way she felt, they never did it had been beneficial for her at any point in her life but right at that moment. She knew it wouldn't be overnight, her mother used to tell her that she had been so hard to read as a baby because her face or eyes never gave away anything, it would take time but she was patient…at least where this was concerned.

Emmett had driven them to a park, it was a kiddie park and gated so they didn't have to worry about those of the unsavory nature as they strolled to the swing set,

"Our relationship started off the schoolyard way and I just wanted to get back to that before our date ended" Emmett explained as Bella took a seat on the swing, "Because I want you to know you're my playground beau" Emmett grinned pushing the swing back so that she was now swinging back and forth softly

"Does that mean I can call you Emmy Bear?" Bella smiled

"As long as I can call you Bella Boo" Emmett smirked as he fished his phone out his pocket

"Sounds good to me" Bella smiled as she watched him work his phone while he continued to nudge the swing so it would swing softly and hold one of her hands

"This is going to be one of our songs" Emmett announced as he turned up the volume on his phone and place it on the adjacent swing

"I've never heard this song before" Bella noted as the opening chords to the song 'Perfect Two' by CallMeAuburn began to play

"I found this little gem on YouTube a few days ago and I immediately thought of you" Emmett grinned and Bella smiled as she listened to the song and let Emmett continue to swing her back and forth

"Bella…?" Emmett trailed off to which Bella hummed and raised her head to look up at him

"I really want to kiss you right now, would I be wrong to think you would like that too?"

"No Em, no you wouldn't, you would be very correct"

"Good" Emmett whispered before promptly proceeding to capture her lips in a soft but passionate kiss

Emmett didn't really believe someone's lips could be so firm and soft at the same time, it was like kissing the perfect pillow and he wanted more so he silently begged for entrance with his tongue which was quickly granted and fuck him because he'd never tasted something so good in his life and he didn't want it to end and he almost feared it would but it did not….he guessed the military school had taught her how to last a while without air. Even then they eventually pulled apart breathing heavily both of their lips kiss swollen,

"Wow" Emmett whispered

"That's a word"

"I want to do it again"

"Ditto" Bella smiled before their lips met again

The drive back to Forks was quiet but it was a comfortable silence with music playing on low while they held hands like they did on the drive to Port Angeles.

Neither were worried about Charlie who was away on another one of his weekend long fishing trips so they kissed long and heavily on the front porch before finally pulling away and bidding each other goodbye. Bella smiled the entire time she got ready for bed, it was 1 in the morning and like always, she would be up at 4 in the morning but she really didn't give a shit because she was feeling like a girl a bit and was proud of it…damn proud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **It might seem like I'm dragging my feet but I promise I'm not, I just want to keep it a little innocent for a bit longer before things start to happen.**

 **Once it starts, it won't really slow down.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

Emmett was not the least bit surprised at the nature of the conversations in the parking lot that Monday morning, but he was quickly realizing that as they continued to talk the animosity was growing rather quickly, in particular Lauren Mallory and Emmett briefly wondered if she would do anything but the thought quickly left his head at the sound of Bella's fast approaching engine. Charlotte and Rosalie had both nearly had standing orgasms when Emmett informed them that Bella was her own mechanic.

Emmett could barely remember to wait until the Jeep stopped to open the door for her but she didn't seem to mind his eagerness so Emmett moved past it as he helped her out the car. He didn't kiss her though and Bella was a bit glad he didn't because that was their thing and they both would like to keep it like that for a little while longer so they smirked as they eyed one another and Emmett pressed himself into her body a bit,

"One of these days Isabella" Emmett rumbled thrusting his hips against her and he didn't need to look to know that the parking lot was filled with a bunch of wide eyed teenagers including his own family

"You can hang your hat on that cowboy" Bella hummed

"You weren't joking about wearing the hat thing right?" because Emmett just had to know, his mind had conjured up so many fantasies the moment she told him she owned multiple Stetson's and he needed to know if these were hopes and dreams he could hold on to

"Baby, I joke about a lot of things, but that isn't one of them" Bella smirked, no she took sex very seriously…there was a reason she greatly despised false advertisement

"Good to know, I'm thinking I can let you hang your hat on it too…just for a little while" Emmett winked as he took her free hand in his

"I'm sure I could" Bella hummed, oh God bless him and grant him strength because she was going to fuck the ever loving shit out of him and then some

Emmett spent the entire morning listening to people who were betting on when he and Bella would give into their urges and just fuck each other, whether or not they were going to actually get married, and if there was a chance that he and Bella were already doing it and was just fucking with them for the attention. Hell, Emmett had even heard several teachers making their own pool on how long it would take until they were caught going at it in the janitor's closet. If it was one thing Emmett was sure about. It was the fact that these people had no lives.

When he finally entered the cafeteria with his family, he automatically zeroed in on Bella who was being hounded by Jessica on the details of their date on Saturday all the while smoothly brushing off Lauren's snide remarks and it wasn't lost on Emmett how the cafeteria seemed to watch him to see what move he would make today, he decided it was time this became a family affair. Emmett only stopped at his family table long enough to put his tray down before making his way back over to Bella and her friends,

"I was wondering if you'd sit with my family today, you know; break the ice so they can stop staring?" Emmett asked suddenly a bit nervous about her answer. Bella had never seen Emmett unsure of himself, granted she was one day shy of knowing him for a week, but his nervousness looked foreign on his face yet so adorable….Jesus Christ she was turning into a girl.

"Sure" Bella smiled softly at him, smirking didn't fit the moment they were having….even if it was one of her go to facial expressions

"Great" the grin she was rewarded with made her heart flutter because he was happy, her answer had put that smile on his face and that bright light back in his eyes…..mother fucker if at any point she started shedding happy tears over anything at all she was going to hurt somebody

"Lead the way" Bella replied as she stood and he grabbed her hand and her lunch tray in the other before leading her across the lunchroom to his family where there was already an extra seat waiting for her between Emmett's empty seat and Peter,

They sat and Emmett swung his arm over her shoulder and Bella reached up to hook her fingers loosely with his hands and as he pulled her closer,

"Well the staring bunch before you is my family, I know you know their names but I want to introduce your formally" Emmett grinned as he gestured to the table with his free hands

"Staring bunch this is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan preferably Bella" Emmett smirked

"I don't think they're up to talking right now Em" Bella smirked, she was with Emmett…he called her his girlfriend which meant he was her boyfriend…she had never had one of those before but even with all that she was eyeing each female appreciatively especially the blondes

"That's because I think you broke them, you are pretty beautiful it might be too much for them up close" Emmett smirked and while Bella smirked because what he had said was funny her heart had fluttered as well because there had been very few people to ever call her beautiful, hot yes, but almost never beautiful and absolutely never if they were attracted to her so it meant something….she really was going to hurt someone if this girly crap continued on

"I uh, I mean my name is Alice and it's nice to meet you" Alice squeaked

"Nice to meet you too Alice, you think the rest are going to start working anytime soon?" Bella smirked as she shook the hand Alice offered, they were a bit too still and Alice felt just like her brother all the way down to the lack of pulse she felt when she held Alice's hand in her own and no fingerprints

"So I know you're with my brother and all but if you…" Alice again before she was quickly cut off by Charlotte and Rose

"Get in line" Charlotte declared

"Get in line for what?" Bella smirked having an idea of what it was about

"Well as you know by now, we look alike…" Peter trailed off with a smirk

"I may have noticed" Bella smirked, because she had noticed the moment she saw him her eyes weren't a common color and the fact that another had the same exact eye color and was in no way related to her had caught her attention rather quickly, realizing that their face structures were ridiculously alike except her lips were a bit poutier than his own…hell they even had the same hair color, so yeah she may have noticed

"Well, as you can tell I'm pretty damn sexy…so sexy that the other girls want a piece of me" Peter continued

"Is that so?" Bella smirked

"Yeah but Char is so damn selfish that she won't share me but you can fill in for me"

"Makes sense"

"Exactly, except you probably won't be as good because you've got no trouser monkey to compete with Jasper and Edward"

"True, but I've got the longer tongue" Bella smirked as she stuck her tongue out for them all to see

"You're so fucking lucky Emmett" Edward shouted as he jumped out of his seat before turning around to look Rosalie in the eyes, "Rosalie if you don't sleep with her, I'll never forgive you" Edward informed her before taking his seat once again

"Damn, I'm wondering if I measure up now" Emmett mumbled as he stuck his tongue out which was nearly as long as Bella's

"More than enough baby, more than enough" Bella hummed and patted his chest soothingly

"Wait, please tell me you can do the cherry stem thing" Alice begged

"Amongst other things" Bella nodded

"If we do this by height order that means Rose goes first and Alice, you're last" Charlotte declared

"Bullshit it's shortest to tallest, Char what do you care, you'll be second either way" Alice declared

"Hell no Alice, I've got seniority" Rosalie declared

"Well while that continues, Emmett said you're your own mechanic" Jasper grinned leaning forward

"That I am, can't really trust anyone around my babies" Bella nodded

"So are you partial to anything?"

"Well I can appreciate a little foreign speedster but I am extremely partial to a fine piece of American muscle"

"You know I love you right?"

"I think I know now"

"Have you rebuilt an engine before?"

"I can do it blindfolded, it's very therapeutic"

"What about motorcycles?"

"I love them, we used to ride a lot of dirt bikes in Texas but when it comes to an actual motorcycle I am very particular about what goes between my legs" Bella smirked with a wink just as the bell rung signaling the end of lunch

Bella bid her goodbye to the rest of Emmett's family before allowing him to lead her out the lunchroom and to her next class with Peter following,

"Now you get to spend the rest of your day with me" Peter smirked as they took their seats

"Does that mean you're going to actually talk to me now?" Bella smirked

"In my defense you're fucking beautiful and I know you're dating my brother so I definitely think of you as a sister just like the others. It's just that we also wouldn't mind having sex with you, simple really"

"You do realize what that sounds like, right?"

"Yes, but, Bella you have to be fair here you look like me and everybody wants to have sex with me"

"I do not look like a man, Peter"

"No but you look like _me_ and I'm a fucking sex symbol so you were kind of doomed from the start"

"You know what that means right?"

"Yes, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are gay or at least bisexual"

"Well true but that's not what I meant"

"Oh you mean that Lauren is for sure gay because she doesn't like you"

"No, it means that you want to have sex with yourself and that makes you vain and gay"

"No, just no"

"Yes Peter, yes"

"What the fuck Bella, you're my twin sister you're supposed to be with me here"

"That only works if we have the same birthday"

"Well maybe we do"

"Peter if we have the same birthday, I'm never talking to you again"

"Well when's your birthday?"

"June 4th"

"Well you better start giving me the silent treatment from now"

"Peter you're not serious"

"I am very serious" Peter smirked brandishing his driver's license, no matter the falsified document they never falsified their birthdays as it was one of the few things they could keep from their human life

"Peter, what the fuck?"

"I know right, twin sister"

"You know if we moved here at the same time no one would ever believe we weren't related"

"If I didn't know my own family I would think we were related"

"It's good thing we're not, because I really don't want to be pulling a Luke Skywalker right now"

"Please don't remind me of that"

"Wanting to have sex with myself doesn't sound too bad now does it?"

"Peter you're nasty"

"Nah I just put everything in perspective"

"No you want justification for wanting to have sex with yourself"

"It's called masturbation, I don't need justification"

"Oh but what you were thinking about was far more than your usual batting practice sessions, am I right?"

"I'm not answering that"

"That's a yes"

"You suck Bella"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"With the way you work those lollipops…"

"I'll let Char tell you all about it one day"

"Em really did get lucky with you"

"I'd say I'm in the same boat"

"Even though I want to have sex with you, you really are like the sister and best friend I've never had even if we've really only had one real conversation"

"Ditto"

"Even the sex thing?"

"Hey at least I'm woman enough to admit I'm vain enough to want to have sex with myself, I'm pretty sure I'd blow my mind"

"You're right, you are vain"

"That is what I said" Bella smirked and Peter chuckled, they may never have sex but he was definitely sure that he had found the one other person who could get _all_ of him and participate in his shit, not because it made him happy, but because they genuinely wanted to do it themselves just as badly, outside of Emmett. Emmett truly had to be lucky to find a girl like this. Their conversation continued from class to class until they were sitting in History teasing Jasper

"Dude, we look alike if you want her that means you want me" Peter smirked

"No I fucking don't" Jasper glared

"That means you too Rose" Peter grinned

"Go fuck yourself Peter, you fucking wished" Rose hissed

"You see that's not an insult anymore because all that means is, go fuck Bella, and that I will do" Peter smirked

"Bullshit what do you think, Bella?" Jasper questioned

"Well Peter and I are practically identical so I'm thinking that you may have some repressed feelings" Bella smirked

"Thank you Bella" Peter grinned, she had given him shit about it in private but now that there were others she was siding with him

"We twins have to stick together" Bella smirked

"Damn straight" Peter nodded as he reached out and Bella met him halfway bumping the side of their fist twice and then proceeding to open their hands in an explosion

"How'd you know I was going to do that?" Peter grinned almost forgetting to turn and look at her with a human speed because of his excitement

"I'd like to ask you the same thing" Bella smirked

"Fuck yeah, Bella, fuck yeah" Peter grinned

"What the fuck?" Rosalie questioned

Emmett drove excitedly to the studio Bella had texted him the address to, Alice had eagerly went and ordered him all the essential ballroom things the moment she found out he was getting private dancing lessons. The entire family had been shocked when they found out she and Peter shared a birthday, all except Emmett who had long ago found out her birthday and filed it away as an important date to be remembered. He also found it pretty cool how one conversation had turned Bella and Peter into the oldest of friends complete with instinctual private handshakes as well as being the champs of dodgeball for the second day in a row this time Jasper had been captain and Bella had first pick as the winning captain. Everyone had been shocked when she had picked Peter to be on her team over Emmett, but he didn't mind just grinned like a damn fool when she winked at him.

Emmett walked into the dance studio and nearly keeled over at the sight of Bella bent at an impossible angle as she stretched,

"Bella, baby, I am not sure this is a good idea anymore" Emmett squeaked

"And why is that big boy?" Bella smirked as she turned her head to look at him, God help him because someone shouldn't be allowed to be that fucking flexible…it had to be a sin

"Uh well it may or may not having something to do with the fact that my brain functions are quickly vacating the premises"

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you" Bella smiled as she unraveled and rose to her feet

"Maybe I should just watch you and make sure things are all copacetic and such"

"No, I said I'd teach you. Besides, don't you want to be closer baby, don't you want to touch?"

"Where's the changing room?"

"Right over there" Bella smiled as she pointed to one of three doors, the other being a small kitchen and the third being a bathroom

"I'm ready" Emmett declared as he stepped out the small locker room

"Yes you are" Bella smirked glancing down at him because the sweat pants he had on did very little to hide what he had going on in his pants

"So not sorry baby" Emmett shrugged

"Oh don't you worry about a thing baby" Bella smirked as she brandished a remote and turned on the music, "Come to me big boy" oh, this was going to hurts oh so good, Bella was sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Time for something a little different.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

Bella made her way down the steps less than content with the proceedings of her day and she was blaming both George and her Uncle Charlie for her current mood. Her Saturday night had not been one full of sleep, she and Emmett had celebrated their one month anniversary all of Saturday. Emmett had then promptly dropped her off around 11 that night, because Charlie was waiting up for her. The moment Charlie's snores met her ears, George called and she hadn't laid her head down to sleep until 9 that Sunday morning. Then to make matters worse, Charlie had called at 10:30 to tell her to come meet the teenagers down at the Native American reservation he hung out at every weekend. So here she was climbing into her Jeep at a quarter past butt fuck noon and cursing all things holy as she pulled out the drive way and onto the road,

"Yes George" Bella grumbled as she drove

"You don't seem happy" George noted

"George, I will fucking kill you" Bella snapped

Paul didn't know what it was about a group of leeches that had everyone around them eating out of their hands, including Charlie who was the Chief's best friend and was currently defending the Emmett guy because he had met and liked the kid. According to Charlie they had just celebrated their one month anniversary yesterday and had a running joke of them being engaged, Paul had heard about that because it was all the town seemed to be able to talk about. Paul really didn't care how long they had been together or how much they liked each other; he just wanted to see the little innocent and naive girl the Cullens had taken advantage of and scare some sense into her.

"Here she comes" Leah sung softly at the sound of a fast approaching engine that they were not familiar with

"Well she's got a nice car, at least she's got that going for her" Jared smirked

They listened to the car park, the car door open and shut, and then nothing absolutely nothing they didn't hear her breathing, the gravel crunch under her feet, or a heartbeat no matter how hard they strained their ears to hear something but they did hear the knock on Billy's door,

"What the fuck?" Embry demanded as his eyes shot to the door that Charlie was now opening,

"Hey, kiddo, did you find the place okay?" Charlie questioned

"Yeah I did Uncle Charlie" she replied and Paul's eyebrows shot up in alarm, had they changed her already because that voice was too fucking attractive not to be a vampire but he couldn't smell anything, not the stench of a vampire not the scent of human just…nothing as if she wasn't even there

"I'm so fucking confused" Jacob whispered

"Come on in, let me introduce you to everyone" Charlie announced as he opened the door so she could walk in and Paul nearly hit his knees because fuck she looked good as she slipped off her sunglasses **(outfit on profile)** ,

"She's got to be one of them" Paul whispered because there was no way a human could possibly be that good looking

"She's human, I can see her pulse point" Sam mumbled in awe and Paul took his eyes off her ass to look at her neck where her pulse thrummed slow but strong

"Bella this is my best friend Chief Billy Black" Charlie introduced as he rested a hand on Billy's shoulder

"Please call me Billy, it's nice to meet you Bella" Billy smiled as he offered his hand

"Nice to meet you too" Bella smiled taking his hand and they could all hear Billy whisper human under his breath

"What was that Billy?" Bella smiled

"Just an observation, I heard congratulations were in order on your engagement to the Cullen boy but I see no ring"

"That's because I keep eating them"

"I don't understand"

"Ring Pops Billy, impossible to resist" Bella smirked

"Ah well congratulations anyway, he is a very lucky boy" Billy smiled sheepishly,

"What the actual fuck is wrong with your dad's face?" Paul hissed that man was never embarrassed

"That he is" Bella winked and Billy blushed ten shades of red

"Okay, what?" Leah demanded

Paul didn't know what the fuck was going on anymore because hell now she had just whispered something into Old Quil's ear and he was now a giggling and blushing mess, the ever stoic Old Quil that hardly ever cracked a smile. Either way Paul only knew two things about all that was going on right now and that was that, one, Bella was human, and two, Paul wanted Bella Swan in the worst and best of ways and then some more.

"And this is Paul" he heard Sam introduced

"Nice to meet you" Paul said giving her his signature devilish smirk that had worked on so many girls

"Likewise" Bella smirked as she slowly raised an amused eyebrow

Bella released his hand and moved to take a seat next to a chuckling Leah. Bella could appreciate the boys of La Push, especially Paul who was the best looking and most muscle riddled one out of the group but not even he had anything on her Emmett…her Emmett, Jesus Christ she was going to hurt somebody one day very soon if this continued. Now with that being said, Leah was someone who she would definitely give a ride or two to. With that being said Bella was very wary because Sam and his boys including Leah were not normal; their skin gave off a ridiculously high temperature that should have them all in the hospital but they were all very fine, they held her hand similar to the way Emmett and his siblings did but not as carefully which suggested to her that Emmett and his family were stronger, there was also the fact that some of them were just flat out too young to have the muscles that they had unless they were part time body builders which was possible but very unlikely at this point. Then there was the fact that they had not so subtly sniffed the air like a pack of dogs the moment she walked in or the fact that Billy had whispered human while he shook her hand which seemed to relax Sam and his _boys_. Whatever was going on, Bella didn't know enough to draw conclusions so she'd stay next to Leah because she'd be here all day because apparently there was a bonfire tonight and she was invited…all she wanted to do was sleep for a little bit.

Bella was pretty much in love with Leah at this point, the girl had quickly caught on that she was not in the mood for the flirtatious males who were hopelessly trying to get her into bed with them. So here they were in Leah's room relaxing with the TV on,

"You look tired" Leah noted they had been on her bed for quite a while now and she could hear Paul along with the others bitching and moaning about her hogging Bella but had ignored them in favor of having Bella's head in her lap while she sat reclined against her headboard watching cartoons

"That obvious?" Bella smirked and stretched her body out a bit

"Clearly not enough for the boys to notice" Leah smirked

"I don't think they would really care either way"

"No you're the first one to resist Paul's charm and that just seems to give the others hope"

"Why, if I were to sleep with any of them Paul would have the best chance and not even that is going to happen"

"Why, I don't like him much but it's not like he is ugly or anything like that"

"True but I've seen his type before, the whole bad boy panty dropping smirk and dark brooding eyes…not happening it is way too overrated and cliché for me"

"Meaning you have standards"

"Bingo" Bella yawned

"Get some sleep; I'll wake you up when it gets close to be time for the bonfire"

"Are you trying to seduce me Leah?"

"You're not gay Bella and neither am I"

"No, but I sure as hell am not straight Leah and you don't have to be either"

"You're a freak Bella"

"You're welcome"

"Go to sleep" Leah chuckled and Bella hummed deep within her throat before dosing off, or at least that's what it seemed like to Leah while all Bella really did was allow herself to relax enough so her batteries could recharge

"Wait does that mean she's bi?" Paul questioned outside Leah's door

"Go away Paul" Leah growled out

Bella allowed herself to 'wakeup' the third time Leah called her name,

"Time to go burn things?" Bella questioned

"Time to go burn things" Leah chuckled

"You know Leah, there are easier ways for you to wake me up" Bella smirked as she rolled off the bed

"Do tell" Leah smirked as she followed Bella out of the bed

"Well Katy Perry had the right idea, although I don't have any cherry chaps stick to offer you" Bella grinned as she followed Leah out her room

"If I kiss you will you stop?" Leah chuckled as she led Bella out of her house

"Leah if that's the excuse you want to use as to why you want to kiss me then so be it" Bella smirked

"You're impossible"

"-ly amazing, I know, it comes with the territory" Bella winked

Bella noted that the stomachs of Sam and his boys including Leah didn't seem to have a limit as to how much could enter them in one sitting and as time went by, the idea of them possibly being the bodybuilders there bodies suggested they were became more and more unlikely. Then they did the one thing that had given Bella a bit of insight to all the clues she was noticing because Quil and Embry weren't at the bonfire and when she made comment of it they had lied to her…horribly but she didn't say anything and instead just nodded her head in acceptance. All of that though wasn't what had given her the insight she needed, no, it was the moment they delved into their tribal legends…she paid great attention to the ones having to do with the Cold Ones, the third wife, and the great spirit warriors. She immediately noticed parallels between the Cold Ones and the Cullens and the spirit warriors and Sam and his little gang. It also wasn't lost on her how nearly everyone at the bonfire with the exception of Charlie looked at her as if begging her to have an epiphany right then and there, even if she did what did they really expect from her?

Once they finished she and Charlie bid everyone a goodbye and she left a teasing kiss at the corner of Leah's mouth before climbing in her Jeep and pulling off, she didn't necessarily know what was going on but she would figure it out in her own time because she didn't feel in danger so it was not a priority, no, she had more pressing things to worry about and things were picking up for her and she had a feeling that she would be recharging her batteries quite often now…the idea didn't bother her just intrigued her. Tonight though was a sleeping kind of night because tomorrow was Monday and some random ass local holiday that called for everything to be closed minus the police station, supermarket, and hospital…also the day Bella's supposed to meet the parents, again, something else she'd never done so sleep was definitely in order.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I know that Chapter 6 is shorter than my normal chapters so I decided to give you this as compensation.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

Bella felt good as she stepped out the shower, today was meet the parents day and she was a fully rested and highly functioning Isabella Swan,

"Swan" she declared as she answered the phone for the first time not wanting George to need her for something

"Hey I'm just calling to check up on you"

"Oh okay"

"You didn't seem too happy to hear my voice today"

"Because I didn't want you fucking up my plans George"

"Your plans, what plans?"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I can't have any plans"

"Well you've never had plans you didn't mind canceling before"

"Yeah, well things change"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents today and I'm not going to cancel, change"

"Meeting the parents Bella, this boyfriend thing is for real"

"No shit George"

"So you're telling me that you would've chosen meeting your boyfriend's parents over what I normally call you for?"

"Unless it's the mother lode, yes George I would"

"I never thought I'd see the day"

"See what day?"

"The day you fell in love"

"What the fuck George?"

"No Bella hear me out, you love what you do and I mean genuinely love and enjoy it but the only way you could _ever_ choose something over it was if you found something you genuinely loved and enjoyed more and apparently that's this boyfriend of yours"

"Get the hell off my phone with that emotional crap George"

"I'd badger you more about this but I know you're not ready to admit to yourself that you actually love a person in this kind of capacity"

"George seriously"

"I'm just saying, you're so nervous you probably don't even know what to wear"

"Okay, George, not even you believe that"

"Okay fair enough but Bella I'm so damn proud of you"

"Get the fuck off my phone George"

"Alright, alright I won't bother you for the rest of today catch you later"

"Bye George"

"Bye Bella" George chuckled as he hung up the phone, if it wasn't for the collateral George would've started dragging his feet with their problem but he could not although he could pull some strings if she ever admitted to herself how much she really loved this guy

The bell rung within moments of Bella hanging up and she hummed because she was well aware of _when_ Emmett had pulled up, she would file it away for later it was time to go meet the parents.

"Hey" Emmet grinned the moment she opened the door, he had been trying to listen to her make her way down the steps but as usual he couldn't hear a thing

"Hi" Bella smiled as she stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her and locked it

"Wait, I almost forgot something" Emmett grinned

"What did you forget Emmett?"

"Your good morning kiss, duh Bella"

"That we can't forget I suppose"

"No, now come get some sugar"

"Really Emmett, sugar?"

"I give you sweets babe, therefore I give you sugar" Emmett stated in a matter-o-fact way as he lowered his head and puckered his lips to wait for his kiss

"Fair enough" Bella smirked as she tilted her head up and captured his lips in a sweet and slow kiss, Bella had never kissed anyone without pure lust or the need for a release being the driving factor, but now as she kissed Emmett on her Uncle's front porch lust wasn't the emotion driving her lips…well the _only_ emotion she should say,

"Mmm, I think" *kiss*, "You're" *kiss* "My" *kiss* "Sugar" Emmett grinned as he licked his lips

"Sure Emmett" Bella smirked as she took Emmett's hand

"Hey, I figured we could go to the diner and grab some breakfast so we can have some alone time" Emmett offered as he held the door open for Bella

"Sounds good" Bella nodded as she slid into the car

"Great, I don't know when I'm going to get some time with you again for today and I drive too fast for us to have a nice time in the car" Emmett grinned as he pulled off

The ride to the diner was a quick one but like anytime they were in the car for any period of time, Emmett's fingers were entwined with Bella's as they gripped her upper thigh possessively.

Emmett parked in the parking lot of the diner and immediately recognized several cars including Bella's Uncle,

"Uncle Charlie's here" Emmett sung as he gave Bella's ear a playful nip knowing how much she loved it

"Must be getting breakfast for the boys down at the station" Bell hummed in response, it was the only way she could fight the moan that wanted to make its way out

They easily found a booth ideal for Bella and took their seats across from one another,

"Hey son, how are you?" Charlie declared as he spotted Bella and Emmett looking over the menus before them

"Hi Uncle Charlie" Emmett grinned as he stood to shake his hand

"You don't have to stand for me, how are you?"

"Oh we're good; I just wanted to take Bella out for some breakfast before she meets my parents"

"Oh the big day, well I'll let you two get some privacy. I'll see you at home Bella" Charlie smiled

"Bye Uncle Charlie" Bella replied with a wave

"So let's talk logistics" Emmett announced as he took his seat once again

"About…?"

"Graduation"

"What about it?"

"Prom"

"Emmett if you want to go to prom I can do that"

"No, I didn't want to go but I thought you might want to go so I was planning on sucking it up"

"Well you don't have to because I want to stay _far_ away from that thing"

"Reason number 857 why I'm going to marry you"

"What's next on the list?" Bella smiled as Emmett was struck stupid because it was an actual smile where her eyes sparkled, her lips upturned softly, and her dimples shone brighter than the sun…she had never given him a smile like that before and Emmett couldn't help but marvel at the sight

"Emmett, baby, you okay?" she questioned with a cocked eyebrow

"Huh?" Emmett questioned

"I said are you okay?"

"You smiled"

"Yeah, I do that sometimes"

"No, no Bella you _smiled_ there was no sarcasm no nothing, just…genuine happiness"

"Yeah, well you make me feel like it's okay to show my happiness Em"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Sweet" Emmett grinned and Bella chuckled as she shook her head at his antics

"So back to graduation?"

"Yeah okay, senior trip"

"It's a 15 hour drive to San Francisco, I love road trips and long drives and San Francisco means beaches but Emmett I cannot make that trip if you don't go"

"You'll burn"

"That's why I'll need someone to spread the sunscreen and the aloe if I do"

"Well then I'm definitely going because I can't trust these people to not lose their minds around you"

"You can also go bikini shopping with me or I can take your sisters"

"No I'll go, they probably have less self-control than I do"

"You sure, it'll be a nice surprise"

"Not unless you consider me taking you on the beach for all to see part of the surprise because you caught me off guard with your 'nice' surprise"

"Down boy"

"That's what I thought" Emmett huffed just as his phone went off alerting him to a text

Bella wasn't the questioning type but the emotions that shot across Emmett's face as he read the text made her very curious because now he was giving her that cautious nervous look he gave her when he did something and he wasn't sure if she'd be unhappy with his actions or not,

"There's a look on your face Emmett and I'm curious as to why it's there" Bella noted

"Well uh it's there for a reason"

"I know it is, now what _is_ that reason?"

"Well you see Carlisle has a friend, Elezar, that he met in medical school and they're really close and we visit on holidays sometimes and Elezar is married to a woman named Carmen who has a couple cousins…5 to be exact and all female"

"I see, which ones did you sleep with or did you go 5 for 5?"

"What, no I…"

"Emmett, sweetheart remember I said we don't lie about sex in this relationship"

"Yeah, I remember, I only slept with two Carly and Veronica"

"Okay, I'm not seeing the problem yet"

"They decided to pop in for an impromptu visit and the families are so close that we don't want to turn them away but they might try something whether I have a girlfriend or not"

"How long ago was this?"

"Like last year"

"Sisters?"

"Yeah"

"Well done, I've had triplets before"

"You had what?"

"Emmett there's no way you could think I was a virgin"

"No, but you're not upset"

"No Emmett, I didn't expect you to be a saint but I also didn't expect you to be so dumb either" Bella smirked as she rose to her feet

"Oh ok…, wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Emmett declared faltering in his steps to look at Bella

"Em you never sleep with a Veronica, those are lifers and they never take rejection well"

"You sound like you speak from experience" Emmett smirked as he slid into the driver's seat of his Jeep

"Not me personally but I had a friend who slept with three Veronicas' and each was more crazy than the one before"

"How so"

"The first one he slept with about three times, each time they woke up he would get dressed and leave but this time she decided that would not be the case and woke up before him so she could hide under _her_ bed with _his_ clothes"

"What the fuck?"

"That's what he said when he found her"

"What about the second one?"

"He was kind of dating this one but he quickly ended it, she was convinced it was because he was cheating on her. We found her in his trunk"

"Oh….I'm kind of afraid to ask about the third one"

"But you still want to know"

"Fuck yeah, Bella"

"The third one he slept with only once and he woke up because she had cut herself and was trying to cut him so they could be wed and bonded through blood like the ancients of Peru…where the fuck she got that from, I don't know?"

"That bitch was crazy"

"My friend said something along the same lines; moral of the story is you don't sleep with a Veronica"

"Dutifully noted, I will not sleep with a Veronica ever again"

"You damn right you won't because if you wind up between any bodies legs other than mine you will find yourself sorely lacking because I will cut your dick off and have it double for a hood ornament and something to hang my coat on. We understand each other?"

"Yeah babe, we understand each other"

"Good, because I'd rather your dick be attached to you where it can be most beneficial to the both of us"

"Yeah, babe me too"

"Emmett, baby, I'm joking"

"No you're not"

"As long as you're aware" Bella smiled as she lifted their hands off her thigh to press a kiss to his knuckles

"So uh, can you tell me about the triplets?"

"No Emmett I will not tell you about the identical Ukrainian triplets"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Bella that's just cruel, I have rights you know"

"That's nice to hear"

"You're cold woman"

"Good thing I have you to keep me warm" Bella purred as she leaned over a placed a soft kiss on Emmett's cheek

"Aww shucks babe" Emmett grinned

Peter was in a foul mood, out of all the Denali sisters he hated Carly and Veronica the most, sure Tanya, Kate, and Irina were the ones to originally start the Succubi rumors but they weren't nearly as big of bicycles as Carly and Veronica who for some reason that Peter couldn't grasp got more uppity with every person that wound up between their legs. Now they were here ruining 'Meet the Parents Day' with their presence, but he immediately perked up at the sound of Emmett's fast approaching Jeep,

"Finally" Veronica declared shooting up out of her seat

"You better calm the fuck down bitch" Rosalie growled out

"He's got a human with him, you're going to have to curb your whorish ways" Alice glared

"What's he doing with a human?" Carly questioned

"She's his girlfriend" Edward stated

"A human girlfriend, is he really that desperate?" Veronica questioned

"Bitch, don't make me fuck you up" Charlotte growled out

"Carly, Veronica we are very excited to meet Emmett's girlfriend and if you have a problem with that then you may leave" Carlisle announced coolly

"Of course Carlisle" Carly nodded as she pulled Veronica to sit with her, she had always been the smarter one out of the two

They listened to Emmett approach the house but no one else,

"I thought you said he had someone with him?" Veronica smirked

"Shut up" Edward groaned out

The door opened and Peter guffawed at the sound of Esme's awe struck 'oh my',

"Good job Bella, you just broke them" Peter grinned as he lifted her into a hug

"Hi Petey" Bella smiled as she hugged

"Um what was that?" Rosalie demanded

"What was what?" Peter and Bella chorused as they pulled apart

"Okay first off, we talked about this and we agreed you two can't do that" Alice glared

"It's not on purpose" Peter and Bella chorused once again

"Okay _fuck_ the both of you" Alice glared as she waved a finger between the two of them, "And anyway, Bella, you smiled"

"Yes, Alice I do that" Bella nodded

"No Bella, you _smiled_ all soft and sweet like" Jasper explained with a grin of his own

"Ha, I made your girlfriend smile for me Em, how does that feel?" Peter smirked as he gave Emmett a saucy look

"Ok fuck you, because she smiled for me first" Emmett glared

"Alright, you guys are going to have to stop watching my mouth" Bella huffed

"Why, it's such a nice mouth to look at" Rosalie smirked as she pulled Bella into a hug

"You really know how to make a girl tingle, Rose" Bella hummed

"I'm sure you do too, Bella" Charlotte grinned

"Wouldn't you like to know Char" Bella smirked

"After me of course" Alice chirped

"Oh no I'm first" Rosalie declared turning to Alice

"Okay, I think the parents are working again let's go while they're distracted" Emmett grinned as he took Bella's hand and led her over to the still slightly awe struck Carlisle and Esme

"Bella these are my parents Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen" Emmett grinned proudly and Bella smiled because it was a different side of Emmett and she liked it…a lot, "Mom, Dad this is my future wife Isabella Swan preferably Bella" Emmett smiled as he hugged her to his side and Bella felt her heart flutter to know he had so proudly introduced her with such a title…fucking heart palpitations, that shit was not fucking healthy

"Nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen" Bella smiled politely as she offered her hand

"Oh nonsense sweetheart, Emmett hasn't shut up about you and now I know why, and please call me Esme" Esme declared as she brushed Bella's hand away for a loving motherly hug, that only Esme seemed to be able to master,

"Okay" Bella smiled as she hugged Esme back

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella and please call me Carlisle" Carlisle smiled as he pulled her into a hug

"You know sweetheart I must apologize for Carlisle and I's reaction when you walked in, we always figured that the girl that finally got Emmett would be damn lucky but I think in this instance Emmett's the damn lucky one because sweetheart you're gorgeous" Esme declared as she pulled Bella into a hug again

"Thank you" Bella smiled as she hugged Esme again, well aware that both Carlisle and Esme both felt very much like Emmett and the others

"What are we, chopped liver?" Veronica demanded and Bella turned to see her and Carly standing there expectantly with topaz eyes

"Well um Bella this is Veronica and Carly, the ones I was telling you about" Emmett introduced

"Nice to meet you, I hope you're not too upset with Emmett and our past" Veronica smirked as she offered her hand

"Not all, Emmett had you two and I had Ukrainian triplets I think I win that one, don't you babe?" Bella smirked as she shook their offered hands

"You definitely win that one babe" Emmett nodded numbly

"That's what I thought" Bella hummed with a wink, they were colder than Emmett and his family and a touch paler but everything else was spot on and now Bella was damn sure that Emmett and his family were not in any way human, the question now was whether or not she was in love with a vampire….love? Fucking George, she was going to kill that son of a bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **It was brought to my attention that you may feel disconnected from the characters and the all-around story. I'd like to know what I can do to change that for you guys. PM or Review…I'll read them both.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

Emmett was on edge, Veronica and Carly had been there all week and they would not leave him alone other than when he was on the phone with Bella and that could only last but so long before she went to bed. This morning they had found out that Bella was teaching him how to dance and they had laughed which had nearly caused Emmett to kill both of them. Emmett loved the times when he and Bella were in the dance studio and she was teaching him how to dance, true to his nature, Emmett had picked it up very quickly which left Bella the freedom to teach him more complicated things and dance with him with a type of freedom he had never felt before. Their dance time had quickly turned into times where they were the most connected and spoke aimlessly about everything and nothing then there were times when he would walk into the studio, they'd take one look at each other, and he'd know they were going to be in a very intense tango for the next two hours or so.

Today he was so engrossed in his thoughts he was only aware that Bella arrived at the sound of her Jeep door opening and closing. He turned and lost his breath, before he had never understood why Edward went so bat shit crazy the moment Rosalie put on a pair of red shoes but _now_ , now he understood the appeal **(outfit on profile)**.

Bella watched intently as Emmett's usual cerulean blues turned pitch black and he surged forward like a predator about to strike, except she was no prey and was very aware of what that look meant. Her correct assessment was met with their bodies colliding as Emmett lifted her off her feet, pressed her into the side of her Jeep, and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Bella, never one to be so easily dominated, gave it as good as she got for all of the wide eyed parking lot to see. None of them, outside of Emmett's family, had seen them exchange any kind of kiss much less a level 5 make out session and they were all in a bit of shock at the sight.

Bella could practically taste the bit of frustration on his lips and she imagined Veronica and Carly were still pestering him at home once she wasn't on the phone to act as a buffer and she wasn't sure whether or not to pay them a very special visit or tell them to keep up the good work. The bell rung which seemed to pull them back to reality enough to separate themselves from one another,

"Well good morning to you too" Bella smirked, her voice several octaves lower than normal

"I'd apologize for ambushing you like that but, I'm not" Emmett shrugged, his voice silky and impossibly deep

"I wouldn't accept your apology anyway" Bella smirked

"Good to know" Emmett grinned before capturing her lips once again in a searing kiss before they pulled apart both sporting kiss swollen lips and dopey smiles as they walked hand in hand to class.

The morning passed in a blur for both Emmett and Bella, although both were very aware of the chatter going around the school on their actions this morning or the surveillance teams posted at every secluded corner the school had to offer, which wasn't much, including the janitors closet. There was also another poll going on that the 'Big Bang', as it had been nicknamed, would happen during the senior trip that they were leaving for tomorrow afternoon. 5 days and 4 nights of fun in the sun and beaches, they were pretty sure either Emmett or Bella's hotel room would be ground zero very soon. With that being said, neither Emmett nor Bella could decide if the thought was a pipe dream or very spot on assessment because they were both getting very restless as time went on. Bella, of course, wasn't very inclined to sleep with someone who had yet to tell her everything or she had yet to tell everything to. Had it been a meaningless hookup she wouldn't give two shits but this was a person she cared, somebody….God help her, somebody she was in love with and if she was going to do anything more with him and allow herself to be in such a vulnerable position then they needed to lay all their cards out. Even with that in mind Bella really didn't want to confront him, she really didn't think forcing the truth out of him meant he trust her enough with whatever secret he and his family were keeping. On her part Bella wasn't sure if she could wait for Emmett to tell his before she told hers because she had a sinking feeling that she would have to leave for a while and she'd have to tell him then because she just wouldn't feel right giving him the same excuse that the school and her Uncle Charlie would get, it was only March so she could hope it wouldn't happen soon…hope, yeah she was pretty sure it would happen very soon. The question now was how soon was soon.

They hadn't done it in a while, but today the cafeteria grew quiet the moment Emmett and his family entered the cafeteria and moved through the lunch line,

"Jazz you better shut down from now before you end up molesting Alice for all to see" Rosalie noted, because the looks Emmett and Bella were exchanging weren't very G rated or PG-13 for that matter

"Way ahead of you Rose" Jasper smirked

Emmett clearly couldn't wait to get his food because he was stepping out of the lunch line halfway through and moving with purpose towards Bella,

"We're either going to give them the show of their lives or…." Emmett trailed off, his voice was impossibly deep but the silent cafeteria heard every single word, Bella chose not to say a word but instead chose to brandish the keys to her Jeep

"Perfect" Emmett rumbled as he scooped Bella up and nearly ran out the cafeteria back door

"Holy shit, they're going to do it" Mike declared as they watched Bella and Emmett practically dive into Bella's Jeep and pull off with tires squealing then the cafeteria erupted in declarations of pay ups

Bella eventually slowed to a stop, now that she had been able to release some of her lust induced haze,

"Em, baby…" she sighed as she turned to look at him

"No, Bella, I want to do this so bad, God I want to but I wouldn't feel right. Bella, there's things I have to tell you about me and my family first before we can go any further"

"The same goes for me Em, there's so much that I have to tell and explain to you before I can let this go on…if it was someone else it wouldn't matter to me but it's not, it's you Em and I just can't do that to us"

"Okay, so when do you want to, because Bella I really don't want anything between us anymore"

"If we can just hold off until we get back from California that would work"

"Sounds good"

"Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, let's go we can make a date out of it…you're still spending the night right?"

"Yeah, I just have to stop at my house and grab my bags and then we can get going"

"Perfect" Emmett nodded as he reached over the center console to grip her thigh while she reached across to slip her hand in his hair, overtime she learned that he loved to have her fingers in his hair and she herself found it rather soothing.

So with a happy sigh from the both of them, Bella pulled off heading for Port Angeles.

Peter smirked at the sound of Bella's approaching Jeep,

"About damn time, it's almost midnight" Peter smirked

"I don't think they had sex Peter, Emmett wanted to tell her about us first before he did" Jasper pointed out

"True, but what else could they have done all that time?" Peter pointed out

"These are the same two people who make a habit out of having 12 hour dates, I'm sure they could find something to do" Edward smirked just as Bella's horn blasted outside

"Fuck, Em the seat reclines" Bella husked out

"Sorry, babe" Emmett mumbled out

"Recline the fucking seat Em"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well they might not have had sex but damn if they aren't flirting with it now" Charlotte smirked

"Well they stopped short, somewhere in the driveway because I can't see them" Alice chirped

"Oh fuck, we have to stop Em" Bella declared

"Then stop" Emmett panted

"You stop"

"You're on top"

"And you're the one that just put my leg next to my face"

"Well you shouldn't be so damn flexible, you're bent like a pretzel right now"

"Really, you're going to complain about how flexible I am?"

"Hell no, come here" Emmett demanded

"You think he was exaggerating about the pretzel thing, because if he wasn't I don't know if I'll be able to look at Bella the same" Edward noted

"Hell you're better than me, I couldn't look at her the same since the Ukrainian triplets thing" Jasper replied

"How the fuck does one even come into contact with Ukrainian triplets?" Alice questioned

"Honestly, I don't fucking know look how long we've been alive and we've never come across Ukrainian triplets" Charlotte shrugged

"Clearly Bella knowns where to find them" Rosalie smirked

"Are those two ever going to come in?" Esme questioned as she and Carlisle descended the stairs

"Well the last we heard Bella was bent like a pretzel so…." Alice shrugged

"Is she really that flexible, Carlisle, is that even physically possible?" Esme questioned as she turned to her husband

"I mean yes, but she'd have to be carnival flexible" Carlisle replied

"You mean like fit in a suitcase, flexible?" Alice questioned

"Yeah, just about" Carlisle nodded

"Well even if she is that flexible, she aint' fitting in no suitcase" Jasper smirked

"Why not, she is not a big girl" Esme questioned

"Yes but that ass and rack are going to get in the way" Charlotte pointed out

"That is true, Emmett is a lucky boy" Esme nodded

"Oh back off mama, Alice, Char, and I are still fighting over who gets first dibs on that" Rosalie declared

"I am simply admiring Rose" Esme chuckled

"That's what they all say" Edward smirked

"Edward you should know that I think of her as a daughter" Esme defended

"Yes and I think of her as a sister just like everyone else but Esme none of us would mind, not one of us" Edward replied with a shrug just as the sound of Emmett approaching the front door met their ears

"Looks like they found the will to stop" Alice giggled

The door opened to reveal Emmett and Bella sporting thoroughly kiss swollen lips, with both of their hair looking like several hands had been ran through them along with Bella's white blazer that she now had in her hand,

"Well aren't you two a sight" Charlotte smirked

"Just so you know, you have made a large contingency of your fellow students very rich today…so even if the 'Big Bang' didn't happen as far as everyone is concerned it did. But it didn't…right?" Peter questioned

"No, Peter, it didn't" Bella replied with an eye roll

"Ok good because we've got our own little pot going on ourselves, we'd invite you to be a part of the action but that's a bit of an unfair advantage don't you think Bella?" Peter smirked

"Yes it is Peter" Bella smirked with a roll of her eyes

"Okay, you two have got us working behind schedule so Bella you can shower in Emmett's room and Emmett you can take the hall shower. The both of you need to be showered, dressed, and down here in the next half an hour while we set up the living room" Alice instructed with a demanding finger pointed to the stairs

"Right away" Bella smirked with a two finger mock salute

"You're still here" Alice declared with a smack to Bella's ass

"You people have no understanding of what an art exhibit is" Bella chuckled as she stopped to greet Carlisle and Esme with a hug and kiss, they reminded Bella of her parents except they were more emotionally stable and not military based

"Well arrest me then" Alice giggled

"You'd like that too much Alice, I always knew you were the handcuff type Jazz" Bella winked from the top of the steps before disappearing down the hall with a laughing Emmett on her trail

"I so felt that Esme" Jasper smirked

"I don't even know what you're talking about" Esme replied as she walked off into the kitchen to begin preparing the snacks for the night

"This is going to be a reoccurring theme isn't it?" Rosalie questioned

"Yup, my Yoda says so" Peter nodded

"What, no it didn't" Edward declared

"Shut up, you can't tell me what my Yoda did and didn't say" Peter declared as he moved the couch out of the way

"What, Carlisle do you hear this?" Edward demanded

"He has a point Edward" Carlisle pointed out with a shrug as he emerged with the bigger TV, they had bought for this occasion alone

Upstairs Bella listened to George's report and glared heavily at the ceiling,

"So I should be expecting a call soon then" Bella noted

"Not yet, I'm hoping we can weather the storm"

"If you say so George"

"Okay enough business, sleepover you've never had one of those before"

"No, I guess I haven't"

"So how are you going to play it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't really do your usual when you're on your own so how are you going to play it"

"I'll go small; it's about all I can do"

"You really do love this kid, don't you?"

"….Yeah George, I guess I do"

"What, can you say that again?"

"Fuck you George, I love the big oaf, you heard me the first time"

"Yeah, but it sounds so good coming from your mouth"

"Whatever George, bye"

"Bye girly, enjoy your little trip" George chuckled as he hung up the phone

Holy shit, she just said she loved Emmett…out loud, what the fuck was she supposed to do with that shit now?

She took a little bit longer than normal in the shower and ended up moisturizing and dressing a little bit slower than normal when she got out the shower because her mind was reeling with the information but then she stepped out the bathroom, dropped off her duffel bag in Emmett's bedroom, and stepped into the hallway just as Emmett was exiting the bathroom in nothing but a pair of pajama pants and matching socks. She remembered the first time she'd seen his naked torso; it was at one of their dance sessions after he had sweated through his shirt and it was as amazing and perfectly sculpted now as it had been then,

"Hey curly Shirley" Bella called, his hair was always a bit extra curly after coming out the shower, she didn't call him that often so it caught his attention, "I love you" Bella informed him in a matter-o-fact way as if she was mentioning the weather

"Say that again" Emmett whispered too afraid to speak any louder in fear of shattering the dream world he had somehow entered

"I said I love you…I'm in love with you" Bella shrugged and the tears welled in Emmett's eyes because he never expected that she'd be the first to say it because she just never seemed like the type

"I love you too Isabella" Emmett declared as he surged forward with purpose because the woman he would one day marry had just told him she loved him, that she was in love with him and while it wasn't some heady and romantic emotional declaration it was very much the Bella way and that meant so much more to him than anything

"Oh shit did that just happen?" Rosalie questioned

"I think it just did" Alice giggled excitedly

"Hell, Peter, you and Bella really are twins, that was almost identical to the first time you told me you loved me" Charlotte chuckled

"It's not about the delivery Char, it's about the meaning" Peter smirked

"Wait how did you say it?" Alice questioned

"And I quote, 'Hey you bodacious blonde, thank you for sexing me up right, but I don't want you to think it's meaningless because I'm in love with you woman. I'm in love, anyway I'm going to go hunt now so catch you in a bit' end quote" Jasper recited

"Wow Peter, super romantic" Alice mumbled

"Hey it gets the point across, and by the sounds of it Emmett might get his point across" Peter smirked just as a grunt met their ears

"Hey what are the two of you doing up there, you shouldn't be taking so long" Alice yelled up the steps

"Fine" Emmett called down as he reluctantly pulled himself off of Bella and lifted her off the ground and into his arms,

"You have no idea how happy you've made me" Emmett informed Bella

"I think I have an idea" Bella smirked as she grinded against him teasingly

"Oh fuck" Emmett grunted as he turned and pressed Bella into a wall and captured her lips again taking one hand, interlocking their fingers, and raising it above Bella's head

"If you two don't come down here in the next 30 seconds I'm coming to hose the both of you down" Alice shouted up the stairs

"Fucking hell" Bella groaned as she and Emmett separated once again

"To be continued?" Emmett questioned as he let Bella down

"You can hang your hat on it cowboy" Bella nodded

"Sweet" Emmett grinned and Bella chuckled, her ever so eloquent boyfriend

"You know you two don't look all that clean" Edward smirked as Emmett and Bella descended the stairs hand in hand

"Bite me" Bella smiled with a roll of her eyes

"Okay, where?" Edward challenged

"Does Rose, know you like to bite?"

"I'm only following your instructions"

"Well that's convenient, don't you think?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You never want to listen when I tell you to fuck off"

"Language, right Esme?" Edward smirked as he turned to Esme

"Well, she wouldn't have to curse if you wouldn't antagonize her" Esme replied

"What, that's bullshit!" Edward declared as the rest of the family erupted in laughter

"Language, Edward" Esme scolded

"Yeah Edward, language" Bella grinned devilishly

"Oh _fuck_ you Bella" Edward glared

"Language Edward, right Esme?" Bella smiled

"She's right Edward" Esme nodded

"I'm so done with this" Edward declared as he threw up his hands in defeat and walked off and took his seat on top of his and Rosalie's shared sleeping bag with a pout

"You're going to make him lose his hair Bella if you keep that up and I like his hair" Rosalie informed Bella as the others followed Edward's lead and took up residence on top of their sleeping bags

"Dutifully noted" Bella nodded as she sunk into Emmett's arms and relaxed

Jasper stared at Bella's sleeping form with confusion,

"She sleeps in a split?" Peter questioned

"Apparently" Emmett shrugged from his half spooning position

"How is that even comfortable?" Edward questioned

"One man can't be that fucking lucky" Jasper hissed

"At this point it can't possibly be luck Jazz, it can't" Emmett replied with a shake of his head, he was sure of it because there was no way anyone could luck out and end up with someone like Bella, it just didn't happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **No one has mentioned anything about feeling disconnected from the characters and the all-around story yet so I'm not sure if I am in fact doing it right. I'd like to know what I can do to change that for you guys. PM or Review…I'll read them both.**

 **This is a relatively light chapter meant to give a little bit more interaction between Bella and Emmett.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

The parking lot was filled with students and parents milling around as they waited to get their bags checked by teachers and board one of the two awaiting charter buses but everyone noticed the moment Bella and Emmett's Jeeps pulled into the parking lot and they all piled out,

"Told you Dave, she's one of them now" Lauren's father whispered to Tyler's father

"Be that as it may…" Dave Crowley, Tyler's dad trailed off

"Tell me about it, she came in a few weeks back to grab some fishing stuff for Charlie and I'm damn near slammed my hand in the cash register" Mike Newton Sr. added

"And I'm sure you enjoyed helping the clueless girl find all she needed, right Mike?" Gregory Mallory, Lauren's father smirked

"Hell I wished Greg, she knew everything she needed to get" Mike Sr. replied, clearly disappointed with the fact

"She doesn't seem like the type to know too much about the outdoors" Gregory Mallory mused

"I think you guys keep forgetting that, Tyler said she spent like 11 years in a military boarding school, I'm pretty sure they taught them all about the outdoors" Dave Crowley pointed out

"I did forget all about that" Mike Sr. nodded

"Now I know where their kids get it from" Jasper cringed

"I'd like for Bella to stay _far_ away from Mike's father, his fantasies are really bizarre" Edward mumbled quietly

"Paint a picture" Peter demanded

"It involves a fishing pole" Edward replied

"I'm going to kill him" Peter growled out angrily

"He's mine" Emmett's voice rumbled possessively

"No, none of you can attack the man on his thoughts" Alice hissed

"Well I don't know all about that but you've got to stop growling before Bella comes back over here" Rosalie added

"But we can get that fucker, right?" Jasper questioned

"Yes" Rosalie and Charlotte chorused at the same time Alice hissed out a, "No"

"Ugh what, no guys, you can't attack him" Alice hissed, she hated when she was the _only_ voice of reason

"Why not, he wants to use a fishing pole on Bella and we simply want to return the favor" Charlotte shrugged as if it was that simple

"Among other things" Rosalie added

"And how are you going to explain why you attacked him?" Alice challenged

"You don't have to explain accidents Alice, they just happen" Peter shrugged coolly

"Oh, okay, I'm okay with that" Alice nodded

"Just in time, looks like Chief Swan wants a word Em" Peter smirked

"Don't you dare get my angel of a niece pregnant Emmett" Charlotte whispered too low in a voice that sounded a lot like Charlie's voice

"Shut up we can't have kids" Emmett whispered back

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that" Edward pointed out

"Shit" Emmett mumbled

"Exactly" Alice giggled

"Hi Uncle Charlie" Emmett grinned as he happily shook Charlie's hand

"You're quite happy" Charlie noted

"A road trip plus 5 days on the beach, yeah I am"

"How was the sleepover last night?"

"Great we sent the parents upstairs and all of us spent most of the night watching TV on the living room floor until we fell asleep"

"That's good, that's good, now what's this I hear about the 'Big Bang' occurring?"

"Um…"

"Look I don't want to know son, but I like you and Bella really likes you and I'd dare say you're the best thing to happen to her in a while but boy if you play my niece I will make sure no one finds your body after I loan her my gun. We clear?"

"Crystal"

"Good and don't you get her fucking pregnant either, I won't kill you for that because no child deserves to be raised without its daddy but that don't mean you need legs to do it, get it?"

"Got it"

"Good, now enjoy your trip and remember what I said" Charlie smiled as he clapped Emmett on the back

"Thanks Uncle Charlie" Emmett smiled cutting his laughing family a glare that was lost on them because they were laughing way too hard to care about the look he gave them

"Fuck you guys" Emmett growled out too low for anyone other than his family to hear but it only resulted in making them laugh harder

Emmett came up behind Bella as she spoke to Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and Eric and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her,

"Mmm, so did Uncle Charlie give you the 'don't get my niece pregnant' speech?" Bella smirked as she glanced up at him

"Less of a speech and more of a threat to take my legs away" Emmett replied

"Sounds about right"

"You know it takes at least two to tango, how come you didn't get threatened?"

"Because I can do no wrong Emmett, you know this"

"Because you're such an angel, they'd probably disagree if they were present yesterday"

"Matter of opinion" Bella shrugged

"You two are like porn" Eric declared

"Dude, I don't want to be in your spank bank" Emmett grinned

"I'm not gay" Eric laughed

"Well you better not tell me my girlfriend is or I'm going to make you have a talk with Uncle Charlie" Emmett informed him

"Noted" Eric nodded

"You know you're pretty cool" Mike noted

"You sound surprised" Emmett noted

"Well kind of" Mike shrugged

"It's cool man, I'm pretty awesome, right babe?" Emmett questioned cutting into the conversation Bella was having with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren

"Yes you are sweetie" Bella nodded without exiting the conversation with the girls

"Told you" Emmett smirked triumphantly

Eventually everyone was accounted for and they were allowed to enter the busses, Emmett and his family ended up somewhere in the middle but not quite the back of the bus and Bella ended up with the window seat. A seat which she really didn't want but knew she would get, so with a sigh of resignation, she hunkered down and relaxed into Emmett's form as he set up his laptop for their 15 hour drive to San Francisco.

The charter busses pulled up in front of the hotel they would be staying at around 4 in the morning and unloaded 90 groggy eyed passengers,

"Get your ID's out and _one_ person for each room go and get your key card and take your group up to their rooms. If your parents secured a rental car for you, the rental company will be here to pick you up at 11 so make sure you are up and ready to head out" Mrs. Pope rattled off

"I've got it, let's go Jazz" Alice chirped as she walked off

"I'll go get the bags" Emmett informed Bella who nodded sleepily, she was ready to actually sleep right about now because she didn't sleep on the ride

"You're quiet when you're sleepy" Rose noted as she and Charlotte sandwiched Bella between their bodies

"It's either this or I'm super alert and a bit wired" Bella replied

"No happy medium?" Charlotte smirked

"Not a chance" Bella replied as she turned her head to place a kiss on Charlotte's forehead before turning to tuck her chin back into the junction where Rosalie's neck met her shoulder

"Alice is going to be so pissed" Peter grinned as he, Emmett, and Edward walked up with all of their bags

"You're damn right I am, you conniving bitches" Alice declared as she glared at Rosalie, Charlotte, and Bella

"Now the only way to make it up to her is a wet t-shirt contest" Peter declared

"Yes I agree with Peter, don't you Jazz?" Alice questioned

"Absolutely" Jasper nodded

"Okay done, did you get the room keys?" Bella questioned

"Yup, here, we're across the hall from each other" Alice explained as she handed out the key cards

"Let's go, I need a shower" Bella announced as she took hold of her suitcase and made her way to the elevator

Entering the room it was silently agreed no sex would take place in the hotel room with only a nightstand and lamp to separate each bed.

It was Thursday and with one more night and day to spend, nearly the entire group of Fork's High School seniors were getting ready to head to the beach for some more fun in the sun. In that time, several couples including Mike and Jessica had been walked in on in the middle of sex and at this point the chaperones had given up trying to keep everything PG-13 and opted to pray no one went home pregnant.

With a grin, Emmett slung his backpack onto his shoulder and grabbed the keys to his silver Jeep Sport S no top rental and followed his brothers out of their hotel room to wait in the hotel hallway,

"Em don't you think it's a bit overboard to match your book bag with your clothes?" Jasper questioned **(outfit on profile)**

"Nope, military boarding school gave Bella a bit of OCD, everything has its place and everything needs to match" Emmett replied with a shrug

"Seriously?" Edward questioned

"Uh huh, I've been in her room it's neat as fuck in there" Emmett nodded

"Then she must hate your room because you're not the neatest person in the world" Edward smirked

"Probably why, they spend so much time down in the living room with us" Peter smirked

"Ha, fuck you, Bella helped me clean up and the only reason we're downstairs is because your fucking girlfriends want to hang out with Bella" Emmett huffed

"True, when the four of them get together I feel so neglected" Peter mused

"Stop being a bitch Peter" Jasper chuckled

"Fuck you man" Peter grumbled

As usual Bella was the first out,

"Sweet Baby Jesus" Emmett mumbled as he took Bella in **(outfit on profile)**

"You like? Did you pick up the boards yet?" Bella smirked

"Um yes and yes, dear God Bella how the fuck….you know what, never mind let's go before I lay you out on the fucking hotel hallway floor" Emmett mumbled as he picked Bella up and walked off

"Poor man" Jasper whistled lowly

"I thought he was lucky?" Alice questioned as she and the other girls exited the room

"Yes, but when you aren't partaking Alice all you can say is…" Jasper trailed off

"Poor, poor man" Edward supplied as Peter nodded solemnly

Emmett pulled into the caravan of seniors as they took off heading for the beach with his family following in their own rentals as they left the charter busses behind.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Emmett questioned, he wasn't sure how his face looked with the sunglasses on but under them he was awestruck because Bella looked like a vision with her hair blowing in the wind

"No" she smiled releasing his hand on her thigh to reach across and sink her hand into his hair, "I don't think you have"

"Well let me rectify that, because damn girl, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged" Emmett grinned, he had expected her to smirk and give a snarky comeback but he nearly forgot he was driving because Bella didn't do that, no, she laughed and it sounded like the richest bells he'd ever heard

"You laughed" Emmett declared, if he could cry he would've

"…Yeah, I guess I did, I haven't done that in a while" Bella noted, if it weren't for her having perfect recall she would've had forgotten what her genuine laughs sounded like

"I made you laugh" Emmett grinned

"You did" Bella nodded

"I love you" Emmett smiled

"I love you too" Bella smiled before she proceeded to lean over and place a soft and loving kiss on Emmett's lips before relaxing back in her seat as she raked her fingers against the back of Emmett's neck.

Emmett parked his Jeep in the parking lot and climbed out,

"So you never told me you knew how to surf" Emmett noted as he took his board out the back of the Jeep

"I grew up on island and spent a lot of weekends there, it's kind of a rite of passage" Bella smirked

"You must have used a lot of sunscreen then, huh?"

"Shut up Emmett, my genes are fucking pale"

"True that" Emmett grinned as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her nose

Emmett and Bella only stopped briefly to lay out their towels and cover both he and Bella in sunblock before heading straight for the water with very decent waves to offer. A decent amount of seniors followed their lead with rented surfboards in hand; all very capable of surfing due to the huge waves that La Push had to offer.

Eventually the waves died down and everyone exited the water in favor of relaxing on the beach while others played,

"Emmett, stop it" Bella hissed as she reapplied his sunblock

"You can't stop them from dancing Bella" Emmett grinned as he popped his pecs

"It's distracting, turn over" Bella instructed as she rose up to give Emmett space to roll over onto his stomach

"Well I think you're doing a pretty fine job anyway" Emmett grinned as he turned over

"Of course you would" Bella smirked as she skated her hands up and down his back and along the back of his neck and arms

"My turn" Emmett declared switching their positions so that she was now under him

"Somebodies eager" Bella smirked as she sat up

"Very, now arms up" Emmett demanded

"Sir, yes sir" Bella hummed as she raised her arms and allowed for Emmett to slowly peel off her rash guard while plenty other beach goers did their best not to outright stare at the two

Emmett discarded the article of clothing before capturing Bella's lips in a hungry kiss, "Back first, turnover" Emmett instructed in a gruff voice, he knew there was a reason why he decided to go for the added restriction that boxers supplied

"No free shows here" Emmett mumbled as he placed a towel on either side of Bella's side before reaching up and releasing the clasp on the back of Bella's bikini top.

He started from her feet and began to massage the sunblock into her skin, people watched barley bothering to hide the fact and both Bella and Emmett found that they didn't mind all that much. Emmett slowly worked his way up before slipping his hands under her bikini bottoms to continue his menstruations, Bella's moan was low and breathy but Emmett picked it up and released his own quiet groan as he continued on. He dug his thumbs into her tantalizing back dimples and listened as she let out another breathy quiet moan to show how much she really enjoyed it,

"I think I found a spot" Emmett husked out as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear

"I think you did" Bella moaned out her body arching in response

"I'll put it in the vault for later" Emmett replied as he straightened up and continued his ascent up her body

"Over" Emmett husked out as he re-clasped her bikini top

Emmett did her front much like he did her back before rearranging their things behind her so she could recline back before turning his back to her and settling in between her legs and shutting his eyes as they relaxed and soaked in the sun. Sure, he and his family couldn't tan and they certainly couldn't burn but the warmth of the sun always felt good on their skin, made them feel a bit more human.

They sat there people watching for an hour or so before Emmett spotted the ice cream vendor,

"I'll be back" Emmett grinned as he placed a quick kiss on her lips before standing and grabbing his wallet and a group of surfers took the time to pounce,

"So the lack of tan tells me you're not from here or am I wrong? My name is Bryan by the way" a guy a bit on the short side with blonde hair and murky green eyes smirked

"You'd be correct" Bella nodded

"So my boys and I were wondering if you're with the rest of these pale high school students" Bryan smiled

"We do like to travel together" Bella nodded

"Oh cool, so what is this, some kind of senior trip?" another guy asked

"Yes and you are…?" Bella trailed off

"Lucas" he winked

"So you guys must be from some small town to come here for your senior trip" Bryan noted

"We are" Bella nodded

"Hey, Popsicle, they bothering you or something?" Peter questioned as he walked over

"No I'm okay Peter" Bella smirked as she looked up at the guy that had quickly become her protective and territorial twin older brother, that wouldn't mind having sex with her….well at least her relationships weren't boring

"You her boyfriend or something?" Bryan challenged

"No but I am" Emmett announced and even with an orange flavored popsicle in one hand and a rainbow sprinkle covered vanilla ice cream cone in the other, he still managed to look deathly intimidating

"Cool man, we meant no disrespect we'll just go" Lukas squeaked out as he grabbed a hold of Bryan and rushed off

"See you later Popsicle" Peter grinned

"Bye Petey" Bella chuckled with a wave as he walked off

"Damn vultures" Emmett grinned as he handed Bella her orange flavored popsicle

"I must be very attractive road kill" Bella smirked as she watched Emmett brandish a water bottle and lower their things so she was reclined a bit more so that she was nearly laying down

"That you are" Emmett nodded as he washed off the remnants of the sunblock from her stomach before patting it dry

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing my dish" Emmett smirked before promptly planting his ice cream cone, ice cream first, onto her stomach and loving the way her abdominal muscles clenched at the temperature

"Really?" Bella giggled as he brandished a spoon

"Hush, and eat your popsicle while I eat my ice cream" Emmett instructed scooping up a spoon full of ice cream and sprinkles

"Holy shit, he's eating ice cream off of her" Jessica squealed catching the attention of several of her classmates as they turned to see Bella enjoying her popsicle while Emmett ate ice cream off her stomach

"I swear those two are like fucking soft porn" Mike whispered

Bella was a giggling mess as Emmett lapped up the remaining ice cream off her stomach, giggling, something Bella had never done genuinely and here she was fucking giggling for all to see…and God help her she wasn't pissed about it, how the fuck wasn't she pissed, this was bullshit. Okay, never mind her being upset, Emmett just slipped his tongue into her belly button, fuck being upset this shit was nice,

"Real fucking nice" Bella moaned

"What was that?" Emmett questioned, licking his lips as he raised his head

"Nothing, eat your ice cream" Bella insisted

"Yes ma'am" Emmett grinned as he lowered his head and resumed his activities.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Hey, so I know I missed my usual self-appointed post day but it was the week before spring break which means one thing…test, lots and lots of test.**

 **Again sorry for missing my day so here you go.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

The Forks High seniors piled off the two charter busses around 9 that Saturday night with grins and laughter including Bella who's phone went off the moment she stepped off the bus,

"Swan" she announced as she answered the phone

"You're officially on standby" George informed her

"Understood" Bella replied before hanging up and climbing into the passenger side of her Jeep

"Who was that?" Emmett questioned as he started up her Jeep

"I'll explain later, but first we're going to yours, then I'm going to catch a quick nap, and then we're going to have that talk" Bella informed him

"Okay" Emmett nodded as he pulled off following Jasper who was driving Emmett's Jeep

The entire ride to Emmett's house Bella never took her eyes off her phone as her fingers flew over the screen, at some point she fished out another phone and called her Uncle Charlie to let him know that she was back, safe, and not pregnant. How Emmett never noticed that she had two phones was beyond him but if the reaction of Peter and Charlotte in the back seat was any indication, then neither had they.

Emmett parked in the driveway of his house and climbed out and quickly made his way around to Bella's side to open the door for her,

"Hey" she whispered grabbing his hand to stop him from moving as the others filtered in carrying in both of their bags as well as their own

"You okay?" Emmett questioned, she had this pleading look to her that he didn't recognize from her or like to see

"You know that I love you, right?" she asked, her voice was soft and unsure…he'd never heard her sound like that before

"Yeah and I love you too, is everything okay?" Emmett questioned

"Yeah, Em everything's ok" she smiled sadly and patted his chest

"Hey" Emmett called softly as he caught her arm, "Give me a kiss" Emmett smiled and Bella met him halfway, the kiss was tender, loving and… _wrong_ , she was kissing him as if she was saying goodbye and it worried Emmett but for Bella it was goodbye because she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't take it well. What he would say when she came clean, she didn't know, but she knew it would not go over well with him.

Emmett walked her upstairs to his room before leaving her to sleep on his bed while he made his way downstairs,

"What was that?" Rosalie questioned

"I don't know, but it felt like she was saying goodbye, hell, even her kiss felt like she was saying goodbye" Emmett mumbled

"Because she is" Peter shrugged

"What do you mean, she's not going to leave me Peter" Emmett glared

"No, but whatever she's going to tell you, you won't take it well and she knows you enough to know you won't take it well, but she's going to tell you anyway in the spirit of honesty" Peter replied

"That's not true" Emmett replied as he shook his head in denial

"Yes it is, mark my words Emmett" Peter nodded

"And is that your Yoda telling you that?" Emmett challenged

"No, but I know that if I were going to tell Charlotte something and I knew deep down that she wouldn't take it well…I'd make sure she knew that I loved her and kissed her goodbye, that Emmett, is what Bella did tonight" Peter replied

"So how can I fix it?" Emmett questioned, he couldn't lose her not her she was far too important to him

"Take it well" Peter shrugged, he wasn't a fucking magical 8-ball, why the hell should he know?

"But I don't know what it is" Emmett replied

"You have to decide whether you love her more than anything she has to tell you or will what she has to tell you more important to you" Jasper informed me

"I fucking love her" Emmett growled

"So remember that when she's coming clean to you" Jasper replied

Emmett listened to the shower shut off then nothing until his door opened and Bella rounded the corner with her suitcase in hand, Emmett watched as she silently moved to the other side of the coffee table to take seat in the empty armchair and sighed,

"You want to go first?" Bella questioned

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go first" Emmett whispered softly as he eyed her

"Okay, when you're ready" Bella nodded

No one dared say a word as they watched Bella and Emmett look into each other's eyes searchingly, they could both see the love that resided there but their hidden truths clearly held back parts of the both of them,

"Bella, I…my family and I are not human, haven't been for a long time. We're vampires but nothing like the ones that Hollywood portrays, short of needing blood and being pale, that's about it. In our species, well normally in our species we are deathly pale or pretty close, no fangs, skin like granite, eyes that are either gold or red, cold to the touch…Carlisle thinks we have a core temperature of about 60-75 degrees, perfect re-call, inability to sleep, super speed and strength and heightened senses plus some of us have extra powers. My family though, we don't know why but we appear more human; our core temperatures range from 80 to 85, depending on when we feed, our species can't eat food but we can and we can sweat out the waste, our skin feels softer than granite but it's stronger than the rest of our species, we're faster and stronger and our senses are better, and our eyes stayed the same from when we were human except more intense. Gold eyes mean animal blood is what the vampire survives off of, like Veronica and Carly, red eyes means the vampire either survives off human blood or is newly changed and still has their own human blood still roaming their system. My family drinks human blood because it's the best thing for us so we can stay at our best, but I promise you're not in any danger, we have exceptional control. As far as powers goes, Rosalie has compulsion, Edward can read minds, Jasper can read and manipulate emotions, Alice can see the subjective future, Peter has really strong gut feelings that provides him with information at times, Charlotte has extreme self-preservation, and I have a physical and mental shield plus the ability to exceed at all things physical but none of it works on you, we think maybe you're a physical and mental shield too, short of the pulse in your neck and your ability to sleep we would think you were one of us" Emmett explained

"You're a vampire; your entire family are vampires….Veronica and Carly…vampires?" Bella clarified, she had suspected but she needed to be clear, they couldn't sense her if she was out of sight…that she had not suspected

"Yes" Emmett nodded

"Okay" Bella nodded

"…okay?"

"Yes okay, Emmett. Baby you and your family are good but I knew you guys weren't human"

"What, how?"

"You were just a bit too cold to pass off as poor circulation, your skin doesn't give, I've hugged all of you and held your hands and never once did I feel a pulse, and your fingertips are too smooth, so there's no way any of you have fingerprints. Add the fact that the people down at La Push have been not so subtly hinting at you all being Cold Ones every time they tell the legends at the bonfire…does that mean Sam and his boys and Leah are those wolf spirit warriors?"

"Uh, yeah, we have a treaty with them…blood bags while we live here and we stay out of La Push. But Bella if you suspected something, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would've told me only because you got figured out and not because you trusted me, I didn't want to put you in that position"

"How'd you figure all that stuff out about of us, it looked like you never noticed anything" Emmett noted, Bella hummed before opening her suitcase to pull out one of two identical military grade laptops.

Emmett and the others watched with confusion as Bella scanned her thumb and dialed in a code into the laptop handle before opening it and quickly signing on,

"Look at that first" she instructed as she turned the laptop around for them to see to reveal what looked like mission reports along with Bella's picture in the upper left corner

"What does this mean?" Emmett questioned

"Officially, Isabella Marie Swan has spent the last 11 years attending The Episcopal School of Texas in San Antonio before leaving halfway through her senior year to attend a normal high school as per the instructions of her parents will. Unofficially I only attended The Episcopal School of Texas in San Antonio for 2 years before 3 psych evaluations and two therapists deemed me morally flexible and perfect for a nationwide program. Each class had recruits ranging from 10-15, my 9 year-old self was the exception. For the past 4 years we recruits, now thoroughly trained, have been working as the hidden strong hand taking orders from one man and another named Simon Wagner" Bella explained

"That's the President" Jasper noted

"It is" Bella nodded

"When you say hidden strong hand…?" Carlisle trailed

"I am what he needs me to be, most of the time I am just a cleaner, we go in and remove what needs to be removed and other times we do extractions that have already been deemed suicides" Bella explained

"Why are you here?" Emmett questioned

"Security breach" Bella replied, she answered but looking at him she knew his mind was racing and it wouldn't end well he was trying, she supposed somebody probably told him this is the way he would react and he was trying to fight himself but he was losing and he was losing fast

"What do you mean?" Jasper questioned

"Are you in danger?" Esme questioned

"No more than usual, but this is unprecedented" Bella nodded, she wanted to say more but at that moment her phone rang

"Swan" she announced as she answered her phone giving them an apologetic look

"You're off standby, coordinates are being sent to your phone now, and you need to be there within the hour" George rattled off

"Company?" Bella questioned as she quickly rose from her seat and zipped up her suitcase

"One guest and a friendly"

"Okay"

"And you're hot at all times; I can't have us getting caught with our pants down again"

"Understood" Bella announced as she pulled a Beretta 92FS seemingly out of thin air and checked the chamber before tucking it away

She was going to leave without a word but the look on Emmett's face made her stop, she was trying her best to avoid the confrontation not wanting him to ruin things…to ruin _her_

"Ask your question Emmett" Bella sighed

"All of this was just a cover, to keep you safe?" Emmett questioned, she knew what he was getting at really, but this had really all been a cover to keep her safe and while she didn't want to help him get to the point he was getting to, she would not lie to him

"Yes" Bella nodded

"Was any of it real or were you lying to me every time you smiled and told me you loved me?"

"I've got to go" Bella sighed as she grabbed her bag, she wouldn't answer that, he'd gotten it out but she wasn't going to answer that question

"What, go kill more people?" Emmett shouted as he followed her

"Why don't you say what you need to say and get it all out, don't hold back now" Bella replied dryly as she tossed her suitcase into her Jeep

"Were you even going to tell me?"

"Don't ask something so stupid"

"Stupid was believing a fucking trained government liar on anything she ever said to me"

"Tell me how you really feel" Bella mumbled and with that she pulled off leaving Emmett standing in the driveway

"Told you" Peter sighed

"Yeah, I fucking know Peter, but she kills people Peter she's a trained fucking killer that lies to everybody around her" Emmett glared

"So what, we lied to her too, you don't see her climbing onto her high horse to start passing judgment" Rosalie pointed out

"She fucking kills people Rosalie, you telling me it's okay to be in love with someone that takes human life?" Emmett questioned

"I'm sorry but what do we do again?" Charlotte questioned

"It's not the same" Emmett huffed

"You're right Emmett, you are totally right" Esme nods

"See, someone gets it" Emmett huffed

"When she does it she saves nations and thousands of people but when we do it, _we_ save maybe 10 drunk college kids who were probably way in over their heads to begin with. But our good does far outweigh hers because hers has authority behind it and ours is self-appointed" Esme added sarcastically, she loved her baby boy but she was well aware that there were times when he just needed to be told like it is

"Emmett, son, I think you're forgetting that we're no better and the only difference between us and her is she waste the blood and we don't" Carlisle pointed out

"Feel like climbing off that high horse of yours now?" Jasper questioned

"I fucked up didn't I?" Emmett whispered

"Pretty much" Edward nodded

"Fuck" Emmett whispered as he pulled his phone out and dialed her number, the ringing sound came straight from his room and he knew she was gone

"Feel like doing one of those epic romantic movie chase scenes?" Peter questioned

"Yeah" Emmett nodded

"Let's go, before we lose her this road hits the highway really soon and she left in a hurry" Alice chirped and without another word they took off in the direction Bella drove.

They caught up to Bella just as she climbed out of her Jeep, to a make shift army base in a clearing they often played baseball in,

"Swan, you're a sight for sore eyes girl" a tall and muscular African-American man declared as she made her way over

"Nice to see your face first instead of your ass, Shemar" Bella smirked as she stepped into his arms

"Hey, you're one to talk I saw your boyfriend on the satellite feeds" he smirked as he hugged her

"Oh?" Bella raised her eyebrows as she stepped back

"Yup"

"And what's the verdict?"

"Well he sure does fit your type, although he'd be on the paler side of the spectrum"

"Why do you say that?"

"You hardly ever mess with your own kind, you're more inclined to the brothers like myself, but the sisters….they definitely your type"

"There was a black guy in my class"

"Oh no Bella, he was tall glass of low fat chocolate milk, but if you want a little chocolate loving before you get in the swing of things I am here"

"Been there and done that Shemar"

"Several times in Japan if memory serves me correct"

"You know I was still a minor when that happened right?"

"Yeah, but I was the minor, you schooled me seven ways to Sunday and I don't get schooled"

"Fair enough" Bella conceded, "So who's waiting on me?"

"Bomber, middle east and he has friends. We've been tracking them and we know there are at least 9 other locations and we've only got 4 days and we don't have the time to take a crack at him so we need you to break him and break him fast" Shemar explained as he handed over the tablet with the information which Bella quickly read through

"Drug, sedated, and delirious?" she questioned as she began to strip

"What the fuck?" Emmett growled quietly

"Shut up, she already turned him down for sex you moron" Charlotte replied

"She and Irina would be really great friends" Rosalie noted, never mind the fact that said vampire was mated and gay she always seemed to hold a special hunger of the carnal nature towards a strong black man….she could see the appeal, shit Edward probably heard that,

"I'll remind you later just why you're mated to me Rosalie" Edward growled out possessively, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine…she really enjoyed when he got possessive, the bed not so much but that really wasn't her problem now was it?

"Just the way you like it baby girl" Shemar nodded as he handed her an innocent soft yellow and white outfit

"Give me two days" Bella informed him before walking off with a silenced Browning Buckmark Camper in hand

She entered the blacked out tent twirling the gun,

"Okay let's cut to the chase, Albert" Bella announced as she stood in front of him

"Albert is not my name"

"I know, but will you give me your actual name?"

"You know the answer"

"Then Albert it is. Now Albert we need to face some facts, you're going to die here but you have some information I want before that can happen"

"I'm not going to tell you anything"

"Yes you are Albert and it's going to be the truth"

"I am prepared for your torture"

"I have no doubt you are prepared for torture but the question is whether or not the information you hold up in that pretty little head of yours is worth the pain you'll experience. I find that when I'm done, people really don't think it is but maybe you'll be different Albert. Maybe you will be the first, a pioneer for the people that fall to me…either way one thing is for sure though Albert"

"What is that?"

"You've got your work cut out for you" Bella smirked before proceeding to shoot off his index and middle finger

"Hold that thought" Bella informed the screaming man as she walked out

"Get my book ready, I'll need it in a few" Bella instructed Shemar as she quickly pulled the gun apart and slipped on a pair of brass knuckles

"Will do and I got a little something different from your usual machete" Shemar informed her

"Can't wait" Bella winked before she disappeared into the tent

Bella exited the tent covered in blood,

"He passed out from the pain, he really did last long" Bella mused as she cleaned off her brass knuckles

"Damn, you beat his ass didn't you?"

"I had some aggression that I needed to release"

"Yeah well you'll have plenty of targets to take your aggression out on"

"How do you mean?" Bella questioned as she took a seat and the beer he offered

"Since the order went out for us to keep our heads down, the bad guys have gotten pretty busy and we've still been taking hits. Now, we've been trying to reassert our dominance but someone is fucking around with us and we've got a full blown terrorist organization about 80 strong in the middle east, not even trying to hide from the world and everyone we've sent in has been gutted and hung…literally"

"George is sending me in?"

"Yeah he wants you to leave them drowning in their blood with no question of who did it"

"Done"

"The other main job though is extraction"

"Doesn't sound good"

"It's not. It's a Russian prison, co-ed and filled with the worst of the worst. We sent in an operative to get some needed information from a CI about who hacked us and sent us underground"

"…And now they're stuck"

"The Russian underworld owns that prison and everyone in it, somebody let it be known we had someone on the inside and exactly what they looked like. The CI got stuffed from behind like a Christmas ham and his head nearly cut clean off and our guy on the inside is now a mouse with a bounty on its head in a pit of money hungry snakes"

"Not good"

"Not good indeed, but we're about to drop a mongoose in there with a thing for saving mice"

"Sounds fun"

"We thought so; George said you should also brush up on your Farsi just in case"

"I might be going to Persia"

"Possibly, Marko can't be here but I'll lone you my body"

"Okay put on the music and put in the CD" Bella nodded as she stood

"You better let me lead" Shemar warned as he rose turning on the music and the Farsi disc

"Of course" Bella nodded as she took his hand

"Wow, she's really good" Esme noted

"She once told me that dancing helps her think" Emmett mused

"Guess she wasn't lying about that" Alice mused

"Yeah, Alice, I get it" Emmett huffed

"Do you?" Edward questioned

"I'm beginning to" Emmett nodded solemnly

Bella exited the tent wiping down the katana Shemar had given her. After brushing up on her Farsi with the help of Shemar she had taken her katana and copy of The Odyssey into the tent with her. She then sat in the chair across from a still unconscious Albert and read, three pages in; she cut off the first of 8 fingers that woke him up in screaming agony. As she read her book she would cut off a finger at the oddest times in a flash of movement that didn't allow for Albert to prepare himself. He held strong until Bella brandished a rag soaked in antifreeze, he knew that if she stuffed it down his throat that it would tear out the lining of his stomach and he'd die a slow and painful death burning and drowning in his own blood as his stomach acid ate through his organs and the antifreeze would only make it worse so he folded and begged for a quick death which she granted with a speedy decapitation.

"Chopper is on its way" Shemar informed her

"Here" Bella informed him as she handed over a list she quickly wrote down

"He gave them up?" Shemar smirked as he eyed the list of locations

"Yeah, hose me off"

"Sponge baths are better"

"Later, hose me off" Bella smirked as she stripped out of her outfit

"Yes ma'am" Shemar grinned as he brandished the hose

"I'm beginning to not like this guy" Emmett glowered

"Yeah well, I can say the same about you right now, so where does that leave us?" Jasper questioned

"Okay I fucked up, I get it" Emmett snapped

"You're damn right and hopefully she's as good as they think she is because her ride is almost here" Peter noted

"Good luck, girl I need you to come back so we can recreate Japan again" Shemar shouted as the rope fell from the hovering chopper

"Maybe Shemar" Bella chuckled with a wave before tugging on the rope to signal to the operators to reel her in

"You're one fucking majestic bitch, Bella" Shemar mused as he watched her enter the chopper and take off

"I don't know Em, I kind of like this guy" Rosalie mused

"I fucking get it" Emmett growled out, he'd fucked up and now his mate was off to disappear somewhere on the other side of the world….with a broken heart, he'd done that and fucking Peter had called it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Since I missed my usual day I decided to make it up to you by posting two chapters.**

 **Hope I am forgiven.**

 **If you guys still can't view the outfits on polyvore and I will see what I can do.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

Bella's people moved fast, Emmett had to give them that. The Tuesday he and his family returned to school, Bella's cover story was already in place; she was returning to her old school to finish training that would allow her to officially graduate from her old boarding school. Emmett had walked around for the past 2 weeks listening to people pity him because they had painted him as the broken hearted boyfriend who was so grief stricken that his entire family had stayed home that Monday to try and keep him in good spirits. Emmett walked around with her phone always with him and unwilling to ever part from it, he held it in his hands with reverence every time and often scrolled through the pictures they had taken together on their dates.

The wolves in La Push weren't really buying the story and were convinced they had changed Bella and hidden her away which directly violated the treaty they already had and Emmett was so close to saying yes just so he could rip through each and every one of them because he was way too angry with himself to just spar with his family and trees didn't put up much of a fight.

Today had been exceptionally hard for Emmett; it was their 4 month anniversary and he was hurting so much it was ridiculous and as if to piss all over his already shitty day, the wolves were demanding a meeting in the Cullen's yard. He knew it was a power move, a stupid one to suggest that they could be dominate anywhere they so pleased but it was stupid more than anything else.

So here he was, with his family waiting for the wolves to arrive. And arrive they did in a storm of thundering paws, snarls, and stench,

"What's the meaning of this?" Carlisle demanded, not even bothering to flinch, they were confident and cocky and capable of doing very real damage but they had never fought, yet alone killed, a vampire and Carlisle would not be intimidated

"Two of their wolves, a Paul and Leah, went down to Bella's school and they didn't see her anywhere. Now they're convinced we changed her and gave her to someone else to take care of while we finish up here" Edward explained

"We didn't change her, you hair triggered mutts" Rosalie growled out, she wasn't big on changing humans because she believed they should be able to live their lives but the idea of one day losing the sister and best friend she found in Bella made her wish they were right and they had changed Bella

"They want to know where she is because she isn't in Texas" Edward announced

"That's classified" George announced as he made his way around the house

"Who are you?" Alice questioned

"George Armstrong, the other guy Bella answers to that isn't Potus" he smirked, he wasn't a tall man by any means but he was good looking with an aurora that demanded respect

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sam demanded, now human again and dressed, there was no point hiding anything when he had clearly been standing there for a while and had seen them acting very much like the werewolves they were

"You watch your tone" George replied coolly

"Why, you're the human here, I could kill you right where you stand but I want to know where Bella is first" Sam smirked sinisterly

"Hey, bitch" George declared pulling a gun out the hidden back holster, "They might not be able to be put down with a bullet, but you sure as fuck can" George replied as he cocked the hammer on his Colt M1911A1 XSE

"She told you what we were?" Emmett questioned

"Which one of you is Emmett?" George questioned ignoring the question

"I am" Emmett replied

"Catch" George declared as he shot him in his stomach

"What the fuck?" Emmett demanded, looking between George and the bullet hole in his shirt thanks to George

"You upset my girl like that ever again and I will fucking bomb you, see if you can survive that shit" George informed him

"I don't understand what's going on" Alice noted

"The answer to your question, you little shit" George paused to glare at Emmett, "No, she didn't tell me your secret, I figured it out myself"

"How?" Jasper questioned

"We have satellites, all kinds, you think that I'm going to send one of the country's top assets dark with no back up for miles and not watch her from the sky? Do you understand how stressed I fucking was because the satellites kept picking up heat signatures way too high and low to be healthy for a human moving at high speeds through the woods and surrounding area? We kept checking and rechecking the satellites, thinking they were fucked up somehow but they weren't so we started checking the regular cameras and imagine my surprise when both the infrared and the regular camera satellites picked up the Cullen household racing out the backdoor and into the woods, way too fast for the camera's to pick up anything but a streak, or a bunch of Native American kids stripping down and morphing into wolves the size of thoroughbred horses. So of course we start listening in and we hear the tribal legends, very colorful story teller you have by the way" George smiled

"Those are sacred" Sam shouted

"Bitch, there's a fucking book store that sells your 'sacred' legends for $25.98 plus tax, so shut your ass up" George snapped, he hated being cut off, "Anyway, we bought the fucking book and read it from cover to cover, so I'm thinking these Cold Ones sound a lot like vampires, but there's no fucking way, and I haven't seen any of the Cullen's draining of these people but to be on the safe side we check the great U.S. of A. And I shit you not, in a matter of moments I'm picking up a bunch of fast moving cold spots, colder than the Cullen's but hell they seem to warm up quite a bit after they catch some unlucky fucker in an alley or something and there's quite a few here. So then Potus and I get curios and we go fucking global and God help us, because you fast moving fucks are everywhere and hell there are even some morpher heat signatures running around too. You people aren't as special as you run around thinking you are" George replied

"So is this your way of declaring war on us?" Jasper questioned, he loved his country but he knew how the human mind operated and he didn't need to be a mind reader to do that

"No, I know what you're thinking and I promise you that if this was common knowledge people would be up in arms and ready to bomb you all until something gave but right now only a select few of us know because this really can't be common knowledge" George replied

"So why are you here then?" Charlotte questioned

"Because this little shit broke my girl's heart" George declared as he shot Emmett again

"What the fuck?" Emmett demanded

"I should be asking you that, because I've got her on assignments and she's scaring the fucking hell out of me and Potus"

"Is she in danger? Pull her out."

"No, she's not in danger you brat, she's currently painting the world red with the blood and entrails of our enemies"

"Isn't that what you pay and trained her for?"

"Not like this, she's an angry machine now. She's not cutting them down; she is full on hacking them down. Hell, the cleanup crew can't even tell how many people she's killed because she's fucking ripping through them. We've got enemies swearing up and down that we got a demon to possess one of our operatives and released them onto the earth to do our bidding"

"That bad?"

"That fucking bad, right now I'm hoping she'll lose some steam before I bring her back to graduate because no fucking eternal brat is going to take that away from her, I want her to graduate so she can collect all the PhD's and other degrees waiting for her the moment she has a high school diploma to show for it"

"She's coming back?"

"Yes but first I think you need to understand the woman you hurt, so you wolves should probably get out of here because it's private but I have no doubt I will be seeing you on graduation day" George instructed

"You definitely will" Sam nodded

They watched the wolves race off before they headed inside without a word and sat,

"First off you're going to tell me everything about your species and all the ins and outs" George informed them and they did, every single detail down to the Volturi and George noted that he had picked up a large number of vampires in one location in Italy, he was a bit unhappy to know he had a guy that could read his emotions and mind but he had been more than happy to know that minus actually seeing her or hearing her speak, Bella was invisible to them

"My turn I suppose" George noted and they nodded pleadingly, George could see why Bella had fallen in love with the family and the boy, they were warm and loving but they had power and strength that only a suicidal fool would challenge

"I'm going to start from the beginning. Bella's parents, Renee and Phil, met in the Marines while they were both stationed in Kuwait. They'd both been in the Marines for a little under 5 years but there performance was uniquely rare and Black Ops wanted them both, they didn't even do the whole Navy Seal step because Renee would've stood out as the only female and would've brought way too much attention so Black Ops took them and they became the best one-two punch the game had ever seen. Then Renee got pregnant and she moved down to Pelican Island, Texas and after one last mission, Phil followed her. Bella was born and one month later they were both off leave, Phil's cover was that he was still in the Marines and Renee's cover was that she was an analyst for the FBI office in Texas, Renee and Phil would ship out from their locations and meet for whatever assignment we had for them. Fast forward to a 6 year old Bella and she's lost her father to an extremist group from Russia who used kids as a distraction to ambush and light up her father's transport. Fast forward 3 months later and Bella's lost her mother because the plane her mother was on, had engine failure that caused the thing to explode in air and crash, killing everyone on board" George explained

"Flight 1367" Alice whispered

"You've heard of it, good to know. So now we've got a 6 year old Bella who has lost both of her parents in the span of 3 months and enter in Jack Dwyer, Renee's older brother. He puts her in the boarding school as requested and takes her back to Pelican Island on the three day weekends the school allows once a month. Then one day Jack Dwyer gets drunk and high off his ass and he hits her, then he hits her again and then he proceeds to rape his 7 year old niece on the living room floor of her childhood home. It last for two years before a 9 year old Bella decides enough is enough and one night after he's passed out she slits his throat and guts him on that same living room floor, then she gets up and calls the one number her parents forced her to memorize…my number. She explains what happened with a kind of analytical detachment that sends chills through my bones but I make it all go away and I get her checked out and one child therapist tells me she's coping with it better than any child or adult he's ever come across but her attitude scares him and he tells me to put her on homicidal watch, not suicidal watch because he got the impression that she liked to kill. I bring in two more psychiatrists, military this time, and they administer three psych evaluations between the two of them and deem her morally flexible. It's after this that I realize she's perfect to be in a nationwide program that collected kids, mostly orphans, kids in juvie that have no one to go back to, or neglected kids who are deemed morally flexible, so we put her in and she's the youngest yet but she's the only one who has taken a life. Her class has 30 and it's our fifth class and we train them in everything under the sun and Bella excels in each and every one of them because all of it comes to her as easy as breathing. Fast forward to 14 and she's got one more year of training but there's a Bulgarian who is killing off every agent we send his way but then we find out he's got a thing for the underage, so we bring it to Bella who agrees….I've never hated a mission more in my life than I did that day. The entire base of operations and Potus sat and watched ready to extract her because we sure as fuck weren't going to let her sleep with him to get in a position to kill him, but that doesn't happen, hell we don't even know what happened because the car swerves for a bit before gaining control and gunning it several blocks until it turns into an empty alleyway where she steps out the driver's seat covered in blood with a large combat knife in hand, and she calls it in. That night covered in the blood of her mark, his two body guards, and driver she meets Potus who gives her a hug and apologizes for putting her in that position and he took a liking to her, she's been in the White House more than I have but the Secret Service hate it because they know she can take them all out and gut Potus if she feels like it but she won't because she likes him." George explains

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Emmett questioned, he wanted to know about her life but he didn't want to know, didn't want to know that he could not exact his own brand of revenge upon the man who had violated her and sullied her childhood home

"She sounds like a pretty controlled girl right, just doing and interacting, no weakness in sight, just an unstoppable force, right?" George questioned

"Yeah" Emmett nodded

"She was different with you, she let down her emotional walls for you, she was _honest_ with you. When her parents were alive they would tell me how sometimes she was bit too much like them, she didn't have tantrums, her emotions were always controlled because she mimicked them. Not even her parents always got the real Bella, behind the perfect and well-constructed mask she learned from them, but you did and you _spat_ on it. We talked almost every day and she'd talk about you, she got her assignments that needed to be done but she chose you over her assignments on quite a few occasions because she loved you _more_. You made her heart flutter but Bella being who she was would call me and insist I send her a doctor because she swore they were heart palpitations. You spat on the love of a girl who was innocent when it came to love that wasn't familial or friendly, a girl who would curse at and threaten me because I helped her realize how much she loved _you_. The girl who once told me she had no fears in the world until the day she met you and you went on your first date. You were her only fear, losing you and you made it come true and now she's so hurt that she's using so much force behind her slice that she's taking limbs instead of cutting bone deep. The thing is Bella's not emotionally stable which she knows and I'm pretty sure you've made it worst"

"What do you mean?"

"It took us a few classes to realize it but Bella called it on her exiting psych evaluations, morally flexible is just a nicer way of describing someone who is a borderline sociopath or psychopath. Bella herself _is_ a murderous sociopath, she enjoys killing and she thinks of it as an art form, she's more of a predator than any of us in this house but she found something that she believed was worth it and you may have made her regret that. She knows what she is but none of you do, not really, you call yourselves saints because you feed from the scum of the earth but you chastise her because she's saving nations and countries with her job and in all of your combined lives you haven't made remotely the same impact she has in her first year alone. You were the first person she ever gave her heart to and you threw it back in her face like a spoiled brat. She accepted you but for some reason you can't seem to do the same and if you were human, we would have had this conversation followed by a bullet exiting the back of your chest because I'm a man of the bible. An eye for an eye and a heart for a heart." George informed him coldly

"I'm sorry" Emmett whispered

"I just want to know why" George sighed

"Why, what?"

"Why you reacted the way you reacted"

"I'm not angry about what she does, it bothered me for all of like two hours before Carlisle pointed out that we weren't better, and now I think it's kind of cool that I'm in love with that woman. It was hypocritical of me and I recognize that but it's not why I was upset or still bothered."

"Then why, because that's what it's sounding like"

"All I could hear when she told me what she did and when you sit here and explain it even more, I hate how it even came about but I hate even more the idea that I could've lost her before I ever met her. I hate the idea that her life was in danger so much and that at some point or another she could've came across someone who got the better of her and I would've never met that girl that gives me warning tongue clicks when she's unhappy with me, the girl who will play with the little hairs on my neck for hours just because she knows I want her to, or the girl who scrunches up her nose when I kiss or touch it. That's all I can hear and I can't get over it"

"I guess I can understand where you're coming from but you were so worried about what you could've lost that you ended up losing her anyway"

"I know and I'll fix it"

"Flowers and whatever you're thinking aren't going to work on a girl like her"

"That's the furthest thing from my mind, our relationship has been unique and random and I plan to keep it that way"

"Good, if she does take you back, I don't want to have to bomb you because you fucked up again. It might not kill you but I promise it will scare the ever loving shit out of you, believe me, I know"

"How would you know?"

"Bella's a bit of a brat too, you know" George informed them

"Believe me we know" Edward grumbled

"Ignore him; he's just upset that Esme lets Bella curse and the rest of us get in trouble" Charlotte smiled

"Well, Bella's a certified genius; IQ test put her at 204. We bought her a car for her 16th birthday; it was supposed to be a blue Lotus Elise Sport and I thought it would be funny to switch the order to a custom hot pink. Bella did not. She got the car repainted, hacked into the database and traced it all the way back to me, she then proceeded to hack into one of our small drones and rained hellfire down on my office and car. I now work underground but she constantly reminds me that she can turn that into a death chamber in minutes should I fuck around with her again" George shivered looking genuinely scared

"Guess she hates pink" Alice mused

"Yup, although if you hurt her again she'll probably bomb you herself and I'll give her the codes that way she doesn't have to waste her time hacking into the drones herself" George grinned

"I'll remember that" Emmett nodded

"Hell, this is Bella we're talking about, if there's a human who can find a way to kill you people it's her" George smirked

"Okay, I get it" Emmett huffed

"Just making sure, so anyone want to explain why you look like an uglier male version of my girl, or haven't any of you noticed?" George questioned

"I'm not ugly" Peter glared

"No, but you're not as good looking as your brother or her, who by the way, if it wasn't for the height and muscles I would serious question why she gave you the time of the day" George noted

"She's got a type, doesn't she?" Rosalie smirked, they knew that already but they wanted to fuck with Emmett some more

"For women, as long as you've got great legs, a nice ass, and decent rack you've got a chance. Men though, she's more picky about. You my friend have only two of the three, tall and muscular, but not black…hell you're the only white boy she's even given a chance to. Between you and me, if that black kid in your grade was taller and was more muscular, you wouldn't have a chance in hell" George smirked

"That's not true" Emmett glared

"The girl likes her chocolate" George shrugged

"Can we go back to how ugly Peter is and forget about what Bella's man type is?"

"I'm not ugly" Peter declared as he tackled Emmett

George left a while after bidding them a farewell and warning to Emmett about fixing things with Bella, Emmett was sure that he'd do his best to fix it and he had about 3 weeks to make sure everything went on without a hitch. He'd have his mate though, no matter what it took, for now though he was going to toy with Peter until Jasper and Edward would no doubt join.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I know things seem weird and unlikely but don't judge too quickly. I promise everything won't get brushed under the rug just enjoy the chapter for what it is.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

Bella hummed quietly to herself as she woke up from her nap feeling rather refreshed. The helicopter she had been in had landed on the rooftop helipad of Port Angeles' finest hotel around 2 that morning. She had then proceeded to check in and hop straight in the shower, eager to get sand out of places where they quite frankly had no business being before dragging her feet across the room and collapsing in her bed nearly an hour later. As originally programmed, she awoke around 4 that morning long enough to simply adjust her position in bed and the gun under her pillow before falling asleep. She didn't wake up again until nearly 11 and shortly thereafter there was a knock on her hotel door, her phone had rung at the same time successfully saving the lives of the three spa ladies George had ordered for her. Bella was glad George had called because she had been plucked, primed, waxed, massaged, and bathed into the very happy and relaxed humming Bella she was now.

"Swan" Bella hummed as she answered her phone

"It seems that George made the right call with the Spa ladies" Simon Wagner smirked as he relaxed at his desk

"He, did although it almost didn't happen"

"How so?"

"Nearly killed them. No one on our side would make such direct contact"

"Well I'm happy you didn't kill one of your graduation presents"

"Me too, Waggles, me too"

"You know you've got Bethany saying that now" Simon smirked, referring to his 5 year old daughter

"Because Waggles is cooler than daddy"

"Says you"

"Well seeing as though I said it, yes, Waggles, says me"

"Uh huh, whatever"

"Some fucking eloquent President you are"

"Damn straight, I just wanted to call and talk to you before you got all big on me"

"I'm graduating high school"

"Such a big step for you, you make me so proud"

"It's high school"

"Fair enough, so this vampire of yours…"

"Oh not you too, I swear between you and George I don't know who the bigger female is"

"I'm emotionally attuned and Diane doesn't seem to mind"

"She's your _wife_ ; she's not going to complain because she needs somebody to watch romantic comedies with"

"It's an excellent movie genre Bella"

"No it's not; it's a horrible movie genre and extremely cliché"

"It is not"

"Yes it is"

"You liked that one with Kevin Heart and Michael Ealy"

"That's because Kevin Hart is fucking funny"

"I can agree with you on that one, I suppose"

"You'd be lying if you didn't"

"Be that as it may, Bella, vampire or not he is young and we make mistakes. Please don't turn down the one person who has managed to pull out the beautiful girl you like to hide under your love for killing"

"…Well I'm seeing him today so, I won't ignore him. That good enough?"

"And if he wants to talk, please give him the chance"

"You're pushing it"

"For me, for Waggles, but most importantly for yourself Bella, please?"

"…..Ok"

"Good, now if you'll check the hotel safe you'll see the last three presents from George, the family, and I. Enjoy your day"

"Thank you"…she had wondered why George had given her explicit instructions to stay away from the safe last night

"Anytime, Bella, Uncle Waggles loves you"

"Love you too" Bella chuckled as she hung up before moving to where she knew the hotel safe was hidden

"Fuck yeah" Bella whispered as she eyed the car key hungrily, she set it aside and grinned at the two folders, the first of which held the deed to a house deep in the Colorado Rocky Mountains and another for a house deep in the Adirondack Mountains, and in the second the folder was her revised contract that guaranteed her tickets of her choice to any Knick game and Beyoncé concert of her choice until she terminated such requests.

"Today is a good day" Bella grinned as she slipped both folders into the safe she traveled with hat held all other important documents she always traveled with before heading off to go take a shower, she had about half an hour before the hair stylist, makeup artist, and nail stylist she had thought ahead to order arrived…she could've done it herself but the spa treatment had gotten her into a mood of being pampered so, she had texted George the instructions before she had taken her nap after the spa ladies had left.

Emmett was a bursting bubble of emotions as he slipped on his watch and sunglasses to complete his outfit **(outfit on profile)**. He'd slipped on his cap and gown, not bothering to zip it up, before heading out his room with a green apple lollipop safely tucked under his cap along with other precious cargo. He was on a mission today and he needed it to go on without a hitch, so he checked and rechecked all of his materials in Carlisle's black Mercedes AMG S65 for today since he would be riding with them before climbing into his Jeep to get a moment to himself, while he waited for the others to get ready. He threw up a shield and slipped Bella's phone out of his pocket, he often enjoyed the dead silence his shield offered up when he looked at pictures of he and Bella together. After George had left and he had pulled himself away from his sparring brothers, he had taken time to really reflect on all that George had told him. He had cleared quite a field when remembering that Bella had spent two years being sexually abused by her own family. He had then proceeded to grin like a maniac when he remembered that she had gutted the filthy bastard. While he had time to reflect he realized something that he wondered if anyone else had realized and had simply chose to let him figure it out on his own. He had acted like a brat and not because he was being hypocritical, sure that was part of it but not all of it. No, he realized with great shame that the real reason why he had been so upset was because of his fucking ego. He wasn't naturally deceitful but the idea that a human had played him so fucking well had gotten to him and he had a bitch fit that had hurt the one person that mattered to him above all. He had been beaten at a game he had been playing for ages and he couldn't accept it so he bitched about it and threw a temper tantrum because of it. He knew he was a brat, he wasn't physically the youngest but he was the youngest in terms of vampire years and Esme and Carlisle babied him and let him get away with a lot of things because they knew Emmett would be Emmett, add his powers, and looks and it was bound to happen…he just hated that it happened with Bella of all people. He had decided then that he would be better about it and it started with apologizing to all of his family who had just given him a sad smile, because he had finally figured it out but at the expense of possibly losing Bella although they each hoped and prayed it didn't come to that. George had assured them all that Bella didn't hold grudges outside of damaged vehicles, stolen lollipops, insults referring to Beyoncé and the Knicks, and the playful kind but she was quick to write a person off and detach herself from them no matter how close they were beforehand…because George had seen her do it before and Emmett hoped she wouldn't do that to him. Even if he deserved it. She didn't have to take him back, but he had to tell her how sorry he was for what he had done to her.

NO, fuck _that_ , he was a spoiled and possessive. She was his and he was hers and he would make this right, not throw a pity party for one in his Jeep. His mate was a childhood trained assassin, who slept in splits, gutted people for the hell of it, killed because she enjoyed it, danced her ass off, with a long tongue, and an oral fixation…okay, that last one had not been truly confirmed but he was sure of it. She didn't deserve some bitchy mate and he wasn't going to give her one. He was fucking awesome,

"You damn right you are McCarthy, get your head in the game" he growled quietly to himself as he slipped Bella's phone back into his pants, removed his shield and climbed into the back of Carlisle's black Mercedes AMG S65,

"Are you okay son?" Carlisle questioned as he glanced at Emmett through the rearview mirror

"Oh yeah" Emmett nodded with a predatory grin on his face

"…Son, I ready don't think you are" Carlisle noted, he was seriously wondered what happened between the time Emmett stepped outside to now that had caused Emmett to go mad

"No, honestly, Carlisle. I'm just motivated, that's all"

"Okay, but if you start having uncharacteristic thoughts, you should tell me"

"I'm not going crazy; I'm just really determined and motivated. I promise"

"Alright then" Carlisle nodded before pulling off with the Peter following in Emmett's Jeep and Edward in his Volvo, the sun was out without a cloud in the sky…a good day for Emmett

Bella slipped on her heels with ease and rose to her feet to look at herself in the full mirror,

"Well done Swan" Bella smiled as she eyed herself **(outfit on profile)**

She slipped on her gown, leaving it unzipped for now before grabbing the keys to her graduation present along with her graduation cap, giving the room a once over to make sure she had the position of everything committed to memory before tucking a Walther PPK into her waist holster and another into a thigh holster high up on the inside of her thigh before leaving and taking the elevator down and into the parking lot.

Well aware of her surroundings Bella moved with a grin to the tarped vehicle whose lights flashed when she hit the lock and unlock button on the key fob. She quickly but carefully pulled back the tarp to reveal a custom indigo blue Jaguar F-Type Roadster with a black and ivory leather interior with a Swan monogramed into the center console in ivory

"Today is a good day" Bella grinned as she listened to the sound of the engine once she started it up,

"Wait until I get some time for the both of us" Bella whispered petting the dash as the roof collapsed because today was a rare sunny and cloudless day and Bella was going to enjoy it…thoroughly

She saw them first and while she took in each of them, happy to see them again, her eyes lingered on him the longest. She watched him lineup, McCarthy meant he was towards the back, closer to her. He searched for her too, behind Jessica where she belonged according to the email she got, but she had yet to take her spot because she didn't want to stand in line and have him stare at her. So, she waited, until the last minute to slip in behind Jessica and in front of Angela, just before they entered the auditorium, who had whispered her name like a prayer. She looked over the crowd and smiled, George was in his uniform sitting next to Charlie, and the pack sat behind them and away from Carlisle and Esme who looked like they were going to cry the moment they noticed her, she winked at them and they smiled brightly at her with love filled eyes and clearly relieved to actually see her in person. She cocked an eyebrow at George who had only winked and gave her a grin before mouthing that he was proud of her.

She took her seat with everyone else when it was signaled and Jessica wasted no time,

"When did you get here?" she whispered as the ceremony began

"This morning" Bella replied

"We thought you weren't going to make it"

"Delayed flight"

"So the guy in the uniform, is he one of your teachers?"

"You could say that"

"You must be really excited to see Emmett" Jessica noted, Bella wondered how long it would take for her to start fishing for something and she knew that Emmett had to be listening by now if he hadn't been before

"I haven't seen him since I left and I haven't been able to communicate with anyone other than Mrs. Pope the entire time. Imagine what that can do to a relationship"

"Wow, say no more" Jessica whispered with wide eyes, she hadn't actually answered Jessica's question but the details had caught Jessica off guard so it would keep her sated for quite possibly the entire ceremony if there was a God and he was smiling down at her on this fine day

Emmett listened to Bella talk with his eyes shut, he had missed her voice and not even his perfect recall matched the voice he was hearing now and his body shook with emotions it evoked,

"You okay Em?" Charlotte questioned softly from next to him

"Yeah Char, I'm okay, I just missed her voice so much" he whispered and he was thankful that she hadn't said a word more but chose instead to give his hand a loving squeeze

The ceremony was relatively short with the limited resources they had at their disposal, even with nearly every teacher giving a speech, Jessica made her speech as salutatorian and Angela made her quiet and short speech as valedictorian and then with the opening chords to "Graduation" by Vitamin C wisely extended to keep the chorus on a constant loop they began calling the names and the cheers went up after each name

Emmett heard her cheer on each of his siblings louder than the others as they were called up but he didn't open his eyes until his name was called, the girls cheered louder than the guys but Bella cheered too and it caused the nostalgic smile that had been on his face to be replaced with a giant grin as he climbed up the steps on the stage, he didn't look at her knowing that there would be too much emotion if he did and he was about to show practically the entire town that…not yet at least.

The cheers in the auditorium were deafening when Bella's name was called, Emmett's cheers boomed over the students while Paul and Leah dominated the back of the room, the principal shook her hand and handed her diploma but before letting her go, he pulled her into a hug,

"Glad to see you could make it Ms. Swan"

"Better late than never"

"Very true, congratulations"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" he smiled as he released her and she left the stage

The Principal congratulated them once again, before they lined up one more time and marched out the auditorium and into the parking lot, where they proceeded to throw their hats into the air in celebration before they were flooded by the guest. Bella was in Peter's arms first as Emmett made his way over to Carlisle,

"Keys please" Emmett practically demanded and Carlisle handed them over with no question watching as Emmett ran off as fast as he could toward the cars.

No one had yet to leave, although everyone had separated a bit including Bella, the Cullen's, the Pack, Charlie and George who were all standing around talking tensely with Charlie not being in the know,

"Hey Curly Shirley" his voice boomed and caught the attention of everyone in the parking lot but only Bella knew what it meant. She found him before everyone else standing next to Carlisle's car in a blue morph suit with the "I Love You, Isabella M. Swan" bedazzled across the entire torso in white, he still had his graduation cap planted firmly on his head, but in his hands raised high above his head was a classic boom box….fuck she was going to cry, she had told him jokingly she would and could not turn down someone in a bedazzled morph suit,

"Sorry for my language folks" he shouted in warning, "Bella, baby, I'm sorry. I fucked up and I know I did and nothing I can say will every explain how much I am sorry about the way I reacted so I won't" he shrugged, "I'll just let them help me out" he informed her, just as the opening chords to "Ain't Too Proud To Beg" by The Temptations began.

Holy shit, she wasn't expecting that, but now he was getting blurry and she fucking hated Forks because now wasn't the time to rain…but the sun was still out. Was she fucking _crying_? No, fuck that she didn't cry, she can't even remember the last time she had genuinely cried. Then "La La (Means I Love You)" by The Delfonics came on and now he was getting closer but blurrier,

"Damn that boy knows what he's doing" George noted but he paused because fuck him sideways Bella was fucking crying, "Are you _crying_?" he questioned softly

"Shut the fuck up George, no" Bella hissed, but God help her because she even _sounded_ like she was crying and now Emmett in all his blue and bedazzled glory was walking towards her with purpose and people were staring wide eyed at the entire scene cooing and aweing and just fucking shocked. The entire thing looked like it was out of a movie Diane would get Potus to watch and she fucking _hated_ those movies, but God she _loved_ him with everything she was worth…which was a lot because she had a shit ton of self-worth.

Emmett stood in front of her and set his boom box down as "Bernadette" by The Four Tops began to play; he reached forward and wiped the tears streaking down her cheeks careful not to fuck with her waterproof mascara…never knew when you had to take an impromptu swim

"The first time I spoke to you I asked you if you would accept a lollipop as a sign of my love for you and you did" Emmett began as he brandished a Green Apple flavored lollipop, her favorite flavor, "This time" Emmett smiled as he lowered himself to his knee, "I ask if you will take this lollipop as a sign of my undying, eternal, un-circumstantial, and ever growing love and dedication to you" Emmett smiled as he offered her the lollipop

It was quiet for a moment as he looked up at her hoping that his display showed what he knew words could not, she looked at him and saw every moment they ever had including the bruised ego he hid behind mistrust but she knew him and she knew he would do it and while it was wrong and he was wrong she loved him and she would and could not shut the door on the man who had made her feel more human than she had ever felt in her life. She was angry during her world tour, angry at him and herself but when the anger had left she couldn't find the joy that she had felt before and while she didn't want to admit it, she knew it was because he wasn't there for her to go home to or spend half the day with,

"Yes" she smiled taking the lollipop from him

"Cool, but there's one more thing" Emmet smiled nervously as he removed his graduation cap to reveal his precious cargo, a black velvet box,

"Oh fuck" George whispered as Emmett pulled the ring box off his head and slowly opened

"Mother of God, _damn_ " Paul whispered because he didn't know much about jewelry but he knew…

"That's a big fucking ring" Leah whispered finishing his thought, because it was a monster of ring, a huge 18- carat cushion cut colorless diamond framed on either side by benitoite gemstones in a platinum band

"Marry me?" Emmett smiled

"You asking me this time around?" Bella smiled

"Well I already know the answer but I figured that I'd let you say it this time, since I kind of cheaped out on the big production last time and ring"

"I liked those rings"

"Yeah, you kept eating them. I wanted to keep it pretty accurate so I got you one that was big although you probably shouldn't eat this one"

"Noted" Bella smiled as she eyed the ring, she was from Texas and she knew big and God help her that was huge….she liked huge things

"Marry me?"

"…Yes" Bella nodded, what the fuck? What was she crying about now…had she even _stopped_ crying?

Her hand was still steady as ever as he slipped off her studded elephant ring and slipped on the ring where it fit perfectly, before proceeding to scoop her up as he rose to her feet and kissed her senseless, it was quiet for half a second before their classmates started to cheer.

"Uh Bella, we've got a problem" Emmett whispered against Bella's lips but she knew, hell she could feel the thing stabbing her leg

"Holy hell" Emily squeaked as she caught sight of Emmett's problem, nearly half the parking lot had

"Unzip my gown" Bella giggled

"Bella this isn't funny, the material is starting to rip" Emmett hissed as he unzipped her gown

"I think it is" Bella hummed as she worked the gown off her body and unto Emmett, covering his front as he set her back on his feet

"Here" she laughed as she slapped her graduation cap over him for good measure

"Go wait in the car" she instructed as she brandished the key to her car and unlocked it

"That's yours?" Emmett squeaked

"Yes, now off you go" Bella smirked

"Right" Emmett nodded as he moved as fast as humanly possible towards Bella's car

"Have him back by 10, there's a graduation party" Alice chirped

"Please don't get pregnant" Charlie begged

"Yes sir" Bella grinned before she turned on her heels and moved quickly to Emmett, she pulled off legally but as soon as she was out of sight she gunned it heading for Port Angeles

"Wait, what, no, we can't let that happen" Sam declared once the shock had worn off and Charlie had left to head back to the station and the parking lot had become a buzz with the recent events

"Yes you will, bitch" George glared

"It's against the treaty" Sam growled

"Fuck you and the treaty, you fuck around with my girl and I'll eradicate your fucking bloodline" George snapped

"You say that now but I bet you'll think different when they change her and you lose your favorite killing machine" Sam challenged

"No I won't bitch, she killed more people than there are people in this town, she's only 18 and she's done more for this country which includes your people than any of you and no one will ever know about it. I'm fucking fine with her finally getting something for herself after all this. You try something funky and I will kill all of you" George glared, "Call me if they try anything funny" George informed the Cullen's as he handed them a phone before walking off

"Well, this is nice and all but we have a house to decorate" Alice chirped

"Yeah, someone grab Emmett's boom box" Rosalie added

"We're going to stop this" Jacob growled out

"No you won't, but best of luck" Carlisle chuckled as he picked up his sons boom box and walked off with an arm around Esme

Paul always thought the Cullens to be a bunch of monsters who liked to live together and pretend they were family but the walk Carlisle had as he followed his family to their cars was the walk of a proud father, he'd never seen his dad give him one but he had seen Billy Black do it a lot for his children before the accident….he was confused and Leah look just as conflicted as he felt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Here it is, they finally have their talk and clear the air. Remember that their approach to emotional situations is not normal as they aren't normal. Hope it addresses everyone's concerns and if it doesn't feel free to let me know.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

Fuck her she was sore, hell she had been fucked into oblivion. Her muscles had not screamed and cheered so loud in her entire life, she knew he had held back…hell had he not, she'd be on her way to the hospital with a shattered pelvis and that was something neither one of them wanted. Either way neither one of them could complain about what had just occurred, Bella wasn't necessarily vocal but with Emmett she had been rather vocal, talking to him in languages that Emmett understood and some Emmett had never even heard of and Emmett had done the same which had made Bella come real close to losing what was left of her mind on several occasions.

Bella had never been the cuddling type, she supposed Emmett seemed to always bring out her inner female that cried because her now fiancé had given her the most romantic comedy-esque proposal she'd ever seen, but she had been cuddling with Emmett for nearly an hour now in comfortable silence. She even wanted to lay there a bit longer but she couldn't give her muscles a chance to get cold and stiff because they had somewhere to be in a few hours and she wasn't about to broadcast how thoroughly she had been fucked to all of her now graduated classmates and any juniors who would probably be there because she knew that Alice liked to make things big and just the graduating class wouldn't be enough for Alice.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked as he watched her climb out of the bed stark naked

"Jacuzzi" she replied as she walked off and Emmett watched without a care in the world because all of that amazingness that made up Isabella Marie Swan was his and his alone and no one was going to change that.

He listened to the water running and eventually shut off but he was a bit shocked when the door to the bathroom opened up,

"Care to join me?" she smiled and Emmett grinned and flashed into the Jacuzzi with a grin,

"Come on slow poke" Emmett smirked, Bella cocked an eyebrow at him before she slipped into the water that immediately eased her muscles, Emmett slinked over to her and began to massage her muscles softly,

"Mmm thank you" Bella hummed as she shut her eyes softly

"Anytime" Emmett reassured her as he continued to work

"We can talk now if you want"

"I don't want to ruin your relaxation"

"It'll honestly help"

"I don't know where to start"

"From what I understand, George told you my story, abbreviated but you get the jest of it"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened to you"

"I honestly don't actually know how to feel about it"

"How do you mean?"

"I hate that I lost my parents so early in my life and I hate what my uncle did to me but I don't hate what it lead me to, I used to hate my life and myself after that first night but I haven't hated life or myself since the moment I met George, and none of that would've happened if my earlier years didn't go the way they did"

"We would probably never actually met"

"In all honesty, probably not"

"Double edged sword"

"Most things usually are"

"Like what I did today"

"I wouldn't necessarily go that far"

"I put you in a bad situation knowing you couldn't say no, not in front of all those people"

"You think you forced my hand?"

"Didn't I?"

"No Emmett, you didn't. I wouldn't have embarrassed you because that wouldn't help either one of us but I definitely wouldn't have told you yes if I didn't mean it, even if there are things that we need to talk about"

"Mainly my ego and your job"

"Your ego is the less complicated of the two"

"Really?"

"Yes sir"

"I've been telling everyone that the reason that I even reacted the way I did was because I had realized that there was a chance I could've lost you before I ever got to meet you and that's kind of the truth, but it's only about 40% of the truth and I feel like shit for saying that"

"The other 60% has to do with the fact that you felt inferior, you're so used to being the best and to find out that someone, especially a human, had out done you….I knew your ego would take a major hit and you would lash out to protect it. I just wasn't sure what way you would go about doing it"

"But how would you know that?"

"Remember the day I showed off my tongue and you were worried you didn't measure up?"

"Yeah, but I was playing around"

"No, you weren't. Maybe you thought you were but subconsciously you were truly worried and from that day on I knew you wouldn't take it well"

"I'm used to lying to the humans and never being found out, not the other way around. My family and I try our best but because of what we are and who my family is in the vampire world we sometimes get this superiority complex and we have to catch ourselves…and I kind of developed one with you"

"How so?"

"You're not mad?"

"You haven't given me anything to be upset about yet"

"I just told you I felt superior to you"

"Most men tend to do that, so explain how you developed yours"

"You never seemed to notice your surroundings and I felt like the big bad protector and you were human, but apparently I was wrong because you noticed a lot"

"We're trained to notice everything around us, I found that our subconscious eye picks up a lot more than our conscious eye and I've learned how to use my subconscious eyes because it's not natural for someone of my age to be constantly watching their surroundings"

"And I fell for it"

"You shouldn't compare yourself Emmett, you weren't trained and even if you were you still wouldn't have noticed"

"I'm a vampire for God sakes Bella"

"You really can't rely on that Emmett, you honestly can't there will always be someone better than you out there"

"Bella my power is to succeed at everything"

"At everything physical, yes Emmett but you mean to tell me you've won every fight you've ever been in?"

"Well no, I've lost to Jasper about 55% of the time and I used to lose to Peter and Char in my younger years"

"But they're not faster or stronger than you, are they?"

"No, I'm the strongest and only Edward can out run me about 35% of the time now"

"Do you know why that is?"

"No, we don't actually"

"How fast you run isn't _just_ based on speed, it's _how_ you run. Even the fastest humans have to learn _how_ to run to be able to be effective in the Olympics. You've learned to count on your power so much that you forget that nothing is _just_ purely physical. I can give you a sniper rifle right now and give you a target and there's no guarantee you'll be able to hit that target because you weren't trained to take into account the bullet you're using, wind speed, or gravity. You've learned over the years because of what you are and your lifestyle but I've been trained to do so, I've been trained to make truths look like lies Emmett so stop comparing and beating yourself up about it"

"I've done it for so long…I've got an ego, Bella"

"I know Emmett and there's really nothing wrong with it and I'll happily nurture your ego but you're problem isn't really your ego. Your problem is reacting like a brat because someone brought you down a few notches and that's something you have to fix. I love you Emmett, more than I really care to admit if I'm being honest…not because I'm ashamed but because I've never experienced something like this and its overwhelming, and I love that you've got an ego the size of Alaska and I really don't mind that you're a bit of a brat because I'm a fucking brat too…"

"But…"

"I'll happy marry an Emmett with bratty tendencies and an ego but I absolutely refuse to marry an Emmett who is an insecure egotistical brat and that's what you are right now, so something has got to give"

"I understand, I want to be better for you, my family, and myself but I need help"

"All you have to do is ask"

"Will you help me and call me out on my shit?"

"Of course I will baby, but you know I'm not perfect right and I don't want it to come off like that"

"Oh I know Bella; you're a bit of an egotistical bitchy brat"

"Well don't hold back now"

"Well you bombed George because he played a prank on you; I figure you've got to be a bit of a bitch and a brat to do that"

"I hate pink cars, it's illogical but when it comes to emotions I'm seriously stunted"

"Homicidal sociopath right?"

"Right you are, but you're not completely in the wrong and I owe you an apology too"

"What do you mean?"

"As much as both of us would like to brush that night off as just a damaged ego it wasn't the only thing that was hurt that night"

"I don't understand"

"But you do Emmett and I'd like to avoid it as much as you would because we're so much alike but we both need to hear it"

"Okay"

"I hurt you that night Emmett, yes your ego got hit but your emotions took the brunt of it. I lied to you too Emmett, I lied about my nature and I played a part"

"But I lied to you too"

"But that doesn't make what I did to you any better, it doesn't justify it Emmett. Two wrongs don't make a right, as cliché as it sounds. I fell in love with a gorgeous guy; someone who I knew from the start wasn't what he pretended to be and I was okay with that because everything else about you was true. The night you told me what you and your family were it wasn't a pill that I even registered I had swallowed because I had already accepted you for what you were, even if I didn't know what it was exactly at that time. But what you fell in love with Emmett, you fell in love with a girl who was playing a part. Yes, the details were real or as real as they could be without raising suspicion, but that didn't change the fact that I ripped that all away from you that night. Whether any of us ever recognize it again or choose to sweep it under the rug and never speak of it again, I _played_ you…all of you, and while I've done it to so many times before, I've never been around to experience their reaction to it all…especially with someone I love. I practically told you that the girl you fell in love with wasn't real and the way I reacted to your reaction was poor on my part. It'd be hypocritical of me to sit here and point out everything you may have done wrong and not even acknowledge that you have feelings too and they were hurt. So for that I truly am sorry, I'm sorry for not really thinking about your feelings and how it would affect you, I'm sorry that I shut down and let you believe that it was all just a cover and that my love for you was a lie to fit my story because it was easier for me…it was cowardly and I'm _so_ sorry. So I'll answer the questions you raised that night; yes, it was real, every moment spent with you and the others was very real and no Emmett, I wasn't lying every time I smiled and told you I loved you. I meant it then and I mean it now when I tell you that I love you Emmett Dale McCarthy with everything I am and more"

"Aww Bella don't cry, baby"

"I'm not going to fucking cry Emmett"

"But you are crying right now"

"Kill yourself bitch"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry Bella but I do accept your apology" Emmett grinned and Bella smiled and kissed him with all the sincerity and love she possessed

"I love you Bella and while it will grow I promise to you that it will never dwindle" Emmett began once they pulled apart

"But you're curious about my job, right?"

"Well, yeah"

"Ask away"

"Have you ever killed someone younger than you?"

"No, maimed, yes, but never killed"

"Can I ask why?"

"Child soldiers"

"Have you ever had to seduce someone?"

"Frequently but you want to know is if I've ever had to sleep with someone to get them in a position where I can kill them"

"Yeah"

"No, I've always been prepared to have to go there one day but so far I have not had to"

"Did you go on missions while you were here?"

"A handful but not much"

"Will you let me turn you one day?"

"Yeah, how old are you physically?"

"I was changed a week after my 20th birthday"

"My birthday is in a few weeks, I'll be 19 after that is good but you're going have to give me a bit of time because we're practically wiped out and we need to regain our hidden foot hold"

"How many of you are left, I remember George saying there was a security breach and you guys were getting killed off"

"We were a little over 200 strong before this all started, 246 to be exact, we're down to 23 agents and we've only been able to recover bodies of only 57 of those agents so we've got 166 agents that have just disappeared off the face of the earth"

"Okay and what about you?"  
"That's why I am armed at all times"

"Are you armed now?"

"Of course I am" Bella replied as she seemed to pull a fully loaded Beretta 92 FS out of seemingly nowhere

"That's fucking hot" Emmett whispered in awe

"Mmm, that's not even the tip of the iceberg" Bella purred as she moved to straddle Emmett's lap and captured his lips in a hungry kiss as she put the gun back in its hiding spot just before Emmett rose out of the Jacuzzi and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He dried the both of them off before walking them back to the bed where he lowered her softly and stood to admire her body and Bella knew this wasn't going to be a lust driven fuck session that would result in more broken hotel furniture, no this time it was going to be slow, meaningful, sensual, and loving…something Bella had never done before but she wasn't nervous. She trusted the man that stood over her at that moment,

"You're so fucking beautiful" he whispered and Bella felt the tears prick her eyes as he stared at her reverently, he was an egotistical and insecure brat without a shadow of a doubt but he was hers and they would work together to better one another because they were partners and lovers, iron sharpeneth iron and all that jazz

"I love you" Bella whispered and in that moment the one thing Emmett had sought out for validation since the moment he had laid eyes on her happened, everything bled away with finality as he stared into the very _soul_ of the women he loved above all as she did the same feeling the connection resonate within the very depths of her soul as she opened herself up to him and it hit him all at once, her perfect scent, the slow, steady, and strong thrum of her heart, and her steady breaths

"I can hear you" Emmett, "You're heart…it's beautiful, you _smell_ like sin and heaven all wrapped up in one" Emmett whispered in awe as he lowered himself to his knees.

He was slow and reverent in his kisses, licks, bites, and touches until she felt like the most loved piece of putty to ever exist under his fingertips as he memorized _every_ inch of her body, each of her spots, and the reactions that they evoked from her before he entered with the same slow and reverent manner. They moved as one their lips hardly ever leaving one another, never breaking eye contact, neither of their words going over breathy whispers, sighs, moans, and groans. His phone rang and so did the phone Bella had left behind with Emmett but nothing could break the bubble they were in, not until they were both ready for it to.

"Yes Alice?" Emmett grinned into his phone as he stepped into the shower to join Bella

"I said 10, it's nearly midnight" Alice hissed

"We got carried away, blame Bella" Emmett smirked

"You were on top for most of it" Bella smirked

"I don't really like that picture, can you two just hurry up and shower and get here?" Alice begged

"Yeah, we'll be there Alice, just make sure you've got a path because Emmett's coming back naked" Bella smirked

"What happened to his morph suit?" Alice questioned

"Bella did, I can wear Bella's graduation gown but it won't cover much" Emmett pointed out

"5 grand says you won't march through the front door and up the steps in Bella's gown" Jasper called

"You're on, see you soon bitch" Emmett snapped before he hung up

"What the fuck Jasper you know he's a closet nudist and he'll do it" Alice hissed, the party was packed and going well but everyone would notice a naked Emmett parading around

"We know but it'll be fun" Jasper grinned evilly and Edward and Peter nodded eagerly

"Oh God" Alice whispered with wide eyes as she was hit with a vision

Emmett lay in bed watching Bella get dressed, well more like strap a small armory to herself,

"I still don't understand how none of this stuff bulges" Emmett noted as she slipped two Walther PPKs into the dual back holster tucked down into her pants

"Smaller guns and thinner blades for close fitting clothes, the baggier, the bigger I can get" Bella replied as she grabbed both of her phones and car keys

"I love the outfit Bella but I got to say my favorite things is definitely that ring" Emmett grinned **(outfit on profile)**

"Territorial aren't we Mr. McCarthy?" Bella challenged with a raise of her eyebrow

"Do I get a reward for being honest?" Emmett grinned as he stood

"I'll definitely think about it, now off you go" Bella smirked with a wave of her hand and Emmett grinned as he shot out the hotel room and down to the garage leaving a ghost of a kiss on her lips

"Tease" she smirked to herself as she shut the door behind her and secured it before heading down to the garage

She chuckled at the sight of Emmett's large figure standing by her car in her graduation gown proudly while a family gawked at him and he waved, Bella smirked and slipped into her car unnoticed by Emmett until the car had already started up and pulled off,

"Baby come on not cool" Emmett yelled as he tried to catch up with her, the family that had been gawking now laughing at him as he tried to speed walk to catch up to the car because running would get him arrested for public indecency

"Well get in then" Bella chuckled as she stopped the car before driving in reverse just before he could put a hand on the car

"Please" Emmett whined as he moved to follow the car

"Okay fine" Bella chuckled unlocking the door and letting him in,

"You're so getting spanked for that shit" Emmett growled as he slipped into the car and she pulled off

"Hell, I woulda kept fucking with ya if I'd known that" Bella giggled

"You just went really southern on me just now" Emmett grinned

"It sometime leaks out when I'm feeling good" Bella shrugged

"Sweet" Emmett grinned with a nod, she hadn't directly given it to him but she knew he was taking the credit for being the one to make her feel that way and she'd let him because he had been the one to make her feel that way

They got to the house in record time, shooting down the path and careful to avoid the abundance of parked cars that were lined up along one side of the driveway,

"You've been holding out on me" Emmett grinned

"You don't even know the half of it" Bella smirked as she stepped out the car

"You're a fucking dream come true"

"I know baby, now let's go inside before your sister starts calling again" Bella smiled as she took his hand and lead him to the front door

Bella entered and was glad to see that apparently small town teenagers were well versed in having a proper party, hell they hadn't even noticed she was there until Peter instinctually sought her out with a brilliant grin on his face,

"Look who decided to show up" he boomed, his voice managing to be louder than the music to catch enough people's attention for them to see a not so well covered Emmett proudly moving to the steps. People watched him but there weren't really any wide eyed stares until Jasper and Edward tackled him and gave everyone quite an eyeful of not at all small Emmett,

"Stop exposing me" Emmett yelled as he tried to break free but only succeeded in giving everyone who had not seen the first time around ample opportunity to see it again

"Bella's walking pretty straight Emmett, seems you're useless" Jasper grinned

"Fuck you, she's flexible and I gave her a massage" Emmett defended and now there were quite a few people looking at her

"Bullshit, how flexible?" Peter grinned

"I'm not telling you" Emmett hissed

"Smart boy" Bella mumbled

"Not that flexible then" Jasper grinned pumping him up with emotions that would make him defensive and spill the beans

"Fuck you, I locked her legs behind her head, no hands bitch" Emmett declared, ah shit now everyone was looking at Bella

"Emmett I'm going to fucking kill you" Bella hissed

"It was them, they did it" Emmett shouted, hell he was at Jasper's mercy because there was no way he could protect himself with a physical shield now that Jasper was holding him, he'd just be trapped in it with Jasper

"One more question" Edward smirked

"What was the damage?" Jasper smirked

"Uh…Bella?" Emmett questioned

"Just answer them, we'll get them back later" Bella sighed

"Broken coffee table, damaged head board, 2 broken lamps, ripped sheets, and a broken picture frame" Emmett rattled off

"No broken bed?" Peter smirked

"You can't fucking breaking the bed, it's built into the floor now get the hell off of me" Emmett snapped

"Well done brother" Jasper grinned as they let him up

"I'm so fucking bombing the three of you and taking your women" Bella whispered only low enough for them to hear as she followed Emmett upstairs as the party slowly began to get back on track but now people were a hell of a lot hornier and with a new subject matter to talk about as they continued on

"I'm really sorry Bella, Jazz blindsided me with his power" Emmett explained

"I figured, get dressed baby, we're going to enjoy the night, go back and see if we can add to that list, get me packed up, checked out and then we'll get them back…sounds good?" Bella smiled

"Yeah, I kind of want to see if we can break the bed" Emmett nodded

"Anything you want baby" Bella winked, "Besides I'll have to restate my claim now that everyone has seen what belongs to me"

"Yes ma'am" Emmett grinned

"Good boy now give me some sugar"

"Okay" Emmett guffawed as he leaned over and captured her lips in a searing kiss

"I'll see you downstairs" Bella winked before she sauntered off

"You look like you need this" Rose smirked as she handed Bella a cup of heavily spiked punch

"Thank you" Bella grinned taking the drink from Rosalie and placing a kiss smack on her lips before she walked off towards a wide eyed Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Angela, and others and leaving Rosalie grinning like a maniac

"You just kissed Rosalie Hale" Mike whispered

"I did didn't I?" Bella mused as she took a sip of her drink

"Uh yes" Tyler hissed

"Well it hasn't been the first time I've kissed a girl" Bella shrugged

"You've kissed girls before?" Angela whispered

"Mmhmm, tasted them too, I might not have a dick but I can make a girl scream my name like a prayer" Bella grinned

"You were gay before Emmett?" Jessica questioned

"Nope, just preferred girls more due to circumstances" Bella shrugged as she took another swig from her cup

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked

"Well I was more inclined to men of the tall, muscular, and chocolatey stature and there wasn't much to pick from" Bella replied never breaking eye contact with Tyler

"You like black guys?" Tyler squeaked out

"Did, but then Emmett came along" Bella shrugged and wiggled her ring finger

"Damn straight I did" Emmett nodded as he wrapped his arms around Bella possessively

"No hands huh?" Tyler grinned

"Emmett, don't you dare say a word" Bella hissed

"Ah but you said I wasn't in trouble" Emmett declared

"You answer Tyler and you'll be worse off than your brothers now go get me another drink" Bella informed him as she handed him her now empty cup

"What's the magic word?" Emmett grinned but it quickly left as Bella slowly raised a challenging eyebrow at him

"…Silence, is the magic word, you are correct, I'll be back" Emmett declared walking off, Bella watched him walk off with a soft smile God did he know how to dress **(outfit on profile)**

"You've got him trained already" Mike smirked

"We're still working out some of the kinks" Bella hummed

"I'm sure one more no hands session will smooth everything out" Lauren sneered

"I'm sure it will" Bella smirked unfazed by Lauren's hostility

"Here you go" Emmett informed Bella as he handed over her refilled drink

"Thank you" Bella smiled and pulled him down to give him a thoroughly mind numbing kiss

"Aww shucks" Emmett grinned his smile a bit dopey as he walked off aimlessly

Bella smiled as she fell into an easy conversation with them assuring each of them to not expect a wedding invitation for at least another 2 years or so, she enjoyed the night thoroughly and after Emmett had settled down he and Bella had stuck to one another like glue and people had joked that they were already married…they weren't yet, not until Bella was turned and he could mark her as his but he'd take it. Isabella Marie Swan-McCarthy…he really liked the sound of that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Well I didn't get much feedback on the last chapter so I have no idea if there are any issues that people have that have yet to be resolved.**

 **Anyway I do hope you guys like this chapter, depending on the reviews, I may post again on Sunday…no pressure.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

Bella hummed softly to herself as she followed Emmett into his house carrying two identical large black suitcases while Emmett carried two suitcases filled with clothes,

"What's in those?" Peter questioned eagerly as he eyed the cases

"My tools, don't touch them" Bella informed him

"It's pretty fucking awesome living with a secret government killer" Jasper grinned

"That you pissed off the other night, best watch your back" Bella grinned evilly as she followed Emmett up the stairs heading towards his, now their room

"She won't bomb us, right; she wouldn't do that to Esme's house…right?" Edward asked quietly

"You won't always be in Esme's house, now will you?" Bella smirked from the top of the stairs

"How'd you hear me say that?" Edward squeaked

"Trained killer, nice to meet you Edward" Bella grinned

"Emmett I know she's your mate, but you can't change her" Edward declared

"Why not?" Emmett questioned

"She's going to fucking kill us, that's why. Esme she's going to bomb me, you can't let her bomb me" Edward begged as he turned pleadingly to his mother

"If you're so worried about it, why don't you get Rose to intervene on your behalf" Jasper smirked, he knew why and he knew in Edward's panic he'd spill…oh the chaos

"She won't say anything, Bella kissed her so she's hooked now" Edward hissed

"Edward, what the fuck?" Rosalie yelled the same time Alice and Charlotte yelled out, "You did what?!"

"I was supposed to go first" Alice hissed

"You better watch the sky and where you step Edward because I'm going to bomb the shit out of you" Bella hissed out in a deadly voice

"Ah no Esme please I can't get bombed it hurts" Edward pleaded

"Edward you know you're a vampire right, it won't hurt" Carlisle chuckled

"Oh yeah, you're right" Edward nodded

"Then again with your luck, Bella's vampire power could be weapons manipulation and she can manipulate a bomb to hurt a vampire…I'm sure you'd be the first to find out" Peter grinned

"I'm going to die" Edward declared with a strangled cry

"Peter, why would you do that, now your brother is going to go insane with worry" Carlisle chastised not doing a very good job of hiding his amusement

"I'm sorry" Peter whispered trying and failing to hide his laughter

"No you're not" Carlisle chuckled with a roll of his eyes giving Peter the green light that it was okay to laugh at Edward's mild meltdown

"Maybe if you give her the perfect gift, she'll let you off the hook" Esme offered as she tried to soothe Edward and not laugh in his face, something growing increasingly hard because Jasper was now pushing humor at her in small waves

"No it won't" Bella called from Emmett's room

"Bella stop torturing your brother" Esme tried to scold but she had laughed a bit too much while saying it, fucking Jasper

"He started it, he's lucky I'm not petty or I'd cut Rose off too" Bella called down

"Be fucking petty Bella, the whore pulled a sneak attack and skipped me and Char" Alice yelled

"Fuck you Alice, I've got seniority" Rosalie snapped

Bella chuckled and shut the door her heart soaring at the sound of Emmett's laughter from the closet as he cleared space for her. She took the time to check both her cases and bring Emmett's room up to her standards in terms of safety. Yes, she was in a house full of vampires, but she wouldn't always be and it was also necessary to never get out of practice, because her summer was going to be a busy one…that she was very sure of. Rising to her feet, she surveyed the room once before grabbing several weapons and heading into the closet where Emmett had just finished clearing space and had opened one of her suitcases to unpack,

"What are you doing with those?" Emmett questioned as he eyed the small arsenal in her hands

"I need to secure the room" Bella explained as she began to do just that

"You're in a house full of vampires, we can protect you. Plus we can't hear your heart so we'd hear any other human approaching far before they got to the house"

"And I'm fully aware of that but it's honestly a habit I really don't feel comfortable giving up"

"Okay, the question is if you're going to still be doing it when you're turned"

"Good question indeed"

"So are you going to do the rest of the house?"

"Not all, just the kitchen, living room and back deck"

"You have enough weapons for that?"

"Yes but I'll still be picking up some more equipment, things are getting shaky and I'm going to have to do a bit more"

"…A bit more?"

"Okay fine a lot more, you'll probably have to pry me away a lot of the time and I'll be in the garage for the next few days"

"Why is that?"

"I'm having a Nissan GTR sent here, it's going to be my business car, and I need to fix it up and have it to my standards including certain tags so I won't get pulled over because I really won't have time for that crap"

"I'm not going to be seeing a lot of you, am I? This shit going on is pretty serious isn't it?"

"We still don't know who hacked us and we really don't know who has our real names, faces, and P.O Box information where we get paid and while it is a federal offence, if they can hack us they hack any P.O Box or any private mail box database and find out what they need to find out"

"What about you?"

"I've been sending my money overseas and slowly filtering it back in but they already know what I look like and my real name so honestly it's a matter of time, so know that when you see me walking around the house with a gun strapped to my waist and ankle and several knives just don't think it's because I don't think you can't protect me but I need to know that I won't get caught unarmed"

"Can I come with you sometimes; you know if it's ever local?"

"I'll see if I can even get you on the not so local ones, all of you, I'm pretty sure George would not object to that but you've got to know you can't interfere with anything I'm doing. It's going to get bloody and it's going to get dark and I'll do things that'll make you question my humanity but you can't step in, because I'll be the first to tell you Emmett that I am a person who enjoys violence and killing doesn't have much humanity to offer you"

"I'm marrying you for everything Bella, I understand what this means it's getting dangerous and it's not something petty because this is a security breach even if they have to keep it under wraps, but please Bella don't get shot in the head"

"I can do that Emmett but there's something I want to show you tomorrow, I'll be jumping between here and there a lot"

"Okay"

"And I'm giving you permission to speak up if I start losing myself while I'm here with you"

"But how will I know that?"

"Trust me you'll know"

"Give me some sugar woman"

"Mmm, I don't feel like straining my neck"

"Really, you don't feel like straining your neck?"

"That's what I said"

"You really are a fucking brat, you know that?" Emmett questioned as he lifted her into his arms

"Thought we had established that already, now do you want your sugar or not?"

"Yes please" Emmett grinned as he captured her lips in an eager kiss

Bella and Emmett laid on the plush carpet floor of their closet basking in their shared after sex glow,

"You know I've noticed something" Emmett grinned as he traced random shapes up and down her side softly

"Mmm, what's that?" Bella hummed with a smile as she tilted her head up to look at him

"You hum Bump N' Grind by R. Kelly every time after we have sex"

"It's a good song"

"Shouldn't that song come before everything happens?"

"That would be the logical thing to do"

"But…?"

"Sometimes you have to look logic in the face and say…'fuck you logic, I do what I want' or something along the lines"

"I'm going to use that"

"See I'd encourage you but we both know it's going to come back and bite me in the ass"

"Probably, but you like when I nibble on your ass"

"So not the same thing" Bella replied with a roll of her eyes

She tensed and grabbed her discarded gun seconds before Peter knocked on the door,

"Hey, we've got company of the wolfish persuasion heading this way and your presence is needed" Peter announced

"Okay got it, we'll be down soon" Emmett responded

"Why are the wolves coming here?" Bella asked putting the safety back on her gun

"If you were trigger happy, you would've shot Peter…that would've been funny to see" Emmett grinned

"Of course you would think that Emmett" Bella replied with a roll of her eyes as she rose to her feet, "Now why again are the wolves coming here?" Bella questioned as she bent at the waist to stretch her somewhat numb limbs

"Becau…." Emmett trailed off, words failing him as he tilted his head to get a better look at Bella

"Emmett, baby, pay attention please?"

"Bella I can't"

"You can't, what?"

"I can't function right now, I can barely do it when you have clothes on, and it's hopeless right now"

"Just try, the reward will be very satisfying" Bella offered

"I think I can do that"

"So do I, now let's try again, why are the wolves coming here?"

"To tell you that we can't get married"

"Why?"

"Part of the treaty is that we can't turn anyone and marrying me would mean you would get turned"

"I see…there's a reason why we don't negotiate with terrorist Emmett"

"They're not terrorist Bella"

"No, but they were in the same position until you decided to negotiate and form a treaty"

"How do you mean?"

"If they really believed they were a threat to you and your family they would've demanded you drink animal blood no matter what it does to you or you had to go but they knew that wasn't the case so they kept face and you guys gave them power and now it's coming back to bite you in the ass"

"I guess none of us took into account that we'd find my mate here of all places"

"Never factor out a possibility no matter how improbable sweetheart, that's how you get blindsided" Bella smiled as she stepped into the shower, "Now come get your reward" she purred out as she slipped under the spray of the shower

"Okay" Emmett nodded eagerly as he followed her into the shower

The thundering sound of paws approaching met the Cullen's ears as they sat in the living room,

"Great and Bella and Em are still upstairs" Rosalie groaned as she followed her family outside, hand in hand with Edward

"Do you think they are aware of how loud they truly are?" Jasper questioned

"Doubt it" Charlotte replied

"Well with all the yelling that they've done across their pack mind they have probably ruined their inner hearing" Edward pointed out

"Do they know they're yelling?" Alice questioned

"I highly doubt it" Carlisle replied

He watched them burst from the trees. There wasn't much upside to the wolves and that wasn't him being a cocky bastard. That was him being honest, they had the potential but they fought and attacked like men in the bodies of dogs. They bit, yes they did, but they rose up on their hind legs faithfully and therefore always exposing their bellies…a damn shame. With that being said they always did move in formations, he'd give them that but they weren't very keen on holding it once the attack actually begun,

"They want to know where Bella and Emmett are" Edward informed Carlisle

"This is not Harry Potter and my son is not your messenger owl, if you want to have a conversation with us you _will_ use _your_ words" Carlisle replied coolly, he was getting tired of their behavior just walking around demanding things when they really weren't in any position to do so,

"You tell them poppa" Peter nodded proudly, he couldn't chuckle like he wanted to do in front of the wolves because that would just be rude but Carlisle did roll his eyes in amusement

They were growling and looking at Edward expectantly who had a shit eating grin on his face,

"My dad says I'm not a messenger owl, and unlike you I respect my elders" Edward announced crossing his arms smugly

With a huff and growl 4 of the wolves sunk back to phase in the woods before re-emerging, he wasn't surprised to see Sam and Jacob but he was a bit surprised to see Leah and Paul but he supposed if someone was to befriend Bella it would be those two. He also noted that they were pretty close and seemed to lean into each other, moving all in one motion…he wondered if the others were dense enough to not notice that. He saw Edward give a subtle nod in answer to his question, of course they were.

"Where are she and the big one?" Sam demanded, he supposed that getting them to use their own words was enough at this point

"They're inside, I'm sure they'll be out in a few minutes" Carlisle replied

"You're breaking the treaty if you change her" Sam warned

"I'm aware and I am usually a man of my word but I will not deny either one of them their happiness to appease any of you" Carlisle replied in a matter-o-fact tone because it really was that simple

"You're going to turn her into a fucking killer to be a part of your little fucked up family because you _son_ wants to fuck her" Jacob sneered, hell he would've faked imprinting if he could get away with it. The angry growls that met Jacob's word made him balk at their response

"In case you haven't noticed, Bella _is_ already a killer" Carlisle replied absolutely refusing to acknowledge the rest of Jacob's statement because all it told him was how lowly he thought of Bella and Emmett

"We're arguing for nothing" Rosalie huffed

"We're trying to save a life, to you that may be nothing but to us it is something" Sam replied, he looked proud of himself, Edward nodded again, of course he was

"You're really just concerning yourself in matters not pertaining to you and be that as it may, this choice is Bella's and Bella's alone" Rosalie replied

"It's not her choice to make, she doesn't know what monsters you are" Sam replied

"So you're saying that you won't respect Bella's choice?" Charlotte questioned

"We won't let you turn her, no matter her choice" Sam replied and the others growled their agreement, all except Leah and Paul who looked conflicted. Carlisle sent out his curiosity and Jasper turned to look at his farther who gave a barley there nod in the direction of Leah and Jasper sent him the mirage of conflicting emotions they felt due to the situation

"You will respect her wishes and her brother and sisters will happily enforce it if you do not as will my mate and I" Carlisle informed them

"We'll see" Jacob huffed

Every head turned at the sound of Bella and Emmett's laughter as they made their way out the backdoor,

"About damn time, you two showed up" Alice huffed

"You're welcome" Bella smiled cheekily, she made note of how close Leah and Paul were and briefly wondered when that had happened, she also noted how hostile the others were, this was her first time actually seeing the wolves and while they were large the lack of confidence in their stances didn't intimidate her at all

"Bella you can't marry him, if you do you're breaking the treaty and we have no choice but to attack" Sam informed her

"Really it specifically says, 'Isabella Swan cannot marry Emmett McCarthy and in doing so is a direct breach of the treaty', it says that?" Bella questioned, she was met with silence, "Mmm that's what I figured"

"If he marries you he will change you and _that_ is a breach in the treaty" Sam growled out

"Why must you dictate the order of my life, with the way things are going he'll probably change me before we get married. Either way I'm marrying the big oaf, because I'm not giving back this ring it is rather impeccable and big. I'm from Texas Sam, we like things big there" Bella smiled it was a polite, cool but dangerous smile that Jasper had only seen Carlisle master it was a smile that said while they were humoring you and letting you pollute their air with your shit but they would get their way and didn't have a problem ending your existence if need be to do so

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation here" Sam growled

"No, I don't think you understand how very little your wishes matter to me or my fiancé. Isn't that right honey?" Bella questioned

"Yup" Emmett said with his only lazy but sinister smirk crossing his lips

"He changes you, he breaks the treaty and we attack" Jacob growled

"Ah yes the treaty, bad call Carlisle, you really shouldn't negotiate with terrorist" Bella grinned

"Yes, lesson learned princess" Carlisle chuckled unable to hide his amusement with that, Esme had done no better although she did have Carlisle's shoulder to muffle her laughter

"We're not fucking terrorist" Sam snapped

"You are terrorizing me and my happiness and I do believe that by definition makes you terrorist. Terrorist…" Bella began

"…Of happiness" Peter finished, "The worst kind" Peter hissed as if it was truly a scandalous notion that really shouldn't be said aloud for all to hear

"A damn shame Petey" Bella huffed with a shake of her head

"A damn shame indeed Popsicle" Peter nodded in agreement

"We're not terrorist, we're trying to keep you from being changed" Sam yelled out

"Against my wishes" Bella noted

"You don't know what you want" Jacob glared

"And you do?" Bella questioned

"Do you?" Leah questioned speaking up for the first time

"Yes" Bella replied as she turned to look Leah in the eyes

"Then we support you" Paul replied, but Leah had barley heard a word of it because the world had floated away and the only thing keeping her from following it were the steel cables that held her to Paul and now Bella

Bella felt it too but she wanted to show Paul her appreciation so she turned to him, "Thank you" she informed him and their eyes connected and Paul's breath left him in a gust because as everything slipped away he was kept grounded by the steel cables holding him to Bella and Leah,

"How is that possible?" Edward whispered with wide eyes as they darted between Bella, Paul, and Leah because he could see the bond that had just been forged in Paul and Leah's mind and could not understand it

"What are you talking about?" Emmett questioned both Edward and Jasper had their eyes ping ponging between Paul, Leah, and Bella and he didn't like it

"We imprinted…" Leah began, he had not seen them connect eyes but he didn't think it could be that bad or why it was even important at this very moment, "on Bella" she finished…now that was a fucking problem

"MINE" Emmett thundered out possessively as he stood in front of Bella, blocking their view of Bella, Bella to her credit did nothing even if she felt strangely upset about the aggression he was showing Paul and Leah, she may not be supernatural but she was a predator and she knew that the voice that had just staked claim on her was the voice of a predator who was a hair trigger away from ripping, shredding, and burning any and everything that dare try to take away what was his…she just really wished it wasn't aimed at Paul and Leah, the idea of them getting hurt….bothered her

"No it's not like that" Paul growled, he was afraid more so for Leah and Bella's safety than his own but he would not back down and show weakness even in the face of death, he had not done so before and he would start doing so now

"Explain" Emmett demanded, Bella's hand had slipped under his shirt so her hand was directly in contact with the small of Emmett's back. She was his, yes, and while she would never blame him for killing Paul and Leah if they tried to take her away from him, she really didn't want them hurt, hell she'd kill them herself if it came down to it but she _really_ didn't want it to.

"We imprinted on her yes, but it's not romantic we just want to be around her and keep her safe and happy, that's it" Paul explained

"Ask your brothers" Leah added for good measure

"It's true Emmett, they love her but it's not romantic, it's like the way we love her, and they're completely loyal to her Emmett" Jasper explained

"Not romantic?" Emmett questioned, he was always able to quickly calm down after being riled up, Carlisle wasn't completely positive why but he imagined that Emmett's natural inner positivity played a role…along with his short attention span…plus it was no secret that Emmett wasn't all there mentally, none of them were but Emmett was bit more obvious, partly because he just straight up didn't give a flying fuck about people's opinions about him

"No" Edward replied

"How is that possible?" Emmett questioned

"I don't know, we'll find out but we would like to talk to Bella about it, so she knows what to expect" Leah explained

"Alone" Paul added looking to Sam and the others who looked as if they had won something, Bella guess they figured that with her now connected to Paul and Leah she would not be changed

"You're part of this pack now Bella" Sam smirked

"Bitch I will fucking _shoot_ you. You're annoying me, go the fuck away" Bella groaned

"You can't shoot me" Sam huffed

"My trigger finger is very fucking capable of shooting you" Bella snapped

"Fucking go Sam, you're pissing her off" Paul growled his eyes flashing a neon yellow along with Leah

"We'll talk about this when you get back" Sam replied defiantly before phasing on the spot and taking off into the forest, listening to his wolf who wanted to get the fuck away because no one's eyes had ever done _that_ before.

There was an awkward moment in the backyard as everyone stared at one another until Emmett felt Bella draw a question mark into his lower back, a way to ask him if he was okay without undermining him,

"Go for it" Emmett nodded as he moved out of the way and Bella moved forward without prompt

"So when did this happen?" Bella smirked as she waved a finger between Paul and Leah

"While we were searching for your ass in Texas" Leah grinned as she hugged Bella

"I'm fucking cupid" Bella grinned

"Yeah right, Leah just couldn't resist my charms anymore" Paul grinned as she hugged Bella tightly

"Shut up Paul, that's bullshit" Leah snapped

"So you want to explain what's going on and what it means?" Bella asked

"All we've ever been taught is that imprinting singles out a wolf's perfect mate but clearly that isn't the case….at least not for us. We don't know if all the other things are accurate but you may have some discomfort without us near, our mood may affect you, your mood can definitely affect us we know that for sure, you'll be hyperaware of where we are but we probably won't be with your whole shield situation." Leah explained

"Okay" Bella nodded; there wasn't much she could say

"Bella, we go where you go, we are loyal to you and if that means by extension the Cullen's then we are loyal to them. We will support and fight to protect any decision that you make" Paul explained

"Thank you" Bella nodded

"We'll come by as soon as we get all the answers we can" Leah assured before both she and Paul turned and took off into the woods

"Well that was an interesting meeting" Esme noted

"Bet you didn't see that coming Alice" Charlotte smirked

"Hell no" Alice chirped, "Bella, would you really have shot them?" Alice asked

"Of course I would've" Bella nodded, "I don't know if you've noticed this already, but I'm really not all that mentally stable" Bella noted as if mentioning the news

"You really are crazy, aren't you?" Alice questioned

"Certified" Bella drawled as she walked off without a care in the world

"That's my twin sister right there" Peter grinned proudly, no one was surprised…Peter's sanity was often questioned as well…he did weird shit sometimes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Well, you guys haven't been reviewing as much as before so I'm not too sure if everyone likes the direction the story is going. Well except for the few that are faithfully reviewing, thanks and I hope you continue to do so.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

Bella woke up at her usual time of 4 in the morning and headed straight for the shower, not surprised to find the room empty she had known the very moment Emmett had left the bed that previous night.

"It's 4 in the morning, what the hell is she doing up?" Edward questioned

"This is the time she always wakes up" Emmett shrugged

"It's 4 in the morning" Edward repeated, it wasn't natural to wake up that early

"You said that already"

"The sun's not up yet Emmett, why would she ever need to be up before the sun?"

"Ask her trainers" Emmett shrugged, what the hell did he know, he knew she woke up this early to go workout but that was during the school year and he wasn't sure that would be her schedule from now on, especially with the way things were going.

Bella made her way down the stairs and Emmett noted that it was the first time he had ever seen her wear sweat pants **(outfit on profile)** ,

"What are you smiling at?" Bella smirked as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs

"It's just the first time I've seen you in sweatpants" Emmett shrugged, Bella smiled as she made her way over to him and curled up into his lap

"You know you're pretty cool" Bella smiled as she placed a loving kiss on his neck

"You're pretty awesome yourself" Emmett grinned giving her a light squeeze

"You guys are so cute" Alice cooed

"That's gross Alice" Emmett grumbled as he scrunched up his nose, he really didn't like the idea of his actions being referred to as cute and apparently neither did Bella because he could feel the scowl on her face from where it was pressed into his neck

"I swear none of you know how to take a damn compliment" Alice grumbled

"We have two very different ideas of what a compliment is and isn't" Bella replied

"Well you're fucking crazy, so you're probably right" Alice grumbled

"Aww Carlisle, Alice is picking on my mental stability" Bella cried as she looked to Carlisle with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Alice you really shouldn't do that, Bella's mental stability is a very delicate thing" Carlisle chastised as he leaned over to wipe Bella's face

"Oh my God, Bella I was only joking I'm sorry" Alice declared at the sight of Bella's tears

"You really shouldn't joke about something like that Alice, it's a very delicate subject" Carlisle warned

"I know, I don't know what I was…" Alice trailed off as she noticed the evil grin Bella was giving her, "You bitch, you can cry on command" Alice shrieked

"Language Alice" Esme called from the kitchen where she was cooking breakfast for Bella

"Only crazy people can cry on command Alice" Bella informed Alice in a matter-o-fact tone

"But you are crazy" Alice declared

Bella sat bolt upright and gave Alice a confused look and tilt of her head, "No I'm not" she replied with the straightest face

"Yes you are"

"No, I would think I would know if I'm crazy or not"

"WHAT, you said you were crazy yesterday"

"Yes, but that was yesterday"

"So you're crazy"

"I was crazy yesterday, today I am sane, you must keep up"

"I, wha….DON'T YOU FUCKING LAUGH JASPER" Alice shrieked glaring at Jasper who was struggling mightily to not laugh unlike his siblings who had venom tears welling up in their eyes from the hilarity of it all

"Alice...please" Jasper begged in a slight wheeze

"No Jasper"

"Please….Alice…please"

"No Jasper, you have to support me"

"Pwease Alice…..pwease"

"Fucking laugh Jasper, but you're getting in trouble for this later" the words had barley left Alice's mouth before Jasper had let loose his laughter

"I hate you Bella" Alice glared

"I love you too" Bella winked

"Breakfast Bella" Esme called as she placed the plate on the counter

"Oh hey, remember how I was supposed to show you something today?" Bella asked as she turned her attention to Emmett

"Yeah" Emmett nodded

"Change of plans, how do you feel about coming with me to Tacoma?"

"Tacoma, Washington?"

"That's the one"

"Sure, when?"

"Today"

"Today?"

"Mmhmm, I need to be at the airport in about an hour and a half"

"So I better shower, get dressed, and packed while you eat then"

"No need to pack, it's just a day trip"

"Okay"

"Alright" Bella smiled as she placed a kiss on his lips and rose to her feet and headed to the breakfast bar where Esme had a high protein breakfast waiting for her,

"Thank you" Bella grinned placing a kiss on Esme's cheek

"Enjoy" Esme smiled as she placed a kiss on the top of Bella's head with a smile and moved to clean up the dirty dishes

"So what's in Tacoma?" Peter asked

"Car garage and a Nissan GTR that needs to be brought up to my standards" Bella replied

"What the fuck Bella?" Rosalie demanded, she loved cars almost as much as she loved Edward

"I know, but I kind of want to ease Emmett into this without the audience"

"Fine, but why Tacoma…wouldn't Seattle make more sense"

"Too many people, garages are always a bit on the crowded side and there's no way we can clear out a garage without catching attention and there's no way we could have a garage that is barely used if at all for everyone to take note of"

"So what exactly are you going to do to it?"

"Nearly everything is getting changed on that thing. I need a faster engine, which is no problem but that also means I have to adjust the dampening, traction, suspension, and weight distribution then I'm going to have to add in a silencer so it's not announcing my every position it's already bulletproof but I'm going to add a full body armored plate for the undercarriage of the car. Then I put in the obvious things like weapons and a center console computer" Bella explained

"What's the plate for?" Jasper questioned curiously

"A lot of times people drive around in armored cars but fail to protect the undercarriage which is where the exposed gas tank is. Why waste my time trying to shoot a hole into armored glass when I can just shoot out your gas tank and watch you blow up?" Bella shrugged

"But how can you even shoot out a gas tank without getting under it?"

"Ricochet, it almost always takes more than one shot, but you get the idea" Bella explained with a shrug

Bella sat in Emmett's arms in the private jet they had boarded in Port Angeles aimlessly twirling a throwing knife while she stared out the window and ran her free hand through Emmett's curls,

"So what's it going to be like at the garage?" Emmett questioned curiously as he ran his hand up and down her thigh

"Well it's a state of the art garage and we'll have 4 technicians with us"

"Do they know about…?"

"About you no, but they are government assets so they don't ask questions and they know me"

"So they're assassins that are good at cars?"

"No, they are trained but motor vehicles are their particular tool of trade"

"So they're government assets because they're good with cars"

"They're all ex-military and they're geniuses when it comes to anything having to do with a motor so that's why they're government assets…well officially anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"Well unofficially they work exclusively for George and the President, but for all the curious little guppies out there they are used by the FBI and CIA and sometimes the DEA if need be"

"So it'll be just the 6 of us"

"Yes sir"

"I want to ask more questions"

"I'll always answer your questions Em"

"The first job you did, why'd you kill them in the car"

"Well he didn't want to wait until we got to wherever it was we were supposed to get to. I had played the shy and scared part so he wanted to loosen me up with some champagne. Champagne glasses are really thin so I broke it and stabbed his furthest body guard in the neck, I moved with his body so that I wouldn't be sandwiched between my mark and his second bodyguard. I knew the shock would slow down their reaction time so I didn't waste time lunging forward and slitting the bodyguard's throat because he was the one with the gun of the two. I sliced through his carotid artery and he gushed blood everywhere, my mark tried to attack me but while we were sitting together I had pinched a few nerves along his hip that slowed down blood flow to his legs which caused enough of a numbing effect that he would be too slow. I slit his throat too and finished off the bodyguard drowning in his own blood, stabbed the driver in the temple, took control of the car, and drove it to the docks where extraction would be easy. It sounds like a lot and it can feel like a lot sometimes but the whole thing lasted less than 20 seconds not counting what happened after I stabbed the driver in the temple and took the wheel"

"What about the messiest kill you've ever had?"

"In terms of blood?"

"Yeah"

"There was a reporter who had been captured and I had to get captured and go through a bit of torture to get into position, we eventually ended up in the same room and I was chained to a wall. I got out of the cuffs easily enough but I didn't move until I could bait one of our guards over to me, her didn't protect his neck so I ripped it out with my teeth. The spray nearly popped a blood vessel in my eye but I shot the two other guards and got the reporter out"

"Wow, have you ever been shot?"

"Yeah but I've been stabbed more"

"You don't have any scars"

"Good skin"

"I'll agree with you there" Emmett grinned

Emmett waited for Bella to emerge from the bathroom in the garage as he eyed the nearly finished black Nissan GTR being tended to by the 4 technicians Bella had introduced him to. He had never given a car a full overhaul like the way they had and he knew Jasper, Peter, and Rosalie would've loved to see it. He had gotten to help Bella and he had fucking loved every minute of it, she was his very own grease monkey, sticking out her tongue slightly when she had to tweak something delicately and carefully…it was adorable. The technicians told them war stories from training camp on up, they even told him about an agent that had requested a built in vibrator for the driver's seat,

"Hey, by the time you two get back she'll be ready for a few laps" Dale informed Bella as she made her way over to Emmett

"Thanks guys" Bella smiled

"Anytime" Timothy smiled, "Go eat"

"Will do" Bella nodded, as she slipped into the driver's seat of the black GMC Yukon Denali left for them to drive while in Tacoma

"Does 'a few laps' mean what I think 'a few laps' means?"

"If you think it means a few laps on the track behind the garage, then yes"

"Please tell me I can be in the car with you"

"Like I was going to let you not get into the car with me"

"Sweet"

"So change of plans…again"

"What's up?"

"Well after this we can't go straight home, I need to drive into Seattle sign off and pick up my equipment and then we can fly home"

"You've got a spot in Seattle?"

"No, there's a FBI office in Seattle with floors most of them don't even know exist"

"This shit is fucking cool Bella"

"I thought you might feel that way" Bella chuckled as she parked across the street from a Diner and climbed out

"So when do you want to get married?" Emmett questioned as he caressed her ring, happy to see it back on her finger now that she wasn't working on the car and concerned about damaging it

"The thought of doing it while I'm still human has a certain kind of appeal to me, but that would mean getting married before this time next year or just about"

"Too young?"

"Just a bit even though I'll _be_ that young for eternity"

"No, I get it"

"Plus the only people I would want to see me get married would raise a lot of flags with whatever friends and family you invite if I was turned and they were there…none would be raised if I was human and marrying you though"

"I don't need anybody there short of my family, everyone else really doesn't matter"

"A small wedding would hurt Alice"

"She'll survive"

"So what are you saying?"

"When we get back I'll tell the girls to start planning the wedding, we don't have a set date but by this time next year you will be known as Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarthy"

"We're taking a detour in Seattle before we head to the office"

"What for?"

"You'll see" Bella winked

They returned to the garage with food for each of the 4 technicians, who had happily handed over the keys in favor of the food being offered to them,

"Let's go" Bella grinned, Emmett needed no further prompt before getting in the passenger side of the car

"We don't need to silence her right now" Bella grinned as she revved the engine and it thundered sending vibrations through their bodies and electing a heady moan from Bella's mouth as she taxied out onto the track. Emmett's wide eyes snapped to Bella, but he had no chance to say a word before Bella gunned it,

"HOLY SHIT" Emmett screeched as he watched the speedometer climb and climb until they hit the turn and drifted around it before Bella snatched the car back into place and the speedometer began climbing again.

Emmett did nothing to hide the erection he was sporting as Bella drove,

"Need help?" Bella purred as she drifted and revved the engine as it launched them down the track sending vibrations rocketing through their bodies which in turn elected another heady moan from Bella. Emmett growled as his hand dove into Bella's sweatpants, past her panties, and into her heated core,

"Em, ah, oh fuck" Bella grunted

"Don't you fucking stop driving" Emmett growled as he pumped his fingers in and out of her hungrily

She drove and drove, taking the turns and pushing the car to its limits, vaguely registering that it did not pull to either side like some cars had a tendency to do sometimes when they were sped up far past expectations,

"I'm going to ride you the entire way home once we're done with Seattle" Bella whispered as she pulled the car to a stop

"Yes ma'am" Emmett nodded

"Glad we have an understanding" Bella nodded, her brain a bit frayed from the speed and orgasm Emmett had given her

They left the garage in the black GMC Yukon Denali after making sure, the delivery address was correct and they knew to change the tires before shipping it.

The drive from Tacoma to Seattle took less than an hour and was spent in comfortable silence heavy with promise as they caressed each other.

Bella parked in front of a beauty salon in Seattle and turned to Emmett,

"Pick me up here when I call you" Bella informed him

"I don't mind sitting with you" Emmett informed her

"Don't worry about me, go watch a movie or something and don't come back over here until I call you"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive"

"Alright" Emmett nodded as he climbed out the passenger side and walked around to the driver's side where Bella was, "Bye"

"Bye" she smiled as she leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss before stepping out the car and stepping onto the sidewalk, he gave her a honk before he pulled off and she watched him drive off before crossing the street and entering the tattoo parlor she had done heavy research on.

Emmett pulled up to where Bella stood and immediately noticed her hat in her hand and her hair in a bun on top of her head and patches of gauze,

"Are you okay?" Emmett questioned as he quickly climbed out the car and began checking her over

"Perfect" Bella nodded

"What are these for then?" Emmett questioned as he pointed to the gauze on her body

"You'll see later, now let's go"

"I don't think I'm going to listen to you anymore when you tell me to leave you places"

"Fair enough" Bella smiled as she gave a tug on his shirt to signal him to bend down so that she could kiss him

"I don't think you're very deserving of a kiss right about now" Emmett huffed

"It will be made up to you"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Bella nodded

"Cool, I was going to kiss you anyway though" Emmett grinned proudly as he leaned down and kissed her

"I know" Bella chuckled before walking around to the driver's side of the car and climbed in.

Emmett had loved every minute of the visit to the FBI office in Seattle. They had entered through the back of the parking garage and taken an elevator down to a floor that had computers covering nearly every available surface, half the stuff on the screens he didn't understand and the other half was satellite images, most of which he wasn't sure how to interpret. He had stood by as Bella had signed for three large armored cases like the ones she had at home but larger, and had taken two while she took the last and loaded up the car. They had driven to a private landing strip and boarded the jet they had taken that morning with the 3 cases before taking off. And as promised Bella had held true to her word for every moment until they had landed and were climbing off the plane, and placed the cases in Emmett's Jeep and pulled off without seeing one TSA agent,

"More tools?" Peter grinned as he eyed the cases in Emmett and Bella's hands

"Yes" Bella nodded

"What happened to you?" Carlisle asked as he eyed the gauze patches

"That's what I want to know but she won't tell me" Emmett huffed and glared expectantly at Bella

"I had just gotten him in a good mood" Bella informed Carlisle ruefully

"Sorry princess, but I am curious" Carlisle smiled apologetically

"Put these away and you can find out" Bella informed Emmett, she saw his body shift, felt the gust as he darted up the steps with the first two cases, back down then up again with the third before coming back down again…she felt him move but all she saw was a blur

"Well I've been meaning to do it for a while and this was the perfect opportunity, considering everything. This one is for you guys" Bella shrugged as she peeled the first gauze patch away to reveal a simple black batman logo tattooed on the inside of her right wrist, "This one is for you Petey" Bella smiled

"I want to do it" Peter declared as he darted over to her and carefully pulled back the gauze patch to reveal a fraternal twin genogram tattoo with an infinity sign neatly tattooed below it on the inside of her left wrist

"I love it" Peter grinned

"For Paul and Leah" Bella explained as she peeled off the gauze patch to reveal 4 black wolf paw prints staggered neatly behind her right ear

"This one is for you Em" Bella added

"Can I?" Emmett questioned and Bella nodded and allowed Emmett to pull off the gauze patch to reveal a simple pooh bear tattoo with the letters 'EM' tattooed in black on its red shirt behind her left ear

"And this one is for my parents, all four" Bella explained as Emmett removed the gauze patch to reveal a black swan with the phrase 'C&E' tattooed in white in the center of the Swan's black body at the base of her neck

"They'll disappear when I'm changed but it's something I've always wanted to do, although I did add a few things" Bella shrugged

"I really wish they didn't go away Bella" Esme smiled as she pulled Bella into a loving hug

"Aww shucks" Bella smiled as she hugged Esme, noting that she was spending way too much time around Emmett to be saying Aww shucks now, ah what the hell anyway…yup, way too much time around Emmett.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Well I missed my usual day…again.**

 **Like last time you can expect two chapters today.**

 **Let me know of you guys like where things are going because I'm not sure anymore.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

Bella was up at 4 and down stairs by 4:15 where Esme had breakfast waiting for her once again,

"You guys feel like coming with Em and I, I have something to show him" Bella questioned from her seat at the breakfast bar

"Hell yes, I've been waiting to go on a secret assassin field trip" Peter cheered

"What he said" Edward nodded

"Oh Em, did you tell them the other thing?" Bella asked turning to look at Emmett

"What other thing?" Alice questioned, this not knowing shit was getting annoying

"No I figured Alice might forget you like to sleep, burst in the room, and you might react badly and shoot her" Emmett shrugged

"…You're right" Bella nodded

"See, I know my baby" Emmett grinned with a smug nod of his head

"I know baby, you can tell them now though" Bella smiled

"Tell us what?" Alice hissed

"Oh Bella wants to get married soon, before this time next year" Emmett shrugged

"You're not kidding right?" Alice demanded

"No, but that would be cool huh Em?" Bella smirked

"Oh yeah, fuck with everybody's head" Emmett grinned

"…April 1st sound good?" Bella questioned

"My favorite holiday…hell yeah that sounds good" Emmett nodded

"Fortified and unified?" Bella questioned

"Fortified and unified" Emmett nodded eagerly, it was something that they had developed to ensure that once a decision was made, they were both fully on board with the entire thing

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Alice demanded

"What do you a mean; we just picked our wedding date. Pay attention Alice you're planning this thing" Bella replied as she climbed into Emmett's lap

"You two are serious; you want to get married on April 1st of next year?" Alice questioned

"That is what we said" Emmett grinned

"And I get to plan it?" Alice squeaked

"Yeah, unless you don't want to" Bella noted

"No, I've got this. Hold on and let me go get my iPad" Alice declared as she raced off, she hoped to God they were serious and not going to pull some epic April fool's day joke once they were at the altar…her un-beating heart couldn't handle that

"Okay you two have given me a little less than 11 months to plan this thing and I don't know when I'm going to get the two of you to be this cooperative" Alice rattled off

"Fair enough" Emmett nodded, he knew more than anyone how true that statement would be for Bella in a few weeks…if that long

"Indoor or outdoor, remember it's in the dead of spring" Alice warned

"Outdoors" Emmett replied and Bella nodded her head in agreement

"Okay and colors?" Alice questioned

"Blue, green and maybe…" Bella trailed off

"Grey?" Emmett offered and Bella nodded with a smile, she'd leave Alice to find the perfect blend

"What about maid of honor and best man?" Alice questioned

"Uh, Rose, will you be my best man and/or best woman?" Emmett grinned

"I'd love to Emmett" Rose smiled, he and Rose were a lot closer than anyone would figure but she had saved his life and when he had awoken she was good at keeping him from feeling overwhelmed at times, she had a secret love for comic books and Emmett had been the reason behind it and in return she had taught him everything he knew about cars

"Do I really have to ask Peter?" Bella grinned

"Of course not Popsicle" Peter grinned reaching over her to give one another their patent handshake

"Emmett I'm your best man and all but on the night of the bachelorette and bachelor party I'm sticking with Bella and you can have Peter" Rose informed him

"Sounds good to me" Emmett nodded

"I've got a question" Peter announced

"No, this first time you will wear a suit and Rose will wear a dress but the second time around you will be in a dress and Rosalie will be in a suit" Bella replied

"Okay cool, that's all I wanted to know" Peter nodded in acceptance

"Peter, why are you always so willing to wear a dress?" Jasper questioned curiously

"Because I am comfortable in my masculinity" Peter replied proudly

"Plus you'll look real pretty in a dress Petey" Bella smiled

"You bet your ass I'll look pretty" Peter growled with a nod

"Um…okay?" Alice questioned, she really didn't know how to react to any of that

"George is marrying us" Bella informed Alice who nodded even though she wanted to coo at Bella giving him that honor but knew better

"My suit has to be blue, whatever blue you use, I want my suit that color" Emmett added

"That can be done" Alice nodded

"Is that all?" Bella questioned

"For now, yes" Alice nodded

"Okay, well time to go people" Bella announced as she rose to her feet and Emmett followed

"You can drive" Bella informed him as she handed over the keys to her Jaguar as they entered the garage

"Aww yiss" Emmett declared as he ran to the car and eagerly jumped into the driver's seat

"Wait…" Emmett trailed off as Bella slipped into the passenger seat, "I don't know where I'm going"

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you" Bella smirked

"That's not very nice" Emmett glared

"I know and I'm sorry, head to the studio" Bella smiled

"The dance studio"

"That's the one"

"Let's go people, follow me" Emmett honked before he pulled off and shot out the driveway with others following in their own cars

Bella's dance studio was located in a well-hidden nook of one of the many strip malls in Port Angeles. There was nothing outside to even suggest the door they had entered led to a dance studio and wasn't anything more than a simple back door entrance. To the right were steps that led to the back of the actual stores of the strip mall and straight ahead was a door that Emmett had never seen locked before, because every time he'd seen it Bella was already here and had left it open for him. She punched in the code on the keypad and turned the knob. Now this he recognized. She unlocked the door to the actual dance studio for him and they entered,

"This shit is the real deal" Peter whistled as he looked around the dance studio

"Yeah, Bella and I haven't been back in a while" Emmett noted as he took Bella's hand, he missed it and he knew she did too she gave his hand a squeeze in silent agreement before she opened her mouth,

"Come on, this way" Bella called as she led them into the changing room, she walked straight to the back past the showers and over to a door neatly tucked away and punched in another set of codes into the keypad which then opened up to reveal a finger print scanner

"This shit is so cool" Peter whispered excitedly as the door opened silently and Bella led them down a set of steps and into command central,

"Holy damn" Charlotte declared as she looked around, nearly every surface was covered in computer screens, weapons, or a combination of both

"You've got a chair" Jasper smirked

"Really Jasper, the chair is what you noticed?" Edward questioned

"It's _the_ chair Edward, like Captain Kirk" Jasper explained

"You can sit in the chair Jazz" Bella smirked knowingly, as she flipped a switch and all the monitors came on

"Holy shit, that's our house" Alice declared pointing to the current satellite feed

"You watched us?" Rosalie questioned

"No, but the moment I started spending any amount of time there a satellite camera was assigned…I didn't spend much time up here" Bella shrugged

"Up here?" Edward asked, eyeing Jasper weirdly who was spinning in _the_ chair

"Mmhmm, this way" Bella nodded gesturing to a set of stairs none of them had noticed

"I'm seriously starting to question my observational skills" Alice murmured as she followed Bella and Emmett down the steps, Bella didn't say a word she knew short of Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte they clearly had not experienced a time where not noticing one's surroundings could be the equivalent to death….be that as it may even Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte left more to be desired in terms of observation skills

She led them down to the training room,

"It's huge" Rosalie noted in awe

"It's the entire subbasement of the strip mall" Bella explained

Nearly a third of the room was dedicated to just workout equipment ranging from standard to things you would only see in the gym of a gymnast. Another third was covered completely in mats with several training dummies, knives, poles, escrima sticks, and guns that simulated the weight of a fully loaded weapon but was not. The final third of the room was dedicated to an indoor shooting range,

"Then there's this" Bella grinned as she led them to a door behind the steps that led to a state of the art armory

"Holy shit" Peter declared

"Well enjoy, don't break anything" Bella announced as she moved to leave

"Where are you going?" Emmett questioned

"Training, can't afford to get rusty" Bella explained as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips before walking off and leaving the others to their own devices

When they did, finally make their way out of the armory they found Bella running in a water resistance treadmill at a ridiculously fast pace and while she was sweating she didn't really look like she was exerting much energy if any at all,

"My twin sister is fucking awesome" Peter grinned and while there was no reaction that she did hear Peter, Emmett was sure she had, even with the headphones in her ears.

They watched her train for hours without faltering. Edward was scared. They all were to an extent but she had declared war on him and not the others. The worst part of it all was, minus the sound of her weapons making contact with the dummies, none of them could actually hear Bella move. She didn't even stop until her phone rang, Emmett pulled it out his back pocket and tossed it to her which she easily caught without bothering to look in his direction,

"Bella" she announced, her breath was even as if she had not been training for the past few hours

"Hey, Paul and I finally got our answers. We're on our way to the Cullen house now" Leah informed her

"No, Port Angeles, I'll text you the address" Bella rattled off

"Okay, see you in a few" Leah replied

"Bye" Bella replied before proceeding to hang up the phone, text Leah the address, and flick the phone back to Emmett with frightening accuracy without sparring him a glance before returning to her training.

She finished just as her phone went off with a text from Leah telling Bella they were there,

"I'll go get them Bella, you finish stretching" Carlisle informed her

"Thank you" Bella nodded as she lowered herself at an impossible angle, she already knew the moment Leah and Paul had pulled up. She didn't feel complete, no, Emmett made her feel complete but they had the same kind of effect that the rest of the Cullens had on her…she just felt better.

Paul and Leah followed Carlisle in confusion, why the hell they were walking through a dance studio hidden in a strip mall in Port Angeles was beyond them. Why they were following the vampire doctor into a changing room and towards the showers they did not know. But what they did know was that the doorway they had just walked through did not belong,

"Holy shit, is that your house?" Leah questioned noticing the satellite feed

"Yes it is, Bella's people are very thorough" Carlisle nodded as he led them down another set of stairs

"Well damn" Paul whispered as he let out a low whistle in appreciation

"You should've got here earlier" Peter grinned with a nod

"Had to get off the rez first, the rest of the pack didn't really like what the elders had to say" Paul shrugged

"And why is that?" Bella questioned with a cocked eyebrow

"Well we've been taught that the imprint was rare and was meant to show a wolf their perfect mate. What we didn't know was that there are two types of imprints and the mating imprint is the more common of the two. The second imprint are for wolves that are too vicious to protect the land, so they imprint and find wolves that are like them and are ideal pack mates. You're not a wolf but our wolves don't seem to care, that's why we imprinted on you. You're our pack alpha now, we are loyal to you and we protect you with our lives, and we want to do our best to keep you happy. Everything else about the imprint stays the same although you have an aversion to anyone being able to locate you or feel your emotions" Leah smirked

"Sue me" Bella shrugged, "What did the pack do?"

"Sam and Jacob tried to Alpha order us to stay and break the imprint, only one problem with that" Paul shrugged

"They're not your Alpha" Emmett noted

"No we are actually superior to them now because of you Bella" Paul replied

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned

"Well we got into a bit of stand-off with them, we ended up phasing. Sam and Jacob tried to alpha order us; it worked for all but half a second before we started to fight it. It made us grow; we're both bigger than Sam and Jacob now. Then we went silent" Paul explained

"Uh…" Emmett trailed off confused

"Paul you're shit at this" Leah huffed

"I think I'm pretty good" Paul replied with a shrug of his shoulders,

"Normally we share the pack mind, and unless you make the conscious effort every thought we have is shared in the pack mind. When we fought the alpha order and won, we essentially left the pack and therefore they can't hear us in the pack mind. We think they think it works both ways and we can't hear any of their thoughts but we can, it's more like mind reading now but we can choose when and when not to do it" Leah explained

"There's more" Paul added

"Yeah, our eyes are yellow now when we phase" Leah explained

"Better not phase for Alice to see then" Charlotte smirked

"Shut up Char" Alice snapped

"Okay….we also had this vision on the run back to Paul's house, of these wolves…" Leah began

"Pitch black, neon red eyes, and huge canines?" Bella asked, cutting Leah off

"Yeah...how'd you know?" Paul questioned

"A dream I had a few weeks ago" Bella replied

"…well okay then" Leah smirked just as Bella's phone went off and she checked the caller id noting it was her Uncle

"Oh Em, we've got to go see Uncle Charlie. You two aren't going back to La Push are you?" Bella questioned as she turned to Paul and Leah

"If it's okay with all of you, we were hoping we could stay with you guys since that's how it's going to be for eternity anyway" Leah explained

"Of course you can, you're part of the family now" Carlisle smiled

"Okay, when we get back we're going to have the full rundown of wolves, imprints, and everything in between and then we're going to get your clothes and anything of importance and move you out" Bella informed them

"When you get back from your Uncle's?" Leah questioned

"Yes and if someone yells, I might shoot so be prepared for that, now let's go so I can lock up" Bella announced

"Run that by me again" Charlie demanded

"Uh, I'd rather not" Emmett replied

"Emmett seriously?" Bella chuckled

"No, honestly Bella, I think intimidation runs in the family because he's scaring me right now" Emmett hissed

"You're damn right, when you two got engaged you two told me, _you told me_ that you weren't getting married for at least 2 – 4 _years_ " Charlie hissed

"Yeah we know but…" Emmett began

"Are you pregnant?" Charlie demanded

"What?" Bella questioned

"Are you pregnant, is that why you guys are in a sudden rush to get married now?" Charlie demanded

"No…wait are you?" Emmett questioned looking to Bella

"Emmett…seriously?" Bella demanded

"What, the way we've been going at it…I wouldn't be surprised" Emmett shrugged

"Emmett, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and think okay, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah sure thing Bella" he nodded and replayed the conversation in his head, "…Oh yeah, never mind what I said Uncle Charlie, she's not pregnant" Emmett replied

"So why then, why the rush?" Charlie questioned choosing to ignore Emmett's comment about his niece's sex life

"Honestly, Uncle Charlie we can't really think of a reason _not_ to" Bella shrugged

"What about college?" Charlie questioned

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned

"Bella you're going to fucking college girl" Charlie glared

"Uncle Charlie I've got 2 PhDs already, I'm done with college for now" Bella chuckled

"What, how is that possible?" Charlie questioned

"I was in a program; I stopped taking high school classes and took college classes instead. By the time it was time for me to come here I was a few classes and a high school diploma short of 2 doctorates, so I took the classes online and graduated from high school. Now I'm a doctor so no I don't think I'm going back to college for a while Uncle Charlie, diplomas are in the mail and on their way" Bella explained

"Okay then…what about you then son?" Charlie questioned

"Well I'm going to college, I want to take a year off but I'm going to take classes online then go from there" Emmett explained

"You've got it all figured out, huh?" Charlie mumbled

"Pretty much" Bella and Emmett nodded with a smile

"Alright fine, I expect to get my wedding invitation in the mail" Charlie huffed

"Done deal" Emmett nodded as he and Bella stood

Charlie watched them leave, Emmett eagerly climbing into the driver's seat. He'd never say it because he wasn't sure how much she remembered of her parents but those two reminded him so much of her parents it was uncanny,

"You'd be so proud of her" Charlie smiled as he eyed the picture of the two on their wedding day, he was proud of her…so proud.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Here goes the second chapter of my apology to you guys for missing a day.**

 **Plus that other chapter was a bit of a filler chapter.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

Emmett grinned excitedly as he listened to Bella's car make its way down the driveway, today was her birthday and he had spent all morning planning the day along with Alice and Charlotte, because after all it was Peter's birthday too. She hadn't made much acknowledgment of it, short of wishing Peter a happy birthday before driving off with promise of being back at noon. Bella herself really didn't care much about her birthday, it was honestly just another day but now she was legally older. She'd woken up like every other morning, showered, dressed, ate breakfast and was out of the house before 4:45 that morning. Training felt good, Emmett wasn't with her like he usually was and she knew why but it did not hinder her training. She trained until about 8 before sitting down in front of the computers and picking up where she had left off the previous day, she was slowly beginning to narrow the list of people capable of doing this but the more she dug the more it began to look like it was a team effort. Watching her investigate via the cyber world was something that Emmett didn't enjoy because it was nothing like the montages on TV; it was tedious, confusing, and very unrewarding at times. Bella often found herself chasing her tail on quite a few occasions; she still couldn't tell how organizations were finding out about agents who had ruined them previously because there was zero chatter about it anywhere. She spoke to George and the people working diligently in Washington D.C. but they had nothing to offer her.

George wondered if it was a new player but the idea was unlikely, someone with that kind of capability would be known and talked about or at least mentioned and that had not occurred. She monitored forums but no one was taking credit for the hack because no one knew about it. She was getting annoyed but not discouraged, she had not reached that point yet but if they weren't on the web then they were giving names the old way and that meant she'd have to put her foot on the ground really soon. The only thing keeping her from making that call was because she still had a few avenues she had not gone down yet and she needed to be absolutely sure. She left her computers running a program on each section of the virus sent into their servers which had caused the servers to dump all their personnel files into an unknown location where it was extracted from. She wanted to profile each section of the virus; she needed to have an idea who might have done what because once she did that she could narrow down possible locations for the file dump.

She'd barely come to a stop before Emmett was pulling her out of the car and running with her into the house, up the stairs, and into their room,

"Get showered and dressed, I'll park the car" Emmett informed her before he ran off again, leaving a ghost of a kiss on her lips

"…Okay then" Bella mumbled as she shook her head to settle herself before she began undressing

Bella did as she was told, pulling her into a high and tight ponytail before checking herself in the mirror to assure her guns weren't showing **(outfit on profile)**. Satisfied she exited the room and made her way down the stairs,

"Okay that's just weird" Paul declared as his eyes passed between Peter and Bella

"My twin has style" Peter smirked reaching over to give Bella their patent handshake **(outfit on profile)**

"Where's Emmett?" Bella questioned

"Beats us, we just listen to the part Alice yelled at us" Leah shrugged, it had been hard for either of them to admit but in the 3 short weeks they had been staying with the Cullen's they had never been more happy and felt like they belonged. The family dynamics were peculiar but they were unique and true, they joked better than most families and they loved strongly. Even with there being 12 of them, they never seemed to crowd one another. They had nights where everyone could go off and do their own thing but there were nights where they just couldn't get enough of one another. Leah and Paul quickly realized every possible thing they hated about the Cullen family was a self-taught prejudice that they learned to let go. Vampire and dog jokes flowed freely between everyone and no one took offense and they found that they enjoyed the playful scolding from Carlisle and Esme. The biggest surprise was the fact that neither species stunk to one another, the wolves smelt a bit like the woods with other scents while each vampire had a bit of a citrusy smell to each of them coupled with their own unique scents. The revelation had caused Bella to look at them all completely bewildered as to how they could not have noticed something so obvious long before.

"Good pups" Alice chirped as she skipped down the steps

"Alice" Esme called in a scolding voice

"Sorry" Alice grinned

"Apology accepted Tinker-fang" Paul smirked

"Not helping Paul" Carlisle called and Paul chuckled and shrugged his shoulders although he knew Carlisle couldn't see him

"Don't you shrug your shoulders at me Paul" Carlisle called

"How'd you see that?" Paul demanded

"I didn't but I know you" Carlisle called

"Alright, fine, sorry Alice" Paul huffed as he eyed the upstairs catwalk balcony suspiciously

"Esme you have to come see this, Peter and Bella are matching" Alice squealed finally noticing the two

"Alice, stop that" Peter grumbled

"Oh you two are so adorable" Esme squealed as she stood before them, "Look at them Carlisle"

"You two are rather cute" Carlisle chuckled with a nod

"Thank you" Bella and Peter chorused, both looking flustered

"Holy shit, they're flustered" Rose laughed

"Shut up Rose" they grumbled

"Oh this is rich, oh do I wish Em and Jazz were here to see this" Rose laughed

"Where are they?" Bella questioned

"Don't worry about it, Alice has instructions for you two" Rose smirked before turning and walking off

"Instructions?" Peter grinned curiously

"We're setting you free, go have fun, but start looking for a call around 9" Alice informed them

"So you're not going to bother us for at least the next 8 hours?" Bella grinned

"Yup now bye" Alice chirped

"Okay then, bye" Peter grinned as he grabbed Bella and raced off taking her Jaguar rather than her GTR

"Do you think that was the best idea?" Leah questioned

"Yes, I have great ideas" Alice huffed

"Really, sending those two off without a chaperone was the best idea?" Paul smirked

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Alice replied a lot less confident this time around

"You mean you _hope_ they'll be fine" Leah smirked

Peter was trying desperately to hold back his laughter as he and Bella creeped around the movie theater in black morph suits causing havoc. It had taken some maneuvering but they had managed to change into their morph suits and enter the theater using Bella's training and now they had been causing havoc for 3 movies now, hiding between movies when the janitor came to clean up everything, and it hadn't gotten old. Everyone's reaction was so unique, several people had left the theater declaring it to be haunted and now they had security guards at the exits but they were useless as Peter and Bella continued to fuck with people.

There was a jump scare in the movie and a guy in the audience screamed bloody murder and pissed himself, he knew that had been Bella's doing although he had lost track of her movements 10 minutes into the movie…she was disturbingly good at this, he knew why but that only fucked with his head more. How does a vampire lose a human in a movie theater? Easy, the human is Bella.

He and Bella didn't spend much time one on one, but he didn't mind, she was his best friend tied right up there with Jasper and he was hers only second to Emmett which he didn't mind. He kind of liked that they didn't have to be planted up one another's asses to have their strong bond but when they did get together it was like they had never been apart. They were one in the same on many things including the way they spent time with one another. For them it wasn't the amount of time spent with one another but the quality of it all. If they were being honest with themselves neither one of them was really that sane, hell none of the family was…they did some weird shit but they had to admit that their weird shit did take the cake. He was pretty sure that's why thy connected so well, their crazy made the rest of their family seem almost sane but they also had a lethal side that was just as crazy and a bit too detached at times, that's why Bella was the way she was. She didn't hold much worth in actual human life, because she'd taken so many and she didn't value hers above any because hers was just as fickle. All in all she really and truly with all honestly just enjoyed killing and shedding blood and he wasn't sure how she would do once she was changed and didn't have a job that gave her an excuse to commit mass murder at times, torture someone for information, or blow a man's head off. He really didn't think going to high school, college, and trips around the world would do it for her…hell it barley did it for him, Char, and Jasper. And if everyone was being honest, they really did miss the southern vampire wars…the combat but nothing else. All they wanted was the combat and the killing; they couldn't give two fucks about hunting grounds. He was pretty sure the family would happily join in picking a fight with the Volturi, okay Carlisle and Esme would need some kind of reason, but still they would fight but then they'd have to lead the vampire world and they really didn't want to do that and no one else was really worth the challenge.

Aww shit, now he had truly lost Bella and he was getting paranoid people were screaming but they were just too far apart to be Bella's doing….the fucking movie was picking up and so was the creepy ass background beat that got people's hearts thundering in anticipation. Fuck him, he could hear her whispering his name but it seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere. She was hunting his ass and he was creeping around confused as to what he should actually do. Oh fuck him, if he was human he would cry or pass out, this shit was too much for his heart.

"Peter" she giggled, he whipped around because he could have sworn she was right behind him

Bella rolled her eyes, vampires and apparently shifters were really bad at noticing their surroundings. Why the fuck Peter was looking up and around was beyond her, she wouldn't be standing because someone would see her. His ass deserved to be scared shitless, now she had to time this just right the killer was about to jump out…she'd seen the movie three times now and had that shit memorized after the first.

"BOO" she boomed grabbing Peter suddenly just as the killer yanked back the curtain, the entire theater screamed she was sure some people had pissed themselves but even with that Peter's shriek was louder than everyone's as he shot up into the air, Bella scrambled quickly to their secret entrance with tears erupting from her shaking figure

Peter grabbed his nonbeating heart and took off before more people could notice his ass, he didn't know where Bella had come from or where she went but he was convinced he had shit himself and needed to check himself. He knew it wasn't possible, but if you had asked him before if it was possible for someone to sneak up on him and scare him shitless he would've said no but Bella had just done that so he was going to check and see if she had managed to scare the shit out of him too.

He had shrieked once again when his clothes, shoes, socks, and jewelry appeared above the stall,

"I'm going to put a fucking bell on you" Peter growled as he took the clothes and placed them on the baby changing station

"Well that would defeat the purpose of movie theater ninja's now wouldn't it?" Bella chuckled

"You scared me…twice"

"You were just asking for it Peter"

"You're mean"

"Aww I'm sorry Petey, do you forgive me?"

"…Fine, but if you're this quiet when you get turned we have to convince the others to do this and you have to scare them too"

"Deal"

"Great, what are you still doing in the boy's bathroom?" Peter questioned as he made his way out the bathroom now fully clothed

"Well seeing as though this is the girl's bathroom, I think I should be asking you that" Bella smirked

"Aww fuck my life, this always happens" Peter huffed as he followed her out the bathroom

"It's okay Petey, let's go do something else we still have time" Bella smiled

"Arcade?" Peter offered

"I've never played video games before" Bella noted

"What, we've got to go change that" Peter declared as he pulled Bella along

Peter was having a ball, it was nearly 10 now and their phones had not gone off once but neither cared all that much. Bella had been a quick study like Peter had expected and while these weren't the normal games he played at home he loved every second of it as did Bella. Peter kept her away from all the shooter games, wanting to see her do that kind of stuff in real life first before he watched her do it virtually and she didn't mind. They played every other game under the sun and enjoyed every second of it so they were a bit unhappy when their phones finally went off, a text from Alice to get to the address below.

When they pulled in, they immediately recognized several cars from school as well as the parking spot at the front reserved for them,

"Well then" Peter grinned

"What do you think?" Bella smirked as she stepped out the car

"Surprise party, so don't pull a gun" Peter grinned

"I figured that much" Bella smirked as she followed Peter to the front

He pushed the doors opened,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" everyone screamed as the lights flooded the room, Peter and Bella played their parts well in acting surprise as they walked over to their respective mates,

"Happy birthday Bella Boo" Emmett grinned as he lifted her into the air

"Mmm thank you" Bella smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him thoroughly

"You like?" Emmett smiled and Bella took the time to look around the indoor trampoline arena, "We rented it out until 2 in the morning"

"I like a lot" Bella nodded

"You can kiss me again now"

"You giving me permission McCarthy?"

"Well it looked like you kinda needed it"

"Did I now?"

"Mmhmm"

"How so?"

"I could see it in your eyes"

"My eyes?"

"Yup"

"Good enough"

"So you going to kiss me now"

"Eh, why not?" Bella shrugged before she captured his lips in another kiss

Eventually Emmett set her on her feet and she took the time to really take in what he was wearing **(outfit on profile)** ,

"You copying me McCarthy?" she smirked

"Well I was dressed first, so I think you were the one doing the copying" Emmett smirked

"You wish" Bella scoffed as she reached up and tugged on his shirt signaling him to bend over and kiss her

"I really like your lips Em" Bella mumbled against his own

"I really like your lips too" Emmett mumbled

"When this is over you're going to like them even more, got me?" Bella whispered against his lips

"Yes ma'am" Emmett nodded, she was really good at that

"Good" Bella smiled kissing him once more before walking off and leaving him still bent and staring at the spot she once stood

"You okay" Paul chuckled patting Emmett's back

"She's really good at that" Emmett noted absent mindedly as he straightened up

"At what, the lips thing, or leaving you stuck?" Paul smirked

"Both" Emmett grinned

"You cocky mother fucker" Paul laughed as he shoved Emmett, he and Emmett had gotten along really well more than he actually thought they would because Emmett was always joking around and smiling every time they'd interacted before but then he got to know the guy, who had a temper and mean streak like none he'd ever seen and had a lot of possessive tendencies. He supposed that's why Bella was the best girl for him, she let him be but he had yet to get out of hand because she really didn't let him get there. Plus Paul learned something, he was crazy and so was Emmett. Okay maybe crazy wasn't the right word, but he knew for a fact he was not emotionally and mentally stable and Emmett…well Emmett was actually crazy. Even with all that he realized that he was the angry crazy while Emmett was happy crazy that sat on the border of being bipolar, Emmett's emotional state could be very trigger happy some times. The family handled it well and he and Leah were learning to, thanks to their own experiences when they had just shifted and everything caused them to lose their shit and burst into giant wolves. The upside was that for the most part, Emmett's emotional jumps didn't cause whiplash, down side was that sometimes they really didn't make much sense. Paul figured that it was impossible to be alive as long as they had been and still be emotionally and mentally sane especially when they were all changed somewhere along their emotional and mental growth anyway. Then there were their powers, Paul was pretty impressed that Edward, Alice, and Jasper hadn't gone ape shit having to hear peoples thoughts, feel people's emotions, and see their futures or the fact that Charlotte wasn't very paranoid considering her power was evasion and sensing danger. He wondered what he and Leah would be like in a few years, crazy no doubt, they weren't all that solid now but he found that he really liked the idea.

"Finished having your inner monologue?" Bella grinned from her perch on his back

"I've got a quota to meet and Alice had me too busy to meet it earlier" Paul smiled, he had flirted his ass off the first time they met and he wouldn't lie now and say he didn't find her attractive but he was pretty sure he loved the crazy soul she was even more and part of that was thanks to Emmett…he brought out the best in her. The imprint had connected and mingled their souls yes but he knew with someone like Bella, that could only go but so far so he loved the relationship that they shared

"Oh damn, I do know how much you love your monologues" Bella smirked

"You're damn right, plus I did a whole lot of grumbling too"

"Because Alice is crazy?"

"Hell yeah she is and then Carlisle and Esme decided to pull the parental trump card and ran off to get your cake 3 hours before it was even ready"

"Harsh"

"Hell yeah and then Leah, because she hasn't ever watched a movie in her fucking life, declares that it can't possibly get worse now"

"She didn't"

"Hell yeah and then Char got the bright idea to start using her power, that shit was unfair"

"Guess she's flexible"

"I fucking bet"

"Come on, let's go play dodgeball on the trampolines"

"Alright cool, but honestly happy birthday Bells, I would deal with Alice all over again for something like this"

"I hope you're singing that same tune when February and March roll around"

"Fuck you" Paul chuckled as he tossed Bella onto the trampolines; she bounced and landed effortlessly on her feet

"You a piece of shit Bella, you know that" Paul glared

"Ah you a bitch" Bella chuckled

"I'm not bitch, I got you start this game up" Paul snapped jumping onto the trampolines

Fuck him; he was never playing a game of dodgeball if Peter and Bella were on the same team again it was bullshit,

"I swear Bella just spent the entire time throwing the ball at my ass" Leah mumbled as she sat down in his lap gingerly

"You're complaining, she was clearly trying to burry my nose into my face" Paul scoffed

"Maybe you have a ball to face magnet" Leah laughed until it was replaced with a yelp when he pinched her ass

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" Paul smirked

"You'll pay for that" Leah warned

"My pleasure" Paul grinned

Bella enjoyed every moment of her birthday, it felt good to laugh and enjoy the people around her without thinking about the shit going on at work. And to top it all off, she had been reinvigorated with a different kind of drive and focus…she'd get them no doubt about that but she was so over this shit. When she got who she was looking for they were going to really wish they hadn't annoyed her this much…but she liked a challenge. Contradicting right? That's why she was crazy though, wasn't it?

Yes, she was crazy but her crazy ass was about to get loved up and down by her very naked vampire fiancé who was prowling towards her with that devilish grin he wore so well…she was thinking crazy didn't suck if one knew how to handle it or have someone to handle it…like she was now.


	18. Chapter 18

I know! I know, believe me I know. It's been over a year, but a certain person PM'd me...so I'm back and this is Chapter 18.

If you want an explanation then I'll give you a brief one, I was actually finishing this story up, saw a spider crawl across my laptop and reacted by smacking the shit out of my laptop. Said laptop froze and quit right then and there on me and I couldn't get back _any_ of my files and it kind of just broke my spirit and will to keep writing this thing.

I've decided that I'm tired of having unfinished work up here, so I'm going to finish it and make sure I do right by everybody.

Thanks again to the certain PM and while the updates will more than likely take a bit longer because I don't have prefinished chapters, I will continue to update.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review.

Thanks!

* * *

Emmett smiled softly down at Bella, she looked so peaceful but she was out cold and rightfully so. She'd switched operating time zones 5 times in the last 3 days and he was sure she had gotten little to no sleep in that time.

He couldn't help dropping a kiss on her nose, he found it adorable how she scrunched it up and moaned quietly in protest,

"Leave my nose alone" she grumbled not opening her eyes,

"Can't it's too cute" he smirked, smirking as she only grunted in protest, she really was tired, "Here" he chuckled slipping her Walther P99 into her hand knowing she wouldn't be able to go to sleep if she didn't have it and he wasn't in bed, "Go back to sleep, I'll come get you in a bit" her only response was a hum before she was out again.

He shut the door behind him softly, a sudden slam wouldn't do if he didn't want to get shot at trying to be a caring fiancé,

"She's still sleeping?" Peter questioned as he exited he and Charlotte's room,

"I think it's been at least 3 days without sleep, going full throttle" he nodded

"She's too damn good"

"Tell me about it"

"Well we're getting out of your hair for the day, see you tomorrow morning"

"Yeah, see ya" Emmett nodded hugging the man he so readily called a brother, before he and Charlotte were out the door, a goodbye with the others and they were soon following Peter and Charlotte's lead and heading their own way for the day.

Two days before their wedding day and he was taking this one to bring Bella back, because he wouldn't be seeing her much of the next day but to say bye before she was whisked away.

He eyed the house picturing what he wanted before setting to work and letting his mind wander, to the last few months. Bella was hardly ever in the house or Washington state for that matter these days. She was constantly being sent somewhere and more often than not she was going from one mission to the other.

He didn't worry though….much, he'd been on quite a few missions and had the utmost confidence in her abilities. The first though...the first held a very special place in his heart, probably because he knew it would never happen again…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Bella hummed as they pulled into a private airstrip where the jet was already waiting for their arrival. She parked in the small hangar and covered the car before grabbing two duffel bags from behind some equipment tucked in a corner and handing him one,_

" _What's this?" Emmett questioned as he opened the bag, clothes...black clothes_

" _Go bag, our clothes doesn't leave the state" she explained as she began to undress_

" _Any reason why in particular?" he questioned as he too began to undress_

" _Forensic countermeasure mostly"_

 _It wasn't anything insanely crazy, just a simple black tactical outfit although a bit form fitting to avoid snag, he supposed. Their clothes went in the duffel bag and the duffel bag went back to it's hiding place before they were boarding the plane and Bella was signalling to the pilots that they could take off._

 _She sat in his lap as she logged into the laptop that was tucked under the seat,_

" _It's a recovery mission" she announced to him_

" _What are we recovering?"_

" _Not what, who" she replied showing him the file of a guy named Davin Newhouse, "Someone is selling names and information, to the highest bidder. Davin specialised in organized crimes like Mobs and Cartels and this time around the Cartels managed to outbid the Mobs for his information. They grabbed him in the Sao Paulo favelas, disappeared for 2 weeks and reappeared down in Mexico. We're going in to recover his body and find out anything on the seller if we can"_

" _You don't think he's alive?"_

" _2 weeks, it's enough time to do what they want to do to him. If he hasn't escaped by now, he's either killed himself or gotten them to kill him first chance he got"_

" _So why go?"_

" _Confirmation, information, most importantly….no man left behind" he nodded his head in understanding_

 _He watched her read through some of the reports on the Manos Ensangrentadas Cartel (_ Bloodstained Hands Cartel _), they were morbid for humans that made their money anywhere there was money to make. Their only calling card with a kill was the bloodstained hands of their victims, they sure did live up to their name._

 _Then she was planning, checking the blueprints to the abandoned mansion they were using, every now and then he would hear her click her tongue in reference to something she found, he found it particularly adorable how she'd tilt her head from side to side when she was clearly weighing her options about something._

 _When she finished planning, she simply stood and pulled out two weapons cases from the overhead compartment and a smaller one from under the chair across from him. He watched her take her time eyeing the selection of blades before taking one and tossing it from hand to hand testing the weight, she took a few swipes in the air before she was slipping them into the empty case,_

" _Want to go over the rules" she questioned picking up an Arsenal Strike One handgun, twisting and turning it checking the sights and feel,_

" _Rules, there are rules?"_

" _In a sense"_

" _How do you mean?"_

" _I know I don't have to say it but I'm going to say it anyway. This is my thing, we do it my way, you don't need to protect me, let me operate. No one knows what you are but the people that need to, so act as human as possible at all times. If you take a snack, burn that body, can't have anyone asking any questions."_

" _Yes ma'am" he nodded with a smile,_

" _Thank you"_

" _For what"_

" _For being you" she smiled placing a kiss on his lips as she shut all 3 cases before climbing into his lap_

" _Well, you are very welcome" he grinned kissing her back_

 _When they landed a simple black 1985 Ford Taurus station wagon was waiting for them,_

" _Budget cuts?" he questioned eyeing the small car_

" _No, we need to blend in, and this doesn't stick out" she replied as she set the weapons case in the back seat, dead center to ensure easy access if needed._

 _They pulled up 3 miles out of their intended destination and moved quickly and stealthily through the overgrown brush towards the house, he could feel the pressure on his back from her hand as they neared the end of the overgrown grass and brush so he lowered himself to his stomach, two taps on his left shoulder had him following her finger to the 10 foot concrete wall surrounding the mansion and compound._

 _She gave him a quick up and over motion and he nodded before following her, she took a running start, one foot planting on the wall briefly as she used it to propel herself up and grab hold of the top and pull herself up, pausing briefly to check if the coast was clear before disappearing over the other side. Emmett quickly followed over the wall and sunk into the shadows where he knew Bella was._

 _They were at the back of the property and the security was less, only 5 guys and one perched on the lone balcony overlooking what was once a vast backyard but was now a horde of random and overgrown plants._

 _Bella signaled him to wait so he waited as she slinked further towards the house, he could hear the moment the blades left Bella's hand cutting through the air and the sound as they found their mark shortly after and their heart stopping mid-pound. He watched her dart out the greenery and quickly scale the house as if she were vampire before she was on the guy in the balcony, quickly killing him by snapping his neck and setting him down._

 _He quickly scaled the wall once given the signal and joined her in the balcony, they quickly moved to one of the bedrooms and straight towards a laundry chute, he watched Bella quickly rig up two lines and attach them to harnesses on their belts,_

" _Slow" was all that left her mouth before she was slipping into the chute, he followed his hands and feet carefully braced on the walls of the laundry chute as they began to slowly make their way down the chute, a tap on his right calf had him looking down at her, she gave him the signal to wait before she was moving further down the chute so she had space to turn completely upside down, a nod was all he got before they, once again, began their descent further down the chute._

 _The sounds of the poker game in the laundry room hid the little sound they did make on their descent, he watched Bella pull the excess rope down and carefully wrapped it around her left leg and and left gloved hand until a foot of excess rope was left, she pulled out a silenced Browning Buckmark Camper._

 _Bella let herself go only dropping the foot she left out on the rope, she gave the 4 men no time to react as she opened fire, 4 bullets for 4 men as she quickly unwrapped the rope from her leg and lowered herself to the floor with Emmett quickly following. A sharp yank had both ropes dislodging and falling, they were quickly packed away and then they were on the move once again. Exiting the laundry showed a set of stone steps that led up to the basement where he could tell a good amount of humans were stationed,_

" _There should be a door at the top of the steps but stay low just in case they took it off" she informed him before she was doing a spiderman crawl up the steps, his eyes zeroed in on her ass for a few seconds before he pulled himself together and began following her up the same steps. Luckily for them the door was in fact there and they quickly moved until they were leaning up against the wall on either side of the door,_

" _I'm going to blow it" she informed him as she pulled and began placing semtex on the edges of the door and very edges of the wall, before they were moving further back down the steps to avoid the direct backblast,_

" _5 second delay" she informed him before hitting the trigger, she quickly pulled her SIG SG 552 in front of her and raised it, before they were surging up the steps on second 4, their steps didn't falter as the explosion sounded loudly._

 _They moved through a gaping hole and Bella opened fire, he stayed behind her, trying not to get hit by a bullet so it wouldn't ricochet and hit Bella, they dropped like flies as Bella moved further into the room amongst the chaos, he saw one of the clear leaders move to grab their discarded gun only for Bella to shoot him in the hand,_

" _Don't even think about it" she was now duel wielding a pair of Arsenal Strike One handguns as she swept it over the 3 men before her, motioning them to sit on a couch together_

" _Julio, Juan, and Javier Santos….I do believe you have something of mine" she hummed_

" _He's already dead. Muerto. Tu perra loca (_ _ **Dead. You crazy bitch)**_ _" Juan screamed holding his hand, he'd clearly never been shot before Bella mused_

" _Yes, but still. I'd like him back" she smiled sweetly_

" _What's left of him is in the freezer" Javier grinned darkly, he was the most volatile of the three brothers and she had no doubt Davin had probably provoked him into killing him_

" _First right down the hall right?" she grinned staring him down conveying that she was not in the least bit affected by his revelation, "Babe?" Bella called_

" _No problem hon" Emmett grinned and then he was gone_

" _You have one?" Julio hissed, she glanced at him, though she did not react she filed the information away,_

" _We're going to play a game called, 'Who sold you that name?'. Ready?" she smiled tucking away the knife, before any could react, her handed darted out to gut Juan with a giant combat knife_

" _Juan. Perra_ _ **(Bitch)**_ _" Julio screamed lurching forward only to be met with the butt of one of Bella's Arsenal Strike One handgun as Juan's intestines came out and were quickly coiled around Javier's neck as Julio gagged and struggled to stay alive a look of shock a fixed to his face._

 _Bella grinned her face splashed with Juan's blood as she used her knee to shove him to the ground and dragged Javier closer to Julio so she wasn't stretched as far. She planted a knee roughly into the center of his chest and tightened Juan's intestine's around Javier's neck,_

" _What do you think? You'll talk before I strangle Javier to death and Juan bleeds out. It's a race, do you like it?" she questioned as she tightened her hold on Javier_

" _Oh God" Julio cried,_

" _I left him at the door, looks like Juan's definitely going to lose, but maybe you need a bit of incentive….?" Bella grinned shooting Julio in his right knee and left foot, she hummed to his screams as she then digs in the heated gun into his bullet wound, "Speak to me" she sang over his screams and string of profanity, "You don't seem convinced….maybe Javier will help" Bella mused as she loosened her hold as Javier gasped for breath before she buried her knife in between his ribs, wedged it securely and pulled, the sickening crack was loud as Javier screamed out grasping at his chest just as Bella tightened her hold around his neck once again causing Javier to convulse desperately_

" _Okay, OKAY" Julio screamed desperately before he was revealing that the name list was split up against sellers all working for one boss and while he didn't know who the boss was their personal seller operated out of a gated community in upstate New York._

 _The moment she'd shot each of them in the head, Emmett was on her, unable to control his urges anymore. He'd seen her dark and bloody up close and it had served to be a crazy aphrodisiac and he couldn't control himself any longer. She didn't offer up an resistance either as she dragged him closer until her back hit a wall. They went at it right then and there, until they came undone with a powerful orgasm rocking the both of them._

 _They secured Davin's body and drive back to the hanger in utter silence, there was transport there already waiting for Davin's body and Bella's weapons before they were gone, he and Bella parked the car in the hangar, and stripped down to nothing. They tossed their bloody clothes into the car, hosing off over a recessed drain before getting dressed in brand new clothes before pouring a gallon's worth of bleach down the drain and dousing the rest into the car interior, careful not to get any on their clothes. The little gasoline that was left in the tank was siphoned out and poured into the car interior as well, before Bella tossed a match in and shut the doors before boarding the plane._

 _They stayed quiet up until the point where the pilot announced they were free to move about the plane. Bella was first this time to initiate the contact as she pounced on him, although he was very quick to meet her the rest of the way._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

After that they had a conversation about sex on the mission could never happen again but sex on the plane after the mission was more than welcomed.

Of course after that, he went with her on nearly every mission he could, all of them being recovery missions...sometimes of nothing more than a head and the same information. He couldn't help much as she, George, and the team of techs George had were still trying to find at least one of the sellers.

In the end the gated community in upstate New York turned out to give them the most, so that's where they headed along with the rest of the family for their first tag-a-long. The trip had fucked up their heads, but then again watching a 19 year old girl jump off an upstairs balcony and kill every goon in the vicinity but the time she landed would fuck anybody's head up. She was a machine and even though he won't admit, he knew seeing Bella's skills on display had scared the utter shit out of Edward. In the end, they got what they were looking for and the files were quickly transported to a secure base up to Bella's standards where George now was. After that, at least a couple came along on missions with them which sucked for him because it really cramped he and Bella's after the mission sex on the plane routine.

Giving the room one last glance over and satisfied with his work, he headed upstairs to get Bella who was just exiting the shower,

"Perfect timing" he grinned dropping a kiss on her lips

"Mmm, for what?"

"You'll see" he smiled picking her up bridal style "Clothes your eyes" he instructed, she cocked an eyebrow but conceded as he quickly whisked her downstairs, stopping at the bottom of the steps, "Open them"

He could feel the moment Bella's breath hitched, he'd turned the living room into a picnic area and in the center sat a traditional Italian breakfast. The floor was covered in a mixture of blankets and flowers,

"What's this?" she questioned glancing up at him, her eyes were moist from her unshed tears but he knew better than to point it out

"Today's our day before the official one, we've got the house to ourselves and I wanted to do a picnic with you like they do is those sappy ass movies Esme and Alice love to watch but I knew there was no way you were going to sit out in the open for a picnic so I decided this would be the next best thing….do you like it?"

"I love it, I love you" she whispered tugging on his shirt to get a kiss, he kicked off his socks and shoes and carried her to the center of the room.

They settled into each other and began eating.

Short of cleaning up the foods and sharing lunch and dinner, they didn't move from their spots, they spent the entirety of their day on that floor talking about everything, sex, Bella sleeping, and then silence because they could simply enjoy one another's presence.

Eventually they did have to move as the warning text came in as midnight hit, because it was time for the fuckery of their last day as unmarried folk to commence.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey!

I know it's not nearly as fast as I used to upload before but I'm trying and I'm working on it. I'll try to get into some kind of schedule. I promise you, this story will not drag, but feel free to tell me if it's happening too fast.

I know this is more of a filler chapter for some people but I kind of wanted to give you guys this and the characters this.

Please Read and Review...or PM.

I just want to hear from you guys, make sure I'm doing this right.

Until next time. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Charlie stood in the full length mirror in his hall and adjusted his bow tie one more time, he hated suits and he downright despised tuxedos and if you asked him he'd tell you that the devil had invented them to get people to look like overgrown penguins.

With that said his niece was a thoughtful woman who had only forced him into a suit, his eyes traveled to the picture of his brother and wife on their wedding day and smiled,

"You'd be so proud" he smiled at the picture before stepping out and heading for the Cullen home.

"You're smiling" Rosalie smiled as she stepped into the large bathroom eyeing Bella, Alice had done an amazing job with the makeup somehow already enhancing Bella's beauty making her look ethereal, too much for this world yet somehow still here

"I am" Bella smiled as she met her eyes in the mirror

"How do you feel?" she questioned as she raked her hands through Bella's silky mahagonny locks

"Like a girl"

"Gonna cry?"

"I'd rather not"

"Your hair is perfect, we won't need to do much to it" she assured Bella as she brandished a curling iron

She pulled away with a satisfied smile,

"I'll fix it properly when you get in your dress" Rosalie informed her as she gave two quick knocks on the door, signalling Esme, Alice, Charlotte, and Leah who descended on her like vultures on an unattended carcass.

"Okay strap up" Leah announced handing Bella her garter belt lined with throwing knives for her right leg and a Smith and Wesson BG38 higher than her actual garter for Emmett

"Do you really think something is going to happen today of all days Bella?" Alice huffed with a roll of her eyes

"Probably not, but better safe than sorry" Bella grinned as she stepped into her dress, it had been a while since he'd been dressed by anyone but herself but she let them enjoying the pampering of it all, Rosalie adjusted her hair before they let in a knocking Peter,

"You've got a visit…. _wow_ " Peter mumbled looking at Bella, "You look stunning Bella"

"Thank you Peter Pan" she smiled at him, he'd cleaned up well, and seeing him made her annoyingly eager to see Emmett.

Charlie's throat clearing from somewhere behind Peter caught her attention

"Huh" Peter questioned glancing back, "Oh right, you've got a visitor" Peter smiled moving out the way to reveal Charlie who looked adorable yet somewhat uncomfortable in his suit

"Wow kiddo, you look absolutely beautiful" Charlie breathed, she looked so much like her mother in that moment

"Thank you Uncle Charlie, you clean up well"

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear one of those ridiculous penguin getups"

"I knew you would" she smiled, he couldn't help but stare at her again, it was like he was back on that beach watching Renee walk down the aisle, "Uncle Charlie?"

"Sorry" he smiled shaking the cobwebs out of his head, "You just look so much like your mother, it's surreal" he explained, he saw her eyes moisten from his statement but just like her mother she refused to cry, "Anyway, I didn't come here to ruin your makeup, I brought you something" he explained brandishing a velvet box, he opened it to reveal a set of beautiful pearl earrings,

"You're mother wore these on her wedding day...I know she'd want you to have them" he explained as he slipped the box into Esme's hand

"Thank you" Bella whispered as she eyed them in Esme's hand, she recognized them from the many wedding pictures she'd seen over the years and from a brief conversation Renee had with her when she was much younger but she hadn't seen them since that day

"You're welcome, I'll see you in a bit" he smiled

"Okay" she nodded with a small wave as Charlie left

Esme took care slipping them into her ear as she watched from the mirror,

"Perfect" she heard Esme breathe before the room was vacated by all but Peter, he was after all her man of honor

"I think...I think you're too good for this world and I never believed in God much, but everyday I thank him that you saw fit to love my brother and this family the way you do Bella" he smiled as he took her hand

"I thank him everyday that you all found spaces in your hearts to love someone like me and giving me someone like your brother"

"I hate parts of the way you got here, but I love that you're here now"

"Me too"

"You ready to do this?"

"So ready"

"Let's roll then" he grinned leading her out the room

The church was just outside of Forks and part of the Cullen property, just a few months earlier it had been a decrepit building but while Bella was away, the others had spent every waking moment rebuilding it and adding more for just this special occasion.

The limbo pulled into the cobbled round about and parked and Bella and the others all piled out, Carlisle standing there waiting for them

"I'll see you in a bit sweetheart" Esme smiled placing a careful kiss on Bella's cheek

"You look absolutely breathtaking princess" Carlisle smiled placing a kiss over Esme's

"Thank you" she smiled

"We'll see you in a bit" he assured with a soft squeeze to her hand before they were walking away and heading inside,

Bella actually headed for a small house like shack built next to the church that had a half bath and waiting room large enough to hold 8 comfortably, they left her in there and Charlie soon joined her with a smile,

"Almost time" he smiled and she nodded in agreement, she was getting anxious...which was ridiculous if you asked her, she should have eloped but then Alice and Esme might try to murder her in her sleep one day.

A knock brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled recognising it. The door opened and she saw Charlie break,

"Wow Bean, you look...beyond words" Simon Wagner, President of the United States, smiled in awe using the nickname he had often used when she was just bean sized in her mother's womb

"Thank you Waggles" she smiled hugging him

"Bella you're hugging the President" Charlie mumbled, looking around for the Secret Service, no doubt, to descend on their asses

"Just my god-father as far as I'm concerned" Bella shrugged with a smile

"Oh shit, that's right" Charlie mused with a nod, he'd forgotten Phil and Renee had been in the same base camp as the man and had become best friends

"Nice to see you again Charlie" Simon smiled

"You too, Mr. President" Charlie nodded, how had he forgotten all of this and how had he and Bella reconnected

"Just Simon, I'm just here to walk my god-daughter down the aisle and enjoy the wedding. If you're willing to share of course?"

"It would be my honor" Charlie nodded

"Awesome" Simon smiled turning back to face Bella, she looked so much like Renee, "You're wearing your mother's earrings"

"Charlie gave them to me today, I thought they were gone"

"I'm glad, it's perfect"

"They are"

"You going to cry?"

"No" she glared and he chuckled hugging her tightly, this may possibly be one of the last times he saw her

"I'm not going anywhere" she whispered into his ear, because as always...she knew what he was thinking.

The music swept from the church signalling the start and Simon smiled,

"That's us" he smiled opening the door for Bella and Charlie to exit, they walked the short distance to the church and set up behind the white canopy that separated them from everything inside and vice versa.

Paul and Leah were the first ones down the aisle separating with Leah heading left to the bride's side and Paul heading to the right to the groom's side. Edward and Charlotte followed next, Edward heading right and Charlotte heading left. Jasper and Alice followed after splitting just like the others and then came Rosalie and Peter, they stopped just like the others but crossing with Rosalie heading to the right and Peter heading to the left.

The music changed and everyone rose, the shock was palpable as the curtains moved and Jasper couldn't tell if it had more to do with how amazing Bella looked or the President on her arm,

"Oh wow" Emmett's voice rung through the church breaking the ice as everyone chuckled and the awe settled in, he smiled because yeah Bella looked truly amazing. She wore a long sleeve lace white dress that fit her snugly before expanding just under her butt into an elegant pool at and around her feet, from the reflection behind her he could see that the dress was backless that formed a deep V stopping in the small of her back , the entirety of the back was lace too. Her hair was swept to one side in what simply looked like water, it just flowed and seemed so utterly endless. She was a stunning bride.

Emmett eagerly met Bella at the bottom of the steps of the altar, taking care to shake both Simon and Charlie's hand before taking Bellas and helping Bella up the steps.

"Who presents this woman to be married to this man?" George questioned once they came to stand in front of him

"We do" Charlie and Simon answered strongly as they rose from their seats before they were sitting again

Their eyes never broke from one another but they followed along without missing a beat, it made Simon and Charlie smile remembering Renee and Phil had been the same exact way,

"Isabella, do you take Emmett to live together in the union of marriage? To take him as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love him, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?" George prompted, trying to control his own growing excitement

"I do" Bella breathed with a soft nod as she smiled at Emmett's grinning face

"Emmett, do you take Isabella to live together in the union of marriage? To take her as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love her, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?" George once again prompted

"I do" Emmett grinned unable to control himself from inching closer

"The wedding ring's circular shape reflects the unending power of love – a force with no beginning and no end. You should wear these rings proudly, and let them remind you each day of your commitment to one another." George announced before turning to Bella, "Isabella, you first" George smiled

Bella nodded handing Peter her bouquet as he handed her the ring for Emmett,

"Repeat after me" George instructed, "I, Isabella, give you Emmett this ring as a symbol of my love. As I place it on your finger, I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you. I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days. I give you all that I am, and accept all that you are."

"I, Isabella, give you Emmett this ring as a symbol of my love. As I place it on your finger, I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you. I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days. I give you all that I am, and accept all that you are." Bella recited as she slide the broader than normal obsidian black ring engraved intricately with diamond dust, he could feel their initials engraved on the inside

"Emmett you turn" George prompted and he nodded turning to Rosalie who handed him Bella's wedding band, "Repeat after me. I, Emmett, give you Isabella this ring as a symbol of my love. As I place it on your finger, I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you. I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days. I give you all that I am, and accept all that you are."

"I, Emmett, give you Isabella this ring as a symbol of my love. As I place it on your finger, I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you. I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days. I give you all that I am, and accept all that you are." Emmett recited as he slipped the platinum band with weaving diamond and benitoite gemstones laced through out onto her finger

"Family and friends, by the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church and by the state of Washington, I am pleased to pronounce Isabella and Emmett as wife and husband, sealed together today both in law and in love." George paused grinning teasingly at both Bella and Emmett as they both knew what came next, "Emmett, you may now kiss the bride" George grinned happily

Emmett surged forward, his lips descending on Bella's hungrily as she quickly met him. It was an impossible mix of innocent and heady that had more than a few blushing and others wolf whistling and catcalling.

Knowing how long they could both last kissing, Edward was proud of them for not showing the world and pulling apart early before placing a sweet kiss on each other's lips.

George cleared his face shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his blush, "Mr. and Mrs. Isabella and Emmett Dale McCarthy!"

The cheers went up as Emmett scooped Bella up dropped another kiss on her lips and made his way down aisle with the music playing.

They retreated to the small house to wait for the others,

"Hello wife" he grinned down at her

"Hell husband" she grinned capturing lips, there was a wanton moan that came from one of them though neither cared enough to figure it out,

"Don't you two dare" Alice hissed busting in with accusing eyes, "You have pictures to take"

"Fuck the pictures" Emmett grunted reaching for Bella again around Alice's tiny body

"Bella wants the pictures, don't you Bella?" Alice reasoned

"Not enough" Bella replied, she wanted to mount her _husband_

"No Bella or I'll have Charlie accidently walk in on the two of you" Alice threatened, he felt as sick as she looked at that thought

"You evil bitch" Bella mused as she moved to exit the small house with Emmett following looking as if someone had thoroughly kicked his puppy

"Just for the pictures" Alice giggled practically skipping out behind them.

The photoshoot went on without a hitch and Emmett even got to take his special pictures, soon they were heading to the tented dance floor where the reception was being held.

She recognised the opening chords the club mix Sexy Back that Peter had been obsessing over for the past month and a half,

"How'd he managed to sneak that on their?" Emmett guffawed, because he knew that was not what Alice had picked and she'd nearly killed Peter with her eye for suggesting the song to begin with

"I may have given him some pointers" Bella smiled innocently

"Awesome, this is much more us" Emmett bounced, he couldn't see what was going on but judging by the cheers he imagined they were putting on one hell of a show,

"Ladies and gentleman" Peter declared gathering everyone's attention his head bobbing to the opening of "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen slowly getting louder in the background,

"Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy" he winked at Alice who rolled her eyes as Emmett and Bella emerged happily dancing along to the ironic song.

The song slowly bled away into the song "Always and Forever" by Heatwave, as Emmett pulled Bella into his arms and they swayed the rest of the world bleeding away.

Charlie closed his eyes briefly a smile taking over, it was almost too intimate to witness as they glided across the floor, the love tangible. He was sure this was the most Bella had ever let anyone witness her emotions but he knew she couldn't hide these...wouldn't hide them.

The song was starting to build into a crescendo until it hit, he hadn't even realized Emmett had been singing her the song,

"Together" Emmett belted out along with the song, sounding surprisingly damn good, as he hoisted Bella into the air "I'll always love you….forever" his words quieting as he lowered Bella down to her feet, placed a gentle kiss on her lips as they continued to sway to the song.

As the crescendo built the second time around Emmett spun Bella away and that brought her back and dipped her into a searing kiss, which is exactly where they finished the song.

They sat to a round of boisterous applause and he had to chuckle as Emmett rose from his seat to bow a few times before showcasing Bella as she curtseyed for everyone.

It was then that Carlisle and Esme stood to welcome everyone and officially begin the dinner for all.

By the time the toasts came around Charlie was sure he would burst, the food had been damn good and try as he might, he didn't have the willpower to stop.

Rosalie was up first as the Best Woman and immediately garnered the rooms attention,

"Emmett I've known you for...forever, we've been through so much together and I've watched you grow and blossom into the man you are now. You are my best friend and to see you _this_ happy is beyond words for me. You are by far the _least_ serious person I know, which is hard to do considering the people we know, but I remember the day you really sat me down and told me exactly how you felt about the woman next to you and we both know how I reacted to that, no need to ruin my reputation. Now Bella, I haven't known you for nearly as long as I've known my dear best friend Emmett but in the time I've known you, you've become the sister I didn't know I or this family needed. You are the superglue for this family and have made us so much closer than we already were. You inspire unlike anything I've experienced and I'm vain enough to admit that our similarities makes me love you so much more. I just want to thank you for coming to Forks, for coming into this family and making it _more_. I want to thank you for loving Emmett the way you do and making him the happiest version of himself. Congratulations on an eternity together" Rosalie smiled raising her glass, as far as the crowd was concerned their entire table was enjoying bottles of the best sparkling apple cider

She hugged and kissed both Emmett and Bella on her way to her seat, glaring angrily at Emmett when he swung her like a rag doll to everyone's amusement.

"My turn. Emmett, brother, you hold special place in here and you know that. I'd go to hell and back for you because you get me man. I've seen you sad even when you tried to spare the family, we all saw it. You are so selfless man, even when you don't have to be, I know there's things that you have in there that you can't tell the rest of us but I'm so beyond happy that you have your own personal sounding board now. There's this indescribable feeling I get when I see you smile or even look at Bella the way you do man, I may be young but I know it's a kind of special that a lot don't ever get to experience for yourself. So to you Emmett, I say congratulations man. To you my dear Popsicle, my twin, because seriously, what are the odds we'd have the same exact birthday? I just want to remind you I'm older, so you have to respect your elders. Anyway, I've never met a person I've clicked with so quick in my entire life. You are my partner in crime and like Rose said, you filled a void in this family we weren't aware that even existed. You love so rarely but you love so strongly that it's honor and privilege every time you call me brother so I cannot fathom what that feels like for Emmett, but I know it's got to be the best feeling in the world. I won't get mushy because I know you don't like that stuff, so I'll say congratulations to the two of you and cheers to all the _safe_ and _legal_ trouble we'll get into in the future" he grinned raising his glass

Charlie's speech had been short and sweet but he'd nearly made Bella cry when he talked about how proud and happy her parents would've been to see her in this very moment, how happy and proud they _were_ right now.

"Hey Bean" President Wagner smiled at Bella,

"Hi Waggles" Bella smiled

"Not many of you know this, but when I was in the marines I met the two craziest people I'd ever known and their love was even more crazy but above all it was awe inspiring, their names Phil and Renee Swan. They took me under their wing while I was stationed with them and they became the two best friends I had _ever_ known. Then Renee was pregnant and things changed and she went home but I remember how much Phil loved getting his daily phone calls from Renne and his little girl we had dubbed 'Bean'. I had been beyond honored to be her Godfather and I remember we were home on leave and a storm rolled through and your mother went into labor and being there to witness your birth Bella was one of the most _scarring_ yet _beautiful_ things I have ever witnessed. I regret everyday how we lost touch after your parents died but I am so happy to have found you when I found you again. You are an amazing woman and I thank you for the role model you've been in Bethany's life and I'm sure you know it but Diane and I love you like the daughter you are to us. Emmett, son, when I say congratulations I mean it, you have found a diamond in a world full of coal. Your love for my little Bean shines so bright and I know it will never dim. So once again congratulations and remember Bella, Uncle Waggles loves you" he winked to which Bella smiled and mouthed her response.

Charlie happily stepped aside as the opening chords to "Come Fly With Me" by Frank Sinatra began, he recognised it as a song he'd heard Phil sing to Renee and Bella before when he'd visited, he knew it was the song she'd want to dance with her dad to and knew Simon's clear dancing prowess would do justice.

"Waltz?" Simon questioned as he took Bella's hand

"Please" she smiled

"As you wish" and with that, he was whisking her across the floor, their heads bowed together as they danced and talked to one another. The song ended and they moved to stand off to the side as Emmett strutted onto the dance floor with Esme in tow, Esme looked ready to cry as the song "Love Me Like a Rock" by Paul Simmons began to play, the first time Emmett had heard the song was just after he'd utterly destroyed a coffee table and Esme had been yelling at him, he'd simply just grabbed her and danced with her right then and there in the rubble, while he apologized.

The floor was cleared and then filled with all of the unmarried women as Bella stood with her bouquet, it was tossed and Rosalie - wanting to see the girl squirm - tapped it right into Angela's unsuspecting hands. There were cheers while Angela looked ready to pass out,

"I hope I get an invitation" Bella grinned hugging a sputtering Angela, she winked at Rosalie knowing it was a smart move because had any of them had caught it Alice would've started planning the wedding right then and there despite how many times they'd all be married and remarried before over the years.

"Time for the garter toss" the DJ announced as Emmett brought out Bella's chair before taking her hand and guiding her to it, he stood on the other end of the dance floor as Paul, Edward, Jasper and Peter joined him, they turned slightly with their backs to Bella as the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias began.

They moved simultaneously as they executed perfect Rhumba hips and steps across the floor, jackets were soon tossed away as they began to unbutton their shirts to the instrumental break, Emmett burst forward sliding the rest of the distance to her on his knees as their shirts were opened to reveal the superhero shirts beneath, Bella giggled despite herself until it was cut off to prevent the moan as Emmett's head disappeared under her dress as the others continued to dance. His mouth moved up her leg in time with the rest of the song until he finally captured the garter between his teeth, somehow managed to tease her leg on the way down around the garter, he smirked at the sinful look she gave him as he pulled it triumphantly off her leg and sent it airborne, where it landed in Paul's hand,

"Close enough" Alice giggled grinning at a wide eyed Leah

The DJ announced the floor was open and it was immediately flooded, there was something to be said about having a bunch of teenagers at a wedding...their willingness to dance...badly, very badly.

Suit jackets, ties, and shawls were quickly shed as the music went on and Bella danced with everyone, it was all she could do since Alice had already foiled her and Emmett's plans of sneaking off to the bathroom for a quickie. There was only but so much covet tactics that could be done when you were literally the two most important people at the event.

Nearly an hour of dancing and the floor was cleared to give everyone a breather and cut the cake, forcing Emmett to redress, glad that he hadn't opted to rip the shirt off instead like he originally planned to. The cake like everything else looked elegant and professional until it was spun around to reveal the superhero logos peeking out, Alice had been wholeheartedly against it until she'd actually seen the thing in a vision.

Following their night time sneak out for more pictures while the party continued, the rest of the reception passed in a blur until he and Bella were being pelted with rice grains on the way to the Rolls Royce George had gifted them,

"Ready Mrs. McCarthy?" Emmett grinned

"Ready" Bella chuckled with a nod, they weren't going far, just heading to Seattle for the weekend for a mini honeymoon.

They couldn't do much until all of this shit was sorted, but they would enjoy their first night as husband and wife and do their best to break some hotel beds until they could shatter some beds on their actual honeymoon.

"You should drive faster husband, the sooner we get on the plane, the sooner I can get started with you"

"Right"

He was going to get fucked.


	20. Chapter 20

I got another one through, as you can see things are just getting started. All things will be explained.

Read and Review. Tell me what you think.

I'm excited about this story again. Expect something by this time next week

* * *

Emmett's hand coasted along the curve of Bella's sleeping form, his touch feather light as he moved. His hand rising and sliding with every dip and tantalizing curve. The light was peeking through the blinds, hitting his ring, and caused the glittering from the diamond dust to dance across Bella's skin.

He traced idle patterns on her hips softly, their mini-honeymoon had been extended as a gift to her by Simon and George and one he wasn't complaining about. They were stuck trying to find a source for the names and they saw no point in rushing them back home when they could be left to enjoy one another with no interruptions. Of course they weren't even in Seattle anymore, that part had been a surprise apparently as they boarded the plane and were brought to one of the islands nestled between Washington State and British Columbia, Canada. Bella had not been happy with the change of plans for all of 2 minutes, simply because she didn't like surprises but she had quickly let it go.

He smiled at how peaceful she looked in her sleep, angelic and pure. A far cry from the cursing and dirty talking woman she'd been just 4 hours ago. Yes, he'd been watching her sleep for the past 4 hours, he couldn't not watch her, everything about her mesmerised him.

The phone rang shattering the peaceful silence and suddenly he was looking into a set of piercing blue grey eyes, sharp and alert as her hand darted out to grab the offending thing,

"Swan" she announced as she sat up, it wasn't her regular phone, that phone had been dubbed the 'Bat Phone' when it went off Bella went

"Be ready for exfil in an hour, we're sending the bird. The others will meet you at destination" she was already up and packing and so was he

"Understood" Bella replied as she hung up

"Showtime?" he questioned knowingly

"Showtime" she nodded, he could see she wanted this they'd forced her out and killed her fellow agents, not to mention the near 200 that were still left unaccounted for more than likely dead but none of which could be confirmed.

Bella was just as organised and systematic in her unpacking as she was in her packing which meant that everything was packed away in less than 30 minutes and since Bella didn't trust him to pack and unpack his own things that included his things as well, he wished she'd teach the other girls to pack this quick because even with vampire speed they took forever.

The sound of a fast approaching aircraft alerted him and his eyes soon zeroed in on the aircraft in question shortly after,

"That's a fucking Blackbird" he whispered in awe, the thing was faster in air than any vampire on land

"It is, guess we're going far then" Bella informed him

It was a surprisingly silent aircraft with all things considered and they quickly boarded, Bella having to scan her hand and retna's before they boarded, they were in the air for barely over an hour before they were landing in an unassuming flight hanger and exiting,

"Miami" they chorused at the same time as they glanced at each other

"How'd you know?" he questioned as they headed for a tarped sports car also in the hangar

"The air and flight time, you?" she questioned as she yanked the tarp off the car revealing a clearly armored, sleek black, Aston Martin One-77, with heavily tinted windows

"The air" he explained as he and Bella's quickly scanned the car looking for any tampering, she'd taken to showing he and the others the ropes about stuff when they went on missions with her.

Bags were tossed in the back as they quickly slipped into the car, the moment Bella sat the car came alive, although the engine didn't cut on as they clearly custom center console lit up with a loading blue screen,

"Ace" Bella announced and then the loading screen was flashing with the government seal,

"Juliet - Alpha - Charlie - Kilo - Alpha - Lima - Niner - Niner - Fower - Zero - Sierra" Bella rattled off as the car cut on with a purr and the GPS appeared a location already pre programmed in.

They took off with Bella gunning it,

"Dude, what was that?" he questioned with wide eyes

"We don't use cars like this often, because usually agents travel the way we have been but when shit hits that fan or it's a big mission and vehicles are dropped off for agents they are key less. Pressure plate under the seat weighs the mass placed in the seat and compares it to the weight on the agent's most recent weight in their files, then you code in. Once voice, code, and cadence match then the car is yours to operate" Bella explained as she blew through a red light it was midday and her driving was turning heads but it was to be expected

"So they program it before it gets dropped off"

"Yeah, it's too much of a risk to have every possible authorized agent's profile stored in it at one time"

"What happens if someone tries to use it that isn't authorized"

"It send out a distress signal and then a small magnet with considerable strength is placed on the hard drive and everything is wiped and the car locks and won't turn on"

"What, no explosion?"

"Too risky, what you don't want is to get in a possible gun fight while you're essentially driving around in a bomb and you definitely don't want someone to hijack the signal and set off the bomb"

"Oh that's true" he agreed

They entered into an unassuming car park and straight for what looked like an unassuming freight elevator, the few buttons on the elevator were quickly hit in a peculiar order and then they were dropping down.

It stopped and Bella taxied them out into what could only be described as a heavily technology laden underground bunker,

"Holy shit" he whispered with wide eyes,

"Yeah" Bella nodded as she parked and they were quickly climbing out the car, his family and George's scent hitting him as they grabbed their bags and quickly headed for the back of the bunker which was separated by heavily frosted glass,

The entered the room, tossing their bags to the side as they quickly greeted their family before Bella was looking at George,

"The program you wrote, it cut through all the crap. We've got a name and a location." George informed Bella as he signalled a tech who quickly pulled everything up on the screens before them

"Garry Dafoe, he's been a thorn in the NSA, FBI and CIA's side for a long time. He's had a thing for getting to hackers before we often find out about them and gets them to work for him in exchange for virtually anything they want, if he can't he cuts his losses and kills them. He himself is a world class hacker that only gets people of his caliber or near. We don't have much on them but between the hackers and the muscle he's like his own mini intelligence agency lending his services to the highest bidder. We don't know what cause him to set his sights on us because he clearly didn't stumble across us by accident during any of it which mean he went digging."

"We still don't know who hired him or if it was simply of his own volition?" she didn't like the unknown factors

"No, but once we get a hold of his files we'll know for sure. He's moved his operation and the important pieces to an abandoned compound in the glades. He's there along with his 3 best hackers and a small army according to the satellite feeds we've had"

He handed her a tablet with the most recent pictures of the building including infrared.

She glanced over the pictures swiping through, he had every exit covered and guarded, some heavier than others. The back was the path of least resistance and not nearly as heavily guarded but the that was more than likely due to the fact that it was backed up against the everglades, which no one in their right mind would cross through because it was infested with crocodiles, alligators, and a few panthers from what she could see. The front was heavily guarded as it was the only real plausible entrance towards the building. One way in and one way out, nothing she could do would end without her full of bullet holes if she went from the front and took the road.

"The building?" she questioned eyeing it carefully

"One of the few plantation houses still left in the everglades" as the blueprint showed up,

"That's from the state archives from years ago" he warned, she knew what he was really saying was that more than likely that was no longer the exact outline of the building.

She sighed and flung the pictures onto the table that doubled as a giant tablet in the center of the room. She arranged them carefully and then she stood, quiet and unmoving as her eyes darted and her thoughts zipped around her mind a mile a minute.

Everyone stood watching her expectantly for nearly 20 minutes before she gave herself a quiet nod and glanced up,

"You'll need to have them in a van and on standby" Bella informed George as she tossed her head over to her family

"I thought they'd be going with you" George noted

"No, there will be explosions and fire. Have them on standby"

"Are you not going to tell us the plan?"

"No, it's tentative and optional. There's too many factors and I don't want anyone panicking and yelling in my ear because I do something I didn't say I would do"

"That was one time"

"One time too many"

"Your god father wants in"

"Of course he does, we're moving at 22:00. You'll be coming from the north, do not turn onto that main road, we don't know what kind of equipment they have and they will destroy anything not there's if they see it on this stretch of road. I'll be coming from the south"

"Through the glades?"

"Yes"

"They'll spot a boat approaching"

"They will"

"But you're not taking a boat"

"No, I'm not"

"Bella there are fucking alligators and crocodiles in those waters, you can't just fucking swim through it"

"I can and I will, there is literally no other way. It'll be fine"

"...Fine" George nodded reluctantly he knew there was no other way he was sure that's why they'd picked this particular compound because no one in their right mind would try to enter from the glades and if they did, they were more than likely not going to make it very far before the predators that were in the waters would kill them off or at least alert them to their approach. That left only the main road to enter from and they'd be riddled with bullets before they knew what hit them.

"I'll see you guys after all this is over" Bella informed each of them before she was giving each of them reassuring and loving hugs and kisses before grabbing Emmett's hand and heading for wardrobe.

She pulled out a skin tight nylon spandex suit infused with kevlar fibers, it was a solid suit up to the neck with holes for her fingers to slip through, the feet were made up of nylon, kevlar, and rubber make the soles rather durable but able to retain its flexibility. Next came a pair of thigh holsters and a vest that housed a pair of holsters on the back and one in the front on the left side angled upward for easy draw by her right hand.

"What's that?" Emmett questioned eyeing the dry suit Bella grabbed as well

"Dry suit"

"Why not a wet suit?"

"Because I don't want to be wet, wet suits aren't waterproof, drysuits are. I don't want to be tracking water around with me and tipping anyone off. Although these aren't as big and baggy as the ones civilians can use"

"Oh ok"

Bella grabbed a waterproof backpack made of the same material as the suit as well as a waterproof brief case, a rebreather, fins, a mask, and clips, all of it placed on a trolley as if she was shopping at the grocery store. She then led him to the armory, moving quickly to the handguns. A pair of Para-Ordnance P18.9s were grabbed for her thigh holsters including 4 extra magazines along with 3 Walther P99s for her vest, each of which were modified to lessen the weight required on the trigger to fire, allowing Bella to fire them almost as if they were fully automatic, and 6 additional magazines. A suppressed Colt M4A1 and 4 magazines were also grabbed and laid out on the table with everything else, magazines were firmly attached to appropriate holsters. The Colt was quickly pulled apart and placed neatly into the bottom of the waterproof case then sectioned off, the handguns were placed next and then a separator was placed over them and the thigh holsters and vest were places on top. The thumb and keypad were quickly programmed to match Bella's specifics and then it was closed.

Drawers were opened next and blades were quickly examined and returned before she settled on a pair of Gerber Ghostrike Fixed Blade Deluxes, a Karambit, a Ontario MK 3 Navy Knife, and 6 throwing blades.

Next came the waterproof backpack which was quickly loaded with C4 and charges that were quickly programmed to a combat watch. Once again everything was loaded into the cart and Bella was leading him into one of the private rooms, for agents to rest in pre or post mission depending on the circumstances.

Emmett sat on the bed and pulled Bella to straddle him, it wasn't sexual but it was often how they sat to have intimate conversations. His hands secured themselves on her ass while her arms wound around his neck. He kissed her softly,

"Why do you want us on standby?"

"... don't make me say it"

"You don't have to do this"

"I _need_ to do this"

"Don't get shot in the head"

"I won't"

"Rest" he implored her and she nodded, in a few hours she was going to willingly walk into a trap and more than likely she wasn't going to make it out alive. She wanted, _needed_ this time with him before that. The others wouldn't understand this, but Emmett knew, she was the only one that could do this and while she could sit back and send in her family there was a high fucking chance that place was rigged to blow and she wouldn't send them into a situation like that especially since Emmett's shields only protected him against mental and physical _powers_ and nothing else. Also it had not slipped her mind that Julio and his brothers knew what Emmett was, he hadn't called it by name but he had very much be surprised that she had 'one' _too_. There were far too many unknown variables and she would not and could not willingly send anyone but herself into a situation like that.

She woke up halfway through her waiting time to eat and then she went back to sleep in Emmett's arms once again. This time though she was up for good and freshly showered and getting dressed. He watched her slip on the skin tight body suit then she was strapping on her thigh holsters, the place for the guns left empty for the time being as the 4 magazines for the Para-Ordnance P18.9s were strapped into their slots, 2 on each side, followed by the 6 throwing knives, 3 on each side. The Gerber Ghostrike Fixed Blade Deluxe knives were slipped into the belt portion of hir thigh holsters, while the Karambit sat securely in the front. The vest followed laced with ammo magazines for the Colt M4a1 and the 3 Walther P99s, it too fit skin tight to minimize bulk before stepping into the dry suit and slipping it on, pulling on the waterproof backpack Bella grabbed the rebreather in one hand and the waterproof case in the other before stepping out and heading straight for the garage and placing them in the passenger's seat of an unmarked black Audi.

She slipped in her earpiece,

"Swan, testing, one, one" she whispered, her lips barely moving

"Loud and clear" came the reply and she nodded before turning to Emmett

"See you later" she smiled up at him

"You better" he huffed before he placed a loving kiss on her lips, she slipped into the car and he shut the door before he was slipping into the back of the surveillance van with George, a technician, Jasper, and Peter, while the others separated in 3 other vehicles.

"Parked and ready, they've got surveillance see if you can get us patched in" George informed her

"Roger that" Bella hummed in acknowledgment as she drove slowly through the more vehicle accessible parts of the everglades before she was parking and slipping out the car.

Waterproof backpack slung and tightly secured to her back, waterproof case hooked to the belt of her suit, hood of suit secured, goggles on, and rebreather firmly attached to her chest; Bella's eyes surveyed the area making note of everything about her,

"Entering water" Bella announced softly before she slipped the mouthpiece of her rebreather in and disappeared below the water.

The swim was thankfully uneventful as the animals in the water seemed to recognize she was the bigger predator and avoided her, except for a rather large alligator that shadowed her from below coming up to join her in the high brush on the banks leading up to the house. She quickly removed the backpack, rebreather, and waterproof case. She stripped out of her dry suit and quickly used the insulated inside to dry off the waterproof back before setting it aside. The case was opened and guns were quickly placed in their designated holsters the Colt M4A1 quickly assembled and set aside before the rebreather and suit were placed in the case and the case placed on the still present alligator. Bella gave the alligator a thumbs up as it seemed to sink lower into the brush to stay undetected.

Bella smiled despite the situation as she waited for her opening in the guard rotation as Al, as she dubbed the affectionate alligator, constantly nuzzled her back leg. She gave him a soft brush in farewell as her opening appeared,

"Moving" Bella breathed over the com system before she was darting across the small yard and directly below a camera. She was quick to place a charge along the wall protecting a structural beam before syncing it to her watch. She stayed along the wall, heading for the direct line to all the cameras so she could set up a jack, so the other could see what was happening. She slipped into the shadows of an archway as a goon walked by striking like a viper as rendered him unconscious, pulling him into the archway and quickly snapping his neck before placing him to sit.

She continued along the wall, making quick work of the few goons she passed, there were very few cameras and short of the quickly dwindling men Dafoe had posted it was virtually unprotected. She set charges discreetly on structural beams as she went before finally coming across the line for the camera and proceeded to set up the jack,

"Eyes are positive" George announced over the com and Bella was quick to scale the foliage covered wall making sure to stick to wall and allow the half column to hide her as she climbed high above the balcony before dropping down on the two unsuspecting goons, killing them before her feet hit the ground soundlessly. She made sure they were out of view of anyone before two quiet but sharp burst of air filled the air as two more figures slumped in the adjacent balcony before Bella was once again restrapping the Colt to her body so it would not sway as she slipped back over the edge of the balcony, she gripped the railing carefully and planted her feet as she lowered herself. Every muscle coiled to spring before she was launching herself into the air, grabbing hold of the balcony above her. She was quick to vault over the side of the higher balcony and take out the last two goons stationed on the back outside of the building before slipping through a window on the floor above.

She was in 4th floor of what could be considered the attic of the building and quickly headed for the door after setting 4 more charges, Colt now at the ready as she eased the door open softly and slipped through. Slinking down the short hallway she peeked from the top of the steps and confirmed her plans...it was time to make her presence known.

Returning to the attic she placed one charge in the center of the floor and 3 more at what would be the front of the house knowing that it would cause rubble to fall and block the front entrance of the building. The house outline was ideal with one being able to stand on any of the floors and look directly down to the first floor unhindered, which was where Dafoe and his 3 hackers were currently stationed.

Bracing herself, Bella set off the charges all at once, allowing herself to fall with the rest of the attic floor and into the chaos. Giving no one time to react to her, she quickly cleared the 3rd floor,

"Shut up" she hissed at the questions flying over her coms as she quickly moved to the 2nd floor, the entire back end of the building having caved in as the roof fell in. She dove under rubble and flew down the collapsing steps and opened fire as soon she tore through the small hallway leading to the 2nd floor. The gunfight was chaos as Dafoe and his hackers were herded into the large foyer that offered no escape.

Vaulting herself off the 2nd floor and rolling herself expertly behind cover, pulling 2 of her Walther P99s from their back holsters as she righted herself and opened fire. She was severely out manned but she had never been a spray and pray kind of shooter, so very few bullets went unwasted as she tore through Dafoe's arm and dealt death swiftly and expertly.

By the time bullets had stopped flying Bella stood along with Dafoe and 2 of his hackers, one having been hit by a bullet the went through one of his goons,

"Isabella Swan, my, you are everything your file said you were and more" Dafoe whistled, even in the face of death he still found it in him to eye her like a piece of meat

"How'd you get a hold of that by the way?" she questioned, she was instantly aware of the alarm bells telling her she was being watched but ignored them, she could not react so early

"You know how" he smiled

"I do, so why?"

"My own curiosity really" he shrugged, but it was a lie, she knew that, he was a terrible actor for someone in his line of work, "It's a shame though"

"What is?"

"You dying" he grinned

In a flash, her last Walther P99 was crushed along with her hand as teeth were sunk deeply into her neck.

Emmett and his family was up and moving the moment they spotted the vampire appearing out of thin air behind Bella, but it was too late.

Bella screamed, though not in pain, she was pissed. Utterly and blindingly pissed as she ripped the Para-Ordnance P18.9 from her left thigh holster, raised it and fired. She felt the jaw of the vampire slacken and pulled her throat free, her broken and bloody hand flying to her heavily bleeding neck as she emptied half of her clip into the clearly dead vampire before spinning back around to shoot both of Dafoe's hackers who stood wide eyed in shock. Dafoe was quick to action firing his gun before an irate Emmett ripped him in half, rather than ducking the bullet Bella simply shot it out of the air, blinding rage making her trigger happy. So she turned her gun on the already dead vampire and emptied her gun into them.

"You knew they had a fucking vampire" Emmett growled accusingly

"It occurred to me"

"And you didn't fucking tell anyone"

"It was accounted for"

"Was him biting you also accounted for"

"It was a possibility"

"Fuck you" Emmett hissed angrily as he scooped her up, he wasn't sure how she was talking when he could smell the venom in her system.

He climbed into the back of the van with George and quickly bit Bella where the, now burning, vampire had originally bit her followed by her wrist and ankles,

"We need to get her home" Carlisle quickly informed him to which he nodded

"Wait, Paul go get my alligator, he has my case on him" Bella hissed glaring at Emmett for causing her more pain,

"What?" Paul grunted looking at Bella, wondering if the venom had caused her to finally go insane

"Just go get the damn thing" Emmett snapped

Paul growled throwing his hands up in defeat as he ran along the bank searching and quickly finding an alligator with Bella's case strapped to it. The thing was fucking huge but he quickly picked it up and ran back to the van, ignoring the others incredulous looks as he slipped the thing onto the van floor next to Bella and Emmett.

"Of course" Emmett glared as the alligator sidled up next to Bella as they raced away heading for the airfield as Bella underwent the change.

"Is no one the address the fact that Bella shot and killed a vampire?" Edward questioned

"Weirder things are occurring" Jasper grunted

"Such as?"

"Bella's arguing with Emmett in the middle of the change, not screaming, arguing"

"Right" he was personally more concerned about the number of time she'd threatened to bomb him, now he knew it would most definitely hurt.

Lance stood watching in wonder, the Ringmaster would most certainly pleased. Dafoe had been right, she was everything promised and _more_.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's another one, finding my groove, I'm trying to stick to a once a week so I don't rush the chapters.

Of course all this is tentative but this will be finished relatively soon. Then I'll see about adding another story to this world, it's kind of got unlimited range. Which I love, let me know what you think.

Red and Review...PM. Happy to read them all.

Enjoy!

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Simon Wagner was not a patient man. No, he wasn't necessarily impatient about most things, he knew how to wait. He'd done a few sniping jobs while on duty and all you ever did was wait, he waited on orders, for the right shot, for hours and never moving. So yeah, maybe he was patient, he'd been trained to be and training never left him until someone he loved was hurt and he had to _wait_.

When Phil had been ambushed, the damage had been so very extensive that he had to wait with Renee and young Bella to get confirmation that Phil was actually dead. He hadn't been patient then, he was demanding because it wasn't right to have a wife waiting like this while her baby girl sat there with far too knowing eyes and _wait_ to learn the fate of the single most important man in their lives.

Then _months_ later he was holding that same solmen baby girl, who hadn't been the same since her daddy died, while he _waited_ to hear news on whether or not her momma was coming home or not. He'd nearly lost his mind it wasn't _fair_ , he was losing his best friends in the whole world and she was losing hope while they waited.

When he'd gotten the news that he'd have to help plan another funeral he'd _cried_ and _Bella_ , no one had to tell her because she was a smart little girl and she simply _knew_. Diane, had simply held him while Bella sat next to the both of them numbly, eyes out focus and stuck somewhere in her head. He'd kept her for the days leading up to the funeral, he was her godfather after all so it was his right. He remembered how she _shook_ in her sleep, the only time she ever let the tears fall, and the day of the funeral….he'd almost thanked George when he approached him with Renee and Phil's will.

Looking back at that time, he frowned to think how weak and selfish he'd been, he was sad that he'd lost his bestfriends and only family outside of Diane but the little girl beside him had absolutely broken and he'd been so eager to get away from the reminders and grieving child he hadn't thought twice to bid her goodbye and watch Renee's _brother_ lead her away. To this day he felt guilty for the way he'd treated the situation, but she constantly told him she didn't blame him. Except she should've because if he had been the man her parents had taught him to be then that _monster_ wouldn't have thought it okay to treat her the way he did because there was someone checking on him.

When he found out that she'd been the one sent to take out that fucking pedophilic Bulgarian and then he had to _wait_ to see if she'd join the 6 other agents that had failed before her. Then she hadn't and he had to _wait_ to see her in person after stepping out of her life after nearly a decade in which time he'd only sent her presents for Christmas and her Birthday because by then he was far too disgusted with himself to face the music. He'd read the file while he had to _wait_ for her and felt sick to his stomach, he'd known Jack and while the guy had been a little off but he'd never...and then George was warning him about the touching because she didn't _like_ being touched, not that it was ever anything new.

Yet still when he saw her, now clean and rid of all the blood of her mark and his henchmen he couldn't not touch her, he just _had_ to hug her. He cried, he wasn't ashamed of the fact and she'd held him while he, a grown man and president of the free world, cried and blubbered and apologized insistently. He'd offered her an out, she'd stay with him in the White House but she'd declined and instead chose to keep in contact. Calling and talking to her became part of his nightly routine, she visited often as her program was based in DC, Diane had been more than elated to see her again and Bethany absolutely adored her. Still he found himself using her as a sounding board, she listened as he spoke to her about he hard days he had, when Diane was mad at him she helped him figure it out. Somewhere along the line she'd stop being _just_ his goddaughter, but his best friend, he was a 47 year old man and one of his best friend was 19 years old….maybe, because she was injured and possibly dying.

He begged for Japan, at least he _knew_ , that she was okay that even though she had been shot 4 times and Shemar at least twice that, he _knew_ she'd made it out. This vampire changing thing was up in the air and she'd _promised_ him that she wasn't going anywhere. He knew it was unfair, she had a _husband_ to think about, one that would go ape shit if he died but he couldn't think about that because she _promised_ and Bella _never_ broke her promises. He realized belatedly that he viewed Bella in the same light as he saw her parents, like they were superheros, absolutely untouchable...look how far that had gotten them.

The flood of headlights pulled him from his spiralling thoughts and then the door was being opened and the shifter he knew to be Paul came in hauling an _alligator_ of all things,

"Is that an Alligator?" Chandler, one of the agents questioned as they watched him shove the coffee table out of the way and set the alligator down on the rug

"It's Bella's"

"Oh" because that was explanation enough and then Emmett was carrying in Bella, she was still in gear as he placed her next to the alligator that cosied right up to the girl, with Emmett taking up her opposite side

"Is she…?" he trailed off, he couldn't handle another one of them dying

"Not really" Bella grunted as she glanced at him, her eyes looked pained

"Stop talking, you're not supposed to be able to talk" Jasper grumbled

"But I'm fine, and talking distracts from the pain"

"Does it really?" Carlisle questioned curiously but skeptically

"Nah, but I just like messing with you guys. Don't worry so much Waggles, I made a promise didn't I?" she questioned, she always knew what he was thinking

"Yeah, but this isn't really in your control"

"Everything is always in my control"

"Like walking into an ambush" Rosalie glared

"You guys go in, you have absolutely no chance of coming out, that's a fact. I go in and...well, here we are" Bella shrugged, she _regretted_ that immediately

"My shields" Emmett argued

"Would do nothing to show you the vampire that was invisible, and he would've set the place off the moment you all walked in, and your shield protects against _powers_ a bomb is not a power, last time I checked"

"I just…"

"I know, I'm shutting up now. Paul?"

"Yeah Bella?" Paul questioned

"Make sure you feed Al"

"Got it"

He was going to kill her, he had one request, one simple request on the ride back to the house, he asked her not to fucking die. She had the audacity to not listen to him, the actual balls to go ahead and let that fucking beautiful heart of hers just... _stop_ without any warning.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Emmett hissed, as he held her tightly, the others were crying, he could feel the gaping wound in his chest the actual blackening abyss the edges of his psyche turning to something of a berserker rage, Paul and Leah's yellow eyes were glinting, the humans had already left….wisely.

The bright light made Bella's eyes burn and pulled an angry hiss from her mouth, she had always hated that shit. Operating in the dark ensured that her eyes were much better adjusted to the lack of light and therefore she wasn't much of a fan of light.

When the spots from her vision cleared, she cursed immediately,

"Emmett's going to fucking kill me" she recognized her surroundings immediately, she was back on the beach of her childhood home, the giant painted boulder a dead giveaway if not for the fact that the view had long ago been ingrained into her memory,

"Don't worry honey, he'll forgive you" she spun at the sound of voice, expecting but still shocked to see her mother standing there looking like she did all those years ago when she'd kissed Bella goodbye and boarded that godforsaken plane, the only difference was she now wore her favorite pair of short-shorts, with a tank top and light sky blue plaid shirt.

"Mom?" because, she was _definitely_ dead, Emmett was going to fucking _murder_ her

"What am I, chopped liver?" and her eyes widened, just like she remembered, in a pair of jeans and the tank top plaid shirt ensemble to match Renee

"More like bullet riddled" she was beyond happy to see them, but really sometimes she had no control over the things that came out of her mouth when she was stressed out

"Our humor lives on Renee" Phil guffawed loudly as he swept her up into a bear hug, she chose to ignore the fact that she'd gone the cliche route and married her father, instead she focused on being his arms once again

"Dad"

"Oh I missed you so much baby girl, you went through so much, but I'm so proud of you baby girl. So proud of you"

"We both are baby, God, you were so close to the veil we just had to pull you over for a little bit"

"Am I not dead?"

"Yes, but you're going back baby, you've got a husband, family, and imprints waiting on you on the other side. Sim and George won't recover if they lose you too"

"But I won't see you again"

"No, but we'll always be watching you"

"Don't say that, I can't not have sex with Em and if I know you're watching…"

"Oh no we switch the station when that happens, I'm your father and literally I can't, or I'll find a way to smite you both" Phil grunted, his nose scrunching up in disgust

"Don't mind your father sweetie, you keep rocking that boy's world. You make a mother proud with your ways" Renee smiled

"Wait until we're on the same playing field, I'll have to take him to church daily so there will be more holy to fuck out of him" Bella grinned, well that's if he didn't kill her for fucking _dying_

"Okay eww no, let's talk about your torture skills. I've never seen such beautiful art honey, it's so absolutely beautiful I cry. Your blade work" Phil gushed

"Right, it's all about the wrist, like a paintbrush" Bella nodded

"As much as I'd love this conversation because really Bella, I didn't know you could slice someone's skin so thinly before and the papercut canon….anyway you need to head back before you wake up to a bloody Washington state" Renee smiled

"I love you guys" Bella sighed

"We love you too" they chorused, fucking blinding light.

Bella's heart thundered loudly against Emmett's ear the quickly darkening of his psyche receding as he returned to himself. She bowed off the carpet floor violently as her mouth opened in a silent scream, even now she refused to vocalise her pain.

He watched Bella's body collapse back onto the floor, her eyes snapped open revealing swirling black orbs until they settle to that familiar pair of silver blue eyes. He knew it not best to crowd a newborn but he couldn't fathom not being this close. In a movement he barely registered, he found himself on his back with Bella straddling him.

"Bella?" he called her name carefully, because it was clear Bella didn't recognize him even though instinctually she knew he was of no danger to her.

The name seemingly plugged in the plug that had seemingly come loose do her change, it was like really waking up after operating in a groggy haze where nothing made sense until caffeine was injected into the system,

"Shit, I'm sorry" Bella declared looking down at her husband

"You fucking died" Em glared

"It's not my fault, my parents wanted to see me" she'd throw them under the bus, they were dead, they didn't have to deal with an angry Emmett

"What?"

"Technically I have to die to become a vampire right?"

"...yes"

"So, I was close enough to the veil so that they could pull me over for a little chat before sending me back over"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby"

"At least they gave you back" Emmett sighed, fucking ghost parents, "Do they like me?"

"Yeah" she smiled

"I'm glad you got to see them again"

"Me too" Bella nodded curling into his arms as he held her to him

"Thirsty Bella?" Carlisle questioned, it wasn't ideal but they'd have to give her blood bags until they could get her out of Washington and up to Alaska

"Not in the least" Bella purred and then she was up and dragging Emmett up the steps, she was _hungry_ and ready to devour

"She's awake?" George questioned

"Yes, she gave us a little scare but Phile and Renee pulled her over the veil to see her one last time before she woke up"

"That's possible"

"I never once believed shapeshifters, vampires, and werewolves were the only supernaturals on earth so yes I believe so.

"There are werewolves?"

"According to the Volturi they're extinct"

"And why can't we talk to her?" Simon cut in

"Newborn's only ever have two things on their mind sex and blood, and well...she's not thirsty"

"Oh….oh, how long will that take?"

"Well it's been 4 days already so…"

"Right, so like a"

"Well hopefully, no more than a month. We need to move"

"Right a...month….straight?"

"Yes"

"Of course, tell her to call when she's…"

"Will do" Carlisle nodded as he hung up

"How long Alice?" Charlotte questioned

"3 weeks, 5 days, and 19 hours starting….now" Alice chirped as she glanced at her watch just as a blast of lust smacked into her and sent her falling out of her tree perch, Jasper catching her and taking off

"She just had to be an empath too huh?" Rosalie hissed before grabbing Edward and disappearing into the woods

"You don't even know the half of it" Peter grunted as he grabbed Charlotte and took off

"Run Leah" Paul growled and they were gone paws whisper light as they darted through the forest.

"Strip for me my mate" Esme demanded, Carlisle grinned

Emmett was sure he saw God that time, he'd touch his own veil soon enough.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's another one for the week.

It's medium length as far as chapters for this story go, the writing style changed a little. Idk it just felt right.

It's going to start picking up again, the best don't get a rest.

Talk to me, tell me what you think.

Red and Review...PM. Happy to read them all.

Enjoy!

* * *

She was a natural. He grinned. The trained government killer was a natural at finding and picking off prey.

"Sometimes I wonder if there are people who are simply just born for this life" Carlisle noted as they watched Bella deposit the body into a dumpster, head tilting to the side curiously before she was spitting a mouthful of venom onto the body and snapping her finger to reveal a ball of fire that sat in her hand before tossing it into the dumpster effectively flashburning the body inside to nothing but ash

"Son of a bitch" Edward grunted, for sure he was going to die

"She's not going to bomb you Edward" Esme chastised

"Of course I will" Bella grinned causing the others to jump as they had not heard her join them on the roof, "How'd I do?" she questioned Carlisle curiously

"Hot" Emmett mumbled as he pulled her into a hungry kiss

"Literally, the two of you have to stop" Alice groaned

"Newborns" Emmett grinned with a shrug, it was bullshit though. Bella was nothing like a newborn, nevermind that their family had always awoken more controlled than most newborns, Bella was still an outlier. It was like she had simply just switched diets and physical traits, her personality was very much just the same and while she clearly had a call for blood like the rest of them, she had not gone into a frenzy upon entering the town. Of course this was also considering that they'd taken a chance because if Bella had gone into a frenzy they would've been fucked, she was faster and stronger than any of them could dream to be.

"The fire thing…." Carlisle trailed off

"I just knew" Bella explained

"You really are my sister" Peter grinned happily

"Paul and Leah are getting antsy" Bella hummed as she felt the two shifters tugging at the bond like small children tugging on the tail of a coat

"Let's go" Carlisle nodded and then they were leaping from the roof of the building they'd been occupying while Bella had hunted.

Bella kept pace with Edward and Emmett as they ran back to join Leah and Paul and head for Denali. Her mind was reeling, she never felt this overwhelmed in her life, but she found solace in her ability to be able to hide such things. Many things had fallen and failed her but her training hadn't and it kept her mind steady and her resolve strong.

Even now as she ran, while she didn't feel like she was crawling, she also knew this wasn't her top speed. There was a cacophony of things in her mind, she'd always had a quick analyzing mind, taking in information dissecting, garnering the useful information, then storing it, but this was on a completely other level. It was like being stuck in constant battle conditions with her mind firing off every possible thought that it could all the while she kept a calm facade on the outside except it was now happening every moment of everyday. It took nearly everything in her not to scream for it all to stop.

She glanced back at the feel of the snout that prodded softly at the back of her head to see Paul's worried gaze. She'd cut off Jasper and the imprinting bond not wanting them to feel her struggle with this, it wasn't pride so much as she didn't like being an open book for people to read at will.

 _Hop on?_

The thought entered her mind with ease, she knew it was Paul, her new status as supernatural allowed them to communicate like any pack members would except not every thought Bella had was available to Paul and Leah, just the ones she thought directly, and as such she filtered out their thoughts so only the ones directed at her came through.

Mid-stride, she backflipped into the air and landed on Paul softly. She laid out along his spine, centered her weight and shut her eyes letting the shifter carry her, thankful for the time to try and settle her mind. In the chaos, she did the one thing she was could do with her eyes closed and visualized her mind palace so she could organize all of the bullshit.

It fell into place, like puzzle pieces and she sighed with relief, it was better this way. She was less easily aggravated when her mind was a chaotic mess. It had been her only solace growing up, when things got bad before she killed him, it's where she disappeared. When she did kill him and had to stand there with his gutted body covered in blood it's where she disappeared once again. When they poked, prodded, and ask their questions she'd done it all from the comforts of her mind, the living room of her mind palace. When they trained her and kids broke and struggled, she did not because she trained from the comforts of her mind, she learned and organized as information came to her. When she went on missions, she worked from her mind palace, she was different because she thought differently, her mind palace was her safe haven and nothing could change that.

Well….it was the only internal safe haven she had, there was Emmett and the others, she was learning that now. She hummed and rocked her body up into a sitting position and watched the world go by. She didn't feel right though, there were questions left about the way it had all ended. Dafoe was brilliant but he was a fucking bottom feeder, there was no reason for vampires of any kind to be involved. She also doubted that he was the only vampire involved, it didn't make any type of sense. Nevermind the fact that they still didn't know _who_ hired Dafoe, because he sure didn't pick himself up and decide to hack a virtually non-existent database. It was simple fact; you don't go searching for something that you don't even know exist, and Dafoe definitely did not know about the program.

Of course she'd mentioned all these things to George and Simon, but she'd made a promise to Emmett that she'd step away when she was changed. Sure, it was her livelihood, a part of her as much as her arm was but if it made him happy then she'd make that sacrifice. She was going to have to give up the dancing too though, it was so intricately woven into that lifestyle that dancing without everything else felt incredibly wrong. Everything in her gut though….everything in her gut told her she shouldn't have agreed to that decision though, that all of it wasn't over just yet.

* * *

She slid off Paul's back as they came to a stop in front of the large, log cabin resort style house in front of them,

"What do you think dear?" Esme inquired as they stepped inside, modern but cozy like a log cabin was supposed to be

"It's beautiful" Bella hummed, beautiful indeed

"Ready to start the ranking?" Peter grinned

"Peter we just got here" Charlotte huffed

"The ranking?" Bella questioned, interest now piqued

"You're new to the family so we have to rank you based on fighting skills" Peter explained

"The pups too" Edward smirked

"Done" Bella, Paul and Leah chorused eagerly

"Carlisle is ref, get the whistle and let's do this" Peter grinned, she hadn't said anything but he knew all was not well for Bella, something was bothering her and because he knew she would not say a word he knew at least fighting would help settle her system if just only for a few hours or so

"Okay, last time we ranked it was Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Char, yours truly, Em, and then Jasper. We're doing this winner advances, you can decide between the 3 of you who goes first, second and last" despite ranks, there was no bad fighter in the family, just those who were better.

* * *

Shemar geared up, Bella was out of commission indefinitely but not dead, George had assured him of that and he was grateful. She would never be his, but she was the closest thing he had to a somebody and he relied heavily on just knowing that he could turn to her if ever need be. She would have married him, if he'd asked again, once they were out of Japan but she would've been settling and she deserved more. They weren't in love with another but they would've learned to be, their lifestyle and understanding of it would make their relationship easy, but they weren't supposed to be.

He glanced at the file on the table in front of him, it was just a simple intelligence gathering mission, in Germany...because that's where Dafoe's paper trail led to. He'd swear on his mother's grave it was all bullshit...if she had a grave. He'd done his research on Dafoe, time partnering on a few missions with Bella had taught him things, like knowing everything down to your targets favorite sock. Germany was not a good place for Dafoe, he'd fucked around with a hit crew based out of Germany and had ended up double crossing them for a better deal back in the US, the fucker was blacklisted in Germany. Dafoe's plane records even showed him having his pilots taking longer flight trips to avoid German _airspace_. Dafoe physically never entered Germany and he didn't directly _deal_ with anyone from the country either, so why all of sudden was the man being paid by a rumored German cult was beyond him.

The German cult….that was another a whole other barrell of fuckery. They were a rumored cult that dated back to before the burned bitches because they thought they were witches. They apparently went by the name _Haus von Lycan_ which had obviously translated to House of Lycan, he didn't even want to know why...but he did. They believed they were werewolves, fucking _werewolves_ and heavily guarded at that. Either that or despite their name, they weren't as obvious to the outside world as thought. He couldn't find a papertrail or dealings with any other group yet, all of a sudden they were making a bank account and paying Dafoe to investigate the _Program_. None of it made any sense, because how the fuck would _they_ know about the Program anyway, there were no real official records and they'd gotten their best to hide the records they did have.

His watched beeped signalling it was go time and for the first time in a long time, his stomach dropped. He climbed into the helicopter, looked to his left and right and saw no one, no Bella to give him that smile that told him he wasn't going to die because people like Bella just didn't die and she liked him enough so she wouldn't let him die.

"Arrival in 20 minutes" the pilot informed him and he nodded, threw up a prayer and cleared his mind.

* * *

Bella tilted her head slightly as she eyed Jasper, Paul hadn't made it past Peter and Leah past Charlotte. It pleased the darker side of her, how well trained her family was, each with their own fighting style but nothing to be fucked with.

Edward was pure speed, it was his biggest strength and since he wisley didn't rely on his mind reading, there was no tricking the guy. His moves were never ending one hit led to an unrelenting combo chain of hits, dodge the first if you were lucky but you sure as hell weren't going to be dodging the next six. His speed also masked his more nuance based moves, so much happening that there was no chance of really keeping up.

Rosalie was….she could only describe it as a human sized hydra, she coiled and uncoiled, snapping out and striking with blinding accuracy and powerful hits with a deceptive amount of strength. She dodged just like a snake, bending at near impossible angles and smart enough to not leave her feet unless completely called for. It didn't mean she stayed planted to the ground, she was constantly moving, but there was no airborne Rosalie every 5 seconds. SHe found it ironic that the vampire that had the power to compel fought like an actual snake.

Alice was nimble frustration, it's the only way she could describe it, she was fast and getting a hand on her was like trying to corner a cat. She was deceptively strong, her hits powerful but her fighting style wasn't based on any of that, it was simply based on avoiding direct contact, or any contact really, and using her opponent's body against them in every possible way. Her power to see throw in there and she would be damn near impossible to beat.

Charlotte was much like Alice, her power of avoidance was strictly instinctual so there was no way for it to real hinder her. Getting a hand on Charlotte was near impossible and she struck while she dodged, forcing her opponents to be wary about even striking because of how quickly they would have to recover and defend themselves. Getting hit by Charlotte was like getting hit by a thousand sledgehammers, one hit spread because most of the time she hit open handed creating a shockwave kind of effect on the surface.

Peter was like fighting a calculating tasmanian devil, he read stances and movements, bobbing and weaving strikes, sometimes letting hit glance off him to test strength and power. Then he would lull, countering moves exactly so his opponent didn't feel outrightly threatened and then came the first combo followed by the second and then Peter was all over striking until it was all over.

Emmett was enigmatic in his fighting, as expected his power was mind boggling, each hit very capable of being a finishing blow, his added speed was like fighting Superman but...stronger. It was expected though, what was far more impressive is the fact that the massive 6'8'' vampire was just as nimble and flexible as Alice and Rosalie combined, his shields were unnecessary in a fight against any of them but in a fight with a vampire that relied heavily on their talents, Emmett would be unhindered.

Leah fought much like Edward and Rosalie as she was nearly as fast as Edward and despite her canine form, she struck, coiled, and twisted much like a snake. She was now ranked between Charlotte and Paul on the fighting totem pole.

Paul was fast but he was more power than speed, he seemingly charged in headlong but it was an act to push his opponent off balance and see how they would react. He didn't want the comfortable but uncomfortable and panic, and once they were on the retreat he kept coming until he was victorious. He'd been stood up by Peter though, now ranking above Leah and under Peter on the totem pole.

Now as she eyed Jasper after making her way through them all, she read him up for what he was, the man fought wars. Every stage of the fight was a battle within itself, his constant shifting suggested that he was much like Alice in using his opponents body against them, she also knew his fighting style would be just as reliant on his strength, shifting, pulling, and keeping his opponent off balance as he tore them down.

Jasper eyed Bella as she stood their eyeing him, nothing about her stance screamed fight not even to his trained eyes. He'd seen her fight everyone in the family but Carlisle and Esme and he still couldn't figure out her style, it was unpredictable, like controlled and ever changing chaos from what he could tell. Direct hits didn't even seem to register and on more than one occasion he'd seen her take a hit and force the force of her opponents hits back into their bodies like something out of an old Kung-Fu movie. She dodged quicker that Charlotte or Rosalie, sometimes she wasn't even in striking distance and she was a flexible as a wet noodle and there was no grabbing Bella unless she wanted you to and if you did then you were leaving your feet.

He twisted feigning a right charge and sprung.

* * *

It was too easy, that's all that had raced through his mind as he'd made his way to exfil. So when he'd heard that bone chilling howl that sounded like a rabid dog, he'd laughed, because of fucking course the werewolf bullshit was true. The dude had actually began his transformation in front of him in the early morning and Shemar had emptied an entire clip into him before taking off, because if he thought he was dumb enough to wait around and _see_ what would happen then he had another thing coming.

He'd been fucked from the jump though, exfil was near the Schneefernerkopf mountain range which meant he was in the woods and since he wasn't about to go _further_ into the woods his only option had been to go up and up he did go with werewolves popping up like some fucked up version of whack-a-mole that Shemar wanted no fucking part of.

He was scrambling that's all he'd been doing, just fucking moving, non stop while those fucking things jumped from peak to peak and ripped into him, he was flesh and a trail of blood and fuck he just needed a cave to fix himself in and fuck these overgron man-dogs right up the fucking ass for ruining his beautiful body.

He nearly cried when the peaks flattened out, he wasn't at the peak of a mountain but this was a landing of sort, it completely plateaued everywhere but one spot that led to a cave,

"Fucking thank you" he declared as he dove for the deep cave, dropping a grenade at the entrance on his way, the explosion did the trick, blowing up one of the closer werewolves as it collapsed and blocked off the entrance.

It wasn't ideal though, they could easily get in and he didn't have enough firepower to kill them all off, so he hit the emergency beacon on his watch and set to putting his fucking stomach back together with duct tape, George could figure the rest out.

He just didn't want to die with his stomach not in his body, fucking claws had ripped him to shreds...good thing he was religious about his duct tape.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, after the triplets you just happened to come across Tanya, Irina, and Kate and had sex on your balcony while it snowed" Emmett clarified, the mated trio had arrived just as Bella was helping Jasper out of the crater she'd put him in, he'd been very surprised that they'd already recognised her and Bella them vaguely,

"Yes...uh, yeah" Bella nodded, that whole night had been foggy as she'd been working off the ecstacy she'd had to take during the mission in a very healthy manor

"You sound unsure" Emmett smirked, he wasn't pissed, impressed was the more accurate description, 6 girls in one night, he'd even heard how much the human from their time in the Ukraine had blown all of their minds

"I was high on ecstacy, the night is not as clear as others"

"Okay, but why the balcony?" Rosalie questioned, seriously this was unfair now

"I was hot"

The phone ringing in the background cut off all the laughing, all eyes snapping to Bella, the bat phone was ringing.

Emmett nodded, it was important and she needed it, he could see how much she hurted but he appreciated her willingness to try.

"Swan"


	23. Chapter 23

Probably the first one for the week.

Special thanks to jessa76.

Talk to me, tell me what you think.

Red and Review...PM. Happy to read them all.

Enjoy!

* * *

Emmett...didn't know what to think. Bella had gone quiet while George had informed her of Shemar's impending death as well as having important intel in his possession that he couldn't get back because her was trapped in a cave surrounded by fucking werewolves. Werewolves, that the Volturi had claimed to have hunted into extinction _years_ ago.

She'd told him she'd be at the airstrip in minutes and George had simply informed her that he was already sending another blackbird, which they piled onto for the 2 hour flight that would get them from Alaska to Germany...because yeah.

He felt like shit, she'd _told_ him that everything wasn't right about the way things had ended, that there was no reason for vampires to be involved. Dafoe couldn't possibly have that kind of power over them. Reminded him that it had all been a set up for the vampire to be in a position to bite her anyway, not necessarily kill her, and he'd asked her to step away anyway. Now she was going to lose someone dear to her, because as fast as this thing were moving; they weren't going to be able to get there and save Shemar who was already severely injured based on the amount of blood George saw.

Then there was that other part of him, that jealous part of him. The part that knew that Bella and Shemar had been _something_ , at the very least fuck buddies. Yet she didn't bring it up and while he wanted to know what had happened in Japan once upon a time ago, he wasn't brave enough to ask her about it, yet.

"I'm sorry" he informed her softly, she glanced at him in confusion, "I should've listened to you, let you see this through"

She clicked her tongue at him in reprimand, "I promised you, this is just...an unfortunate coincidence"

"You said you'd step away when you _finished_ this, it wasn't finished. You _told_ me it wasn't finished"

"It didn't _feel_ unfinished, I had no proof that it _wasn't_ "

"You had your gut"

"My gut also told me to never step foot back in Forks after our fight. Waggles and George convinced me otherwise. No one is always right"

"He's going to die"

"I know, I promised I'd be there"

"Whatever you decide, I support"

"And if I decide that I never want to be done with this, that I want my career back"

"Then we'll be one of many of the government's dirty little secrets until the end of time"

"Thank you"

"I love you" he informed her simply, there were a lot less noble things to do than being a virtually indestructible secret agent for his country.

"So what are you thinking?" he questioned, he wouldn't let her dwell

"Carlisle, I need to know everything you know about werewolves" Bella announced and he grinned, his girl was back and shit was going to get _fun_.

They arrived in Germany and went straight for the underground bunker and George was quick to fill her in, Shemar wasn't doing too good and the werewolves hadn't moved an inch,

"Mindless, rabid beasts, that's what you said Carlisle" she mused as she watched the satellite feed of Shemar's ambush and chase

"Yes, at least they should be. They were never known to hunt in packs like this, purposefully staying out of sight" Carlisle frowned

"Nevermind the fact that there is no moon in sight and they are in this form" Jasper added

"Think you can figure out how much tranquilizer it would need to put these guys to sleep?" Bella inquired, she wanted answers, and if the mother fucker behind this thought she was going to do their dirty work for them then they were sorely mistaken

"How much time do I have?" Carlisle questioned

"45 minutes" Bella replied and he nodded turning to a whiteboard, Edward moving to join him as he was the only one with a medical PHD as well..several actually

"Why not just 1?" Alice questioned

"Only one may know the answer to the questions I have and I'm not going to gamble….plus it's always good to have a few examples" Bella mumbled darkly as she eyed the map on the giant tablet like table before her, "Esme?"

"Yes honey"

"Is there a house in Arizona or Nevada?"

"Arizona, deep in the desert"

"George, get those coordinates. I'm going to be working from home"

"Bella…"George began, this wasn't her problem anymore, shouldn't be her problem anymore

"You. Had. Your. Chance" she growled out tightly and dangerously, "Besides, you called me"

"Okay, but keep us informed. I'll let Simon know you're back as well" he knew if it was anyone but him, she might've actually killed him, he appreciated her sentimental side.

"You do that" Bella nodded before she turning back to the table, "We're doing a simple bag and tag, we'll drop down in pairs. We're simply dosing them, tying them up and transporting them back here. I'll get my answers while the rest of you fly ahead, they'll put in a shed a few miles from the house, Peter and Jasper you'll know what to do. We're moving quickly and efficiently, all set Carlisle?" Bella questioned as she programmed everyone's needed jump coordinates into the watches they were being given,

"Yes, this should be enough to knock them out and keep them unconcious. Paul, Leah, I based this off of you two so try not to stab yourselves" Carlisle warned as he finished preparing the tranquilizer darts, they were nearly 3 times the size of an elephant tranquilizer dart

"Land softly and move quickly. You're attacking from down wind but operate on the assumption that they would've most definitely heard you coming. George prepare a room for me and leave it empty, the walls bare just put two sets of racks on 3 of the walls and one chair in the center nothing else"

"Will do" George conceded

* * *

If anyone had looked at the sky, they would've been rather confused to see the dropping of several black figures plummeting quickly to the earth below.

Feet barely touching the ground, Bella and Emmett were off, eating up the space between them and the werewolves quickly.

The beasts had no chance as the Cullen family descended on them, all unconscious before they'd hit the ground, but Bella only gave it a second glance before she was flying towards the blocked off cave she knew Shemar to be in. His blood permeated the air but it barely registered as anything but a scent as she tossed the grenade she had. She'd warned Emmett and as such he had stayed back to wait for her to use the explosive before joining her. Eleazar had warned them, she was a double shield just like Emmett, but she was also a weapon. The thing she'd been good at all her life above else had turned out to be her main power. She could kill anyone and anything _with_ anything, she had only grinned, being able to shoot a vampire dead made all the more sense now.

"Shemar" she whispered as she found him deathly pale his entire midsection duck taped together so he wasn't spilling out everywhere,

"You came" he smiled at her, she was sure training was the only thing that allowed for him to be able to focus on just exactly where she was

"I said I'd be here"

"You did" he smiled gripping her hand as he looked up into her face from her lap, "Is this him?" he asked as he glanced over to Emmett

"This is him" Bella smiled, despite the situation

"Congrats and I mean no disrespect, but I need to speak"

"Say what you need to say" Emmett nodded, he knew they had history and had he listened to her, he wouldn't be dying like this in front of his face

"Thank you" he nodded before he was looking back at Bella, "You'll keep my flag and tags?"

"They'll join mom and dad's" she nodded, she was the closest thing he had to anybody anywhere

"Put this with them too" he added, pulling out the diamond ring

"You bought one?"

"Remember what you said in Japan"

"Fuck you, I'm better than a deathbed proposal" she smiled, Emmett's eyes widened...he didn't know all of _that_

"You were, are. I bought this when we got back"

"Shemar"

"I was going to ask you again when we were both home, but at least one of us was always on mission. Then we got hit and you were gone and I was somewhere different. I'm glad I didn't get to ask you, you would've been settling"

"Cocky little shit aren't you"

"Of course" he gave her a bloodied smile and Bella was grateful she couldn't produce tears, because she would've, "It was hope though, I knew there was someone who would at least care that I wasn't living anymore"

" _Baby boy_ "

"I know girly, I love you too. You helped me figure out what that means. You'll miss me…?"

"Of course"

"You give them hell"

"For you"

"...I'm scared"

"I've got you" she cooed, she would've been bawling like a baby at this point.

She held his head in her lap and caressed the back of his head like she knew he liked, she could feel Emmett's comforting hand on her back. She could hear the others outside leaving with the first chopper to transport the werewolves.

Part of her didn't want him here, she was hurting, there was no way around it and she didn't want him to see it because he would blame himself. She could _feel_ him blaming himself for all of this and it wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault but the person whose spine she'd rip from their body.

The other part of her, the part that had learned to let Emmett in, needed him here. To center her because she'd never realized how much losing Shemar would hurt. He was nearly as good as she was, the idea of him dying on the job was nearly as insane as her dying on the job. Except...she had technically died on the job too, but that was all semantics, because she was still here. They'd reached far too late to even _attempt_ to change him, biting him now would've just been cruel.

* * *

Emmett stayed quiet on the ride back, no one knew what to say and Bella simply sat in his lap while holding the hand of a now dead Shemar. The ring, he'd bought for her, now on the chain of his dog tags that now sat on his chest.

The others all gave her comforting kiss and hugs before they were gone, flying to Arizona, while he helped Bella chain up the werewolves. They settled in a room while they waited for the tranquilizers to work off,

"What happened in Japan?" he questioned curiously but cautiously

"A shit mission, we got the orders and not even they were sure what they wanted" Bella huffed angrily

"What does that mean?"

"We had a mark, Roland Ito. He was Dafoe but smaller, although we didn't know about that at the time. Shemar and I were sent in to watch him with the knowledge that the mission might change once intel was gathered. He lived a dangerous life so he was constantly surrounded by guards, his lowest being 6 never under. He was in Japan creating a line with the Yakuza. We were watching, which was easy, you could set your watch to his daily activities. Four days in and he's still talking to the Yakuza about combinations, meanwhile he's been in contact with the Russians and a few terrorist organizations including to one in Kansas."

"Kansas?"

"Because who looks in Kansas for terrorists. Meanwhile we can't figure out what the fuck they're talking about. Simon and George wanted to follow the rules, as if we weren't already breaking the rules by being there. Shemar and I decided we need to know what he was talking about and fast. We went in while he was sleeping, the man has two guards at the foot of his bed but they were passed out and Shemar and I made sure it stayed that way while we searched. We found what we needed to find and then we bolted. He had our fucking launch codes and he was selling it to the highest bidder. They got changed immediately, but we had to take him out, because he hacked it every morning to make sure they were the same ones and since they had no way of keeping him out, we just had to make sure he didn't go back in...permanently."

"Shit"

"Yeah, then they had a debate on whether or not we _should_ kill him. I made the executive decision to kill him. George and Waggles agreed but they wanted us to do it in such a way so that anyone with half a brain would know America did it but could not prove it. Shemar and I knew we were fucked then, tomorrow was another meeting with the Yakuza which would mean that he'd have a small army and so would the guy he'd be meeting with. At least 70 people against a 20 and 16 year old. Should end well."

"It didn't though"

"No, first thing first we had to do a water entrance since it was a building on the water and nearly everything was one way glass. They'd shut down, so no employees in, so there was no way to enter that way so we had to go under and come up. Then we had to do a whole divide and conquer. Get the Yakuza to think that Ito's men were turning on them. It was a fucked plan and it only lasted long enough for us to get halfway to Ito and the lieutenant he was talking to before they were searching for and looking for us. Ito's men are all ex-military from all over the world, the Yakuza just followed their line and they had us cornered in no time. We couldn't afford for them to try and move Ito and the Yakuza lieutenant so we split up, Shemar would draw their fire and I'd take the vents and make sure Ito and the lieutenant died." she explained and he could see Bella disappear before his eyes as she continued to paint the picture of Japan

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Bella smirked, they'd left them in the most secure room the building had, except that no one was watching the vents monitor and there was only 6 guard in here, 3 Yakuza and 3 of which were to Ito's. She knew from prior research that the alarm would sound the moment she entered the main vent leading into the room and then said room would be flooded with the 10 guys hanging out outside the room._

 _Three grenades flew down the vent in quick succession and she followed, ignoring the way the explosion amplified itself in the vents. She landed as she was shooting,_

" _I'm down, right shoulder, both knees, left forearm, and right thigh. There's a lot of blood, possibly the femoral artery." Shemar grunted over the line, they'd killed cellphone signals in the building but they had different technology._

 _A double tap to the skull of Ito and the Yakuza lieutenant in the middle of the fray and she was moving, dropping a flash band and grenade as she left,_

" _Where are you?"_

" _Don't come this way, I've got at least 20 on me"_

" _Where. Are. You?"_

" _3 floors down, last office facing the water"_

" _I'm coming" she grunted as she veered left, dropping another flashbang heading straight for the window._

 _Level 3 bulletproof glass...no such thing, just pullet proof and this one was only meant to stop 3 shots, hence the level 3. She opened fire immediately in a large enough circle for her to fit through. She was quick about measuring out her rope before she was tying a quick release knot to a nearby vending machine. She didn't stop at the searing pain that hit her upper arm as she jumped out and kicked out the circle of glass she'd shot out. She was weightless for a split second before she was turning and opening fire on the window she would be coming through. They'd hear her and probably be waiting on her but she'd already been shot once, so what was one more or five shots. She needed to get to Shemar, she refused to let either of them die when they'd been put in a bad position to prove a fucking point. When they got home, because they weren't dying here, she'd make sure both George and SImon go something clear; they gave missions and request on how it would be executed but execution was solely up to her. A quiet but clear murder would've sent the same fucking message._

 _She tucked and braced herself for impact as she went crashing through the glass. She landed and rolled to the side, cursing as she felt another bullet graze her ribs. Both she and Shemar had memorized the building blueprints, so she barely paused as she ran heading for the back entrance of the room she knew he was in. She laid down cover fire as she ran, bobbing and weaving to make sure she didn't get hit again,_

" _Coming in hot, back" she announced_

" _Go high, cover front" he wheezed at her and she sped up knowing he was, probably slowly bleeding out_

 _The hallway skinned out and she started going up as if she was a monkey,_

" _In" she announced sh she entered the vent and followed it into the room, dropping right in front of the front entrance and opened fire just as she heard Shemar opening fire on the back entrance._

 _It pushed them back and she was quick to lock the door and pull down a cabinet in front of it before doing the same to the back door,_

" _I think they got a call through" he explained as she quickly tended to his thigh, using the hot gun to burn the artery close, she could feel him biting into her gear to silence his screams_

" _Call it in" she instructed as she straddled him and levelled a gun on both doorways._

 _Shemar was nearly down with the call in, when all hell broke loose. Bella cocooned around the both of them making sure to cover their head under the hail of gunfire._

" _Window" she murmured in his ear and despite the fact that the wound Bella had just cauterized was open again and bleeding worse than before he opened fire on the window behind them._

 _Bella moved through the pain of the 3 new bullet wounds she sported as she tied time up and tied a quick release knot to the desk,_

" _I need you to be my reload" she instructed and then she was opening fire at the pause as they tried to discern if they were still alive or not._

 _It was there lying on the floor the Shemar's mind was blown, she was covered in blood and debris. A few cuts on her face, yet she still looked absolutely beautiful. They'd already slept together, to get the clear physical attraction they had for one another out of the way. Despite the situation and him bleeding out, he could feel himself trying to grow hard,_

" _Seriously?" she demanded, clearly able to feel his semi,_

" _Marry me?" a woman like that, he wanted to love, wanted to be able to call his, "Say you'll marry me before I bleed out"_

" _Fuck you, I'm better than a deathbed proposal" she hissed at him as he forced the new magazine into her gun,_

" _Last one"_

" _Get ready"_

" _For what"_

" _To swim" he didn't get to say anything else as he felt the hot gun press against his reopened wound while Bella dragged him up and threw the both of them through the gaping hole in the window._

 _He marvelled at her strength as it was enough to get them over the water, where Bella cut the rope, leaving them to fall the 6 stories down and into the water._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I got us back to the boat we rode in on and managed to get us back to the car and to the safehouse in the countryside of Japan. There was no way I could get back to the one in the city, so I went for the countryside. The trip took forever and it was touch and go for a while, Shemar's thigh wound kept opening back up. I got him there and I did the surgery and nursed him back to health, we had to lay low for nearly 3 months before we could be brought back."

"That's not everything"

"Emmett"

"Please, I want to know."

"So you can figure out how close we were?"

"Yes"

" _Why_?"

"Bella, please. Wouldn't you want to know?"

"That's not fair"

"I know, but please."

"It was just the two of us, we were attracted to one another. We'd already….slept together at the beginning of the mission. Neither one of use thought anything of it, things happened and promises were made. We got close, we weren't a couple but it was the closest thing either of us had been to it"

"Did he propose again?"

"No"

"Would you have said yes, if he did?"

"Emmett"

"Answer me please"

"...yes"

"You loved him"

"No"

"But…"

"I could've...he was my best friend….my first friend in years"

"Okay" he nodded as he pulled her close.

The territorial part of him wanted to take her to Japan and make new memories to overpower the old ones. He didn't want her to look back at Japan and only remember her almost dying, risking her life for a guy she had a near 3 month fuck fest with. Although recovery in the equation, it was probably like a month maybe 2.

The other part of him though, understood. They'd put their lives on the line for one another, he'd went down distracting those goons so she could complete the mission and in return she'd put her life on the line to make sure that's not where he drew his last breath. They spent 3 months in the countryside of Japan nursing one another back to health with complete transparency, they'd seen eachother naked so there was no tip toeing around one another. He understood it and because of it, he couldn't bring himself to hate the guy.

Nevermind the fact that he and Bella had said the entirety of America from being completely fucked up, he'd never get a medal but he'd honor the man.

Fate had intervened for him, he didn't need to hate the guy.


	24. Chapter 24

Short but I wanted to give you something.

Talk to me, tell me what you think.

Red and Review...PM. Happy to read them all.

Enjoy!

* * *

George barely batted an eye at the sight of heavily bloodied Bella and Emmett,

"Whenever you want the satellites sent up just send in the programs and they'll be in orbit within 6 hours" he informed her

"Make sure his stuff gets to the house. Will you?" the young brunette questioned.

She looked at him and all he saw was the yearning for retribution but a clear head. She was better about experiencing her emotions and identifying them but he didn't think she'd ever be truly lead by them. At least, that would be the case until something ever managed to take out the giant vampire in front of him. The world would bleed until she stopped if that ever happened, he knew it wouldn't though, he had that level of faith in the both of them. Her more than him, but that was years of seeing her in action.

"Of course"

"I'll write the programs and get them to you as soon as possible but they go up quietly"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there are more of them. None of them are in their right minds because they're unnatural. They couldn't tell me their fucking names but one of them was strolling through the fucking _White House_ not two fucking weeks ago"

"I'll put the service on high alert"

"Don't, we don't know what is what yet."

"You think the _service_ is involved"

"I doubt it, but that's too many ears and shit will leak out. _Only_ Waggles and no one else"

"Okay"

"I'm doing the security on the bunker we talked about, screening the staff, and that is where you will stay until I say otherwise"

"Bella I'm a grown man"

"I. Don't. Care. We will relay from in there, you're on the bird with me and pick the staff you want so I can screen them before we leave"

"...Okay" George conceded. She could very much force him into the damn bunker if she wanted to and there was no place for pride now. This shit had leaked into the actual government, a werewolf strolling through the fucking White House, they would've been powerless to stop him if he had been ordered to do anything.

* * *

The ride back to Washington D.C. was quiet, Bella's head had been buried in a laptop, murmuring softly to Emmett while she worked and he held her in his lap. There was no stopping as they landed and headed straight for the bunker, not as deep as the Presidents and coated in the latest technology.

Employees screened by Bella filtered in as she updated all of the security and Emmett relayed the instructions to the guards.

"This doesn't leave your ear" Bella informed him as she handed him the headset, "The moment I get home I will call and let you know what's going on"

"And Simon"

"Em and I are heading that way right after this"

"Okay"

"Give me your gun"

"What for?" even as he asked, he still handed over his weapon

"Part of my power" she replied as she quickly took it apart, checking it over before putting it back together again

"You didn't explain that"

"Em and I, we have the same kinds of shields; physical and mental. Absolutely identical, no difference whatsoever. I'm a weapon too though, I can kill anyone or anything with anything I so choose and as a result, I can weaponize things, like your gun. It'll stay that way until I remove it from my mind."

"So I could shoot Emmett and it would actually hurt him"

"I'd deweaponize your gun before the bullet left the chamber so don't even try it. I can also sponge a talent….in a way, not that it's needed but it is possible"

"How did you think I screened everybody?"

"Not sure"

"Edward can read minds, I can read minds."

"But can't he only read surface thoughts?"

"That is his normal, but he can dig. Every thought links together somehow, all he has to do is backtrack it"

"Well shit, will you forget that you weaponized this thing?"

"No, it's a part of me now. I can feel it, I'll always remember. You on the other hand"

"No target practice, got it. Go handle Simon"

* * *

The visit with Simon had been quick but the President bid her farewell with full understanding, they'd be back soon enough.

Bella was now currently working on the program for the satellites that would soon need to enter orbit,

"What's the plan?"

"We will first need to clean out everything. I don't want these satellites going up just yet, not until all that is taken care of"

"You can't screen every employee that would have access to this kind of stuff, it'll tip someone off."

"Not just me."

"How so?"

"Peter and Edward are going to take a trip down to NASA, that's where we are going to launch from. The launch frequently enough that it won't even be a question. Jasper and I are going to stroll through D.C. and do the same. Grab and stash, we'll get out answers and then they go."

"Then we send up the satellites"

"We'll be looking for two things; any group of vampires in a cluster greater than 5 and the den of werewolves"

"The wolves are almost guaranteed to either be underground of in a fucking mountain somewhere."

"Our satellites all have ground penetrating technology, it won't be a problem. Especially for the wolves since they run so hot"

"But you're not happy"

"I don't like this, we're playing catch-up. Except we don't even know how far behind we are. I can't make plans for something that still doesn't make sense. It's not assassination and clearly not world domination, or something like that. A vampire that has hordes of souped up werewolves at it's beck and call without ever being present and all he wants to do is fuck with a government agency that doesn't exist?"

"Maybe that is it"

"Except that they'd have to _know_ about something that doesn't exist to fuck with it. Unless...fuck me!"

"What?"

"We _always_ recover our agents Em, dead or alive. All of sudden we can't find almost a hundred of them and we just write it _off_?"

"You think they are vampires now or something"

"I do"

"But why?"

"Always the question and how did the vampire that started this even find _out_ about them?"

"I'm no expert, that's Jazz point of expertise, but people used to controlling themselves and following orders would be easier newborns to deal with"

"There's also a chance the two aren't related. You can't control a newborn group that large and be dealing with the wolves. Conflict of interest"

"The Romanians are known to experiment back in the day, I wouldn't put the wolves above them, it's right up there alley. Newborn armies have always been an American thing"

"Still leaves us an unknown player"

"What if the Volturi knew about what the Romanians were planning to do"

"And they contracted out? Would they?"

"Aro would have to be real fucking desperate"

"Still leaves a mystery vampire but it's all very plausible" Bella didn't like it, too many unknown factors and she had a nasty feeling about the Romanians and the Volturi

"What are you thinking?" Emmett questioned, she was biting her bottom lip with that gaze in her eyes

"If the Volturi come to me, that means I'm good right"

"The best"

"If I'm power hungry and I've got those newborns under my full control, why can't I pseudo control the wolves too"

"You just said conflict of interest"

"I'm a silent partner, I work with the Romanian leaders, teach them how to use the wolves all the while they think I'm in America amassing a newborn army for them"

"The same newborn army that you let the Volturi believe is for them"

"They go to battle and I pull my newborns"

"The Volturi get fucked"

"But they'll do some damage to the Romanians, sizeable damage, and if I'm conniving enough…"

"You sick your newborns on them while they're weak and off guard"

"The vampire throne is now mine and those who survive..."

"Your new guard. Fuck Bella, that's a whole lot of control"

"And if it's their power?"

"Control?"

"Mmhmm, if there power is to simply pull strings and control...this is all just a walk in the park for them"

"Shit"

"Exactly"

* * *

Jasper blinked as he listened to Bella and Emmett's theory,

"But the Volturi have strict laws about creating newborn armies or having more than two newborns under a vampire's care at the same time" Carlisle noted

"Plausible deniability" Edward mumbled

"Exactly" Bella nodded

"So what do we do, let them battle it out and move in for the scraps?" Rosalie questioned

"That'll be the goal. The first thing we do though, is clean house. I need these satellites in the air like yesterday and I'm not launching them until all moles are gone" Bela noted

"Just us, should we call the Denali's?" Carlisle questioned, war and battle was not his forte. He left that to Jasper and Peter and now Bella as well

"No, we will be more than enough. When we're done, we will be a machine of mass destruction"

"We still don't know why" Peter frowned, if they knew reason then they could find leverage that could work in their favor

"Power" Edward replied

"Still doesn't explain how they went shopping at a non-existent government agency for troops" Emmett pointed out

"We don't know that though" Alice replied

"We always find the bodies Alice, only way we find the bodies is if there are no bodies to be found and since the man that hacked the agency had a vampire at his disposal. I'm inclined to believe that I wasn't the only one to get bit"

"But he was trying to kill you"

"I've had my neck sucked on and that was not that, he wasn't pulling anything"

"So he bites you and then what?"

"Well if he can mask more than one person...you already couldn't detect me. All he had to do was get me out of sight"

"But they wouldn't be able to control you, if that was his power"

"Meaning they know _of_ you but not necessarily _about_ you" Jasper mused

"...Maybe" Bella sighed

"What do you mean?" Charlotte frowned

"Maybe the leader knows but his goon didn't. Bella, you're his in" Peter replied, his knower practically shouting it in his head

"Fine, but where did he see _me_?" Bella replied

"And what came first, the plan or Bella?" Paul added

"And if Bella, what did she do to make him think that he could pull this off?" Leah added

"And how long ago did he start following her?" Rosalie added

"What type of human even develops a power of control?" Leah added

"They type of control he may have is vast but it could be anyone from a motivational speaker, a preacher, a mob boss, or a world leader" Carlisle explained

"Too many questions and not enough answers" Charlotte sighed

"Forget all of that" Bella replied with a shake of her head

"What are you thinking?" Alice questioned

"He knows about me, he follows me but how does he find out about the other's?. Maybe he knows about Shemar, George, and Simon but not the others. We only got hacked the one time and that was to dump the personnel files. How does he know to point a hacker in that specific direction, because there was no searching just a straight line drive to the files"

"He had a mole" Jasper replied

"He had a mole, but does he get the mole before or after they enter the program?"

"They'd have to be in your batch to be able to keep an eye on you, so does anyone seem like they would flip?'

"Yes, multiple, to the highest bidder easily"

"What keeps them from doing it?"

"The knowledge they'd never get to enjoy it, they'd be dead before they knew what hit them"

"Word of mouth or actual knowledge"

"Actual knowledge"

"But maybe someone would be belligerent enough to take the chance and prove them wrong, anybody like that?" Paul questioned

"...two actually" Bella huffed as she quickly pulled up the file's of Jame Vice and Victoria Scott

"Why them?" Alice inquired as the crowded around to see the screen.

One look at the two's files gave them their answer,

"They're psychopaths, he's fucked up. Like real fucked up" Jasper declared pointing at James,

"We all were to an extent" Bella noted

"Yes, but none of his missions had either of them leaving the country, hell they barely made it past the midwest. Clearly they weren't trusted" Charlotte noted

"And they were one of the first to go down after the hack right?" Edward questioned

"Mmm numbers 8 and 9, the 5th and 6th bodies we couldn't recover" Bella noted

"He's clearly defiant enough, all this vampire would need to do was prove himself one time. One time that they wouldn't get killed betraying the program and he'd have them hooked" Rosalie noted

"So we find them?" Paul questioned

"We find them, we grab them and we learn what we need to learn" Bella nodded

"How?" Edward questioned

"Start with anything having to do with a suspected serial killer, they'll slaughter their victims and their leader might not be inclined to stop them. Alice, see what you can and when we get the satellites up, we'll dedicate a screen to searching for them." Bella replied

* * *

Bella stood with Jasper in the middle of Capitol Hill, they had several buildings to hit in their rounding up operation. Currently she was on the phone with Peter and Edward who were outside of the NASA building,

"I sent a dummy program for the satellite it has instructions to not be touched, private personnel would install. Anybody sniffing around it or recognizes you, call it in to Paul and he'll check them. Everybody at NASA has a name tag. Once you have the information it'll be up to you to decide if they need to be grabbed"

"Got it" Edward replied before he was bidding them botha farewell and heading inside with Peter under their assumed credentials

"Ready to roll?" Bella questioned

"Ready" Jasper nodded and then they were moving, minds and emotions being searched.

They were playing catch up but not for long, Bella was simply far too good at this and she had the support of a family that made her even better.


End file.
